Fix You
by lulu9994
Summary: After getting Gabriel back from Asmodeus, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack are doing whatever they can to fix the archangel. Jack has a vision about someone that could do a lot more fixing.(eventual soul mate fluff and drama)
1. Chapter 1

"We've got to do something about him!"

Sam commented as he sat down in a huff. Dean looked up from his nearly empty pie tin. He finished his mouth full of pie before speaking to his younger brother.

"Yeah we do Sam. But what's the plan? All he does is sit in there and glare at us. Can't believe that I am saying this but I wouldn't mind his endless chatter."

Sam nodded before looking back to the archangel. It seemed weird to see Gabriel looking vacantly at the wall in front of him

"Yeah, same here. I told him yesterday that I would listen to him talk about anything he wanted. He just glared at me before walking off ."

Dean leaned back in his chair wanting to lick the pie tin but decided not to so he wouldn't get that silent disapproving expression that Sam made so well.

"Well what do we do?"

The room was silent for a few moments longer until Jack walked into the room. He looked over his shoulder at his uncle. From the time that Gabriel showed up, Jack had made it his personal mission to figure out how to repair him.

"Sam! Dean! I think I found someone that might be able to help Gabriel!"

Both Sam and Dean immediately looked up at Jack. Feeling hopeful yet a little doubtful, Dean leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah? Well what do you have?"

Jack grinned clearly thrilled that Dean was interested in something that he had to say.

"I had a vision about a girl…"

Dean instantly rolled his eyes and held his hand up.

"Nope! The last thing that he needs is a girl right now. He didn't need a girl the last time that we saw him. Gabriel needs a sign that says don't _date me. I am dangerous."_

Sam gave his brother a disapproving head shake after noticing Jack's clearly depressed mood. The poor boy looked down at his feet.

"Dean, stop. Jack, go on. I would like to hear what you have to offer."

Jack's eyes rolled back up to the younger Winchester. He appeared more hopeful at Sam's encouragement.

"Anyway, um I had a vision about a girl that could definitely bring him out of his shell and heal the wounds that…what is it you call Asmodeus?"

Dean pipped in before Sam could speak.

"Evil Colonel Sanders."

Jack smirked. He really enjoyed all of the jokes that the Winchesters came up with. Even Dean's love of cowboys could be funny

"Right. Evil Colonel Sanders….the chicken guy…..you know I would really like some chicken later…"

Dean scowled.

"Jack, back on subject."

Jack grinned.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Like I was saying, I think this girl has a lot of power that could help Gabriel. I mean it will take time but there is definite potential. We need that. He needs that."

Dean stood up going to the refrigerator for a beer.

"So what makes this girl so special? Does she have magic lady bits or something?"

Jack gave Sam a confused expression. Sam sighed, putting a hand over his face waiving Jack's pending questions off. Cas could explain that one when he came home.

"Jack, tell us more about the girl please."

Jack nodded.

"She's a nephilim, like me. In the vision she came across as Gabriel's soulmate."

The sound of Dean's beer bottle hitting the floor in the kitchen made Sam and Jack both jump. Dean quickly walked back in to the room.

"Did you say nephilim? Like there is more of you?"

Jack nodded.

"I think she may be the only other one."

Sam leaned back in his chair before running a hand through his hair. Forgetting his spilled beer, Dean sat down focusing his attention back on Jack.

"So we are about to play love connection or cupid? What can you tell me about her?"

Jack's brow furrowed.

"If they are soul mates I suppose we will find out. I can't say a lot on that one. She's on her own. Like me, her mother died when she was born. From what I have gathered she was raised by a grandparent. I think that she has been trying to lay low and appear as human as possible."

Dean rolled his eyes, taking a sip of a fresh beer that Sam had brought him.

"Jeez, I wonder why?"

"Dean."

Sam grumbled. Dean shrugged. Keeping his sarcasm under wrap at the moment was difficult. Now there was another nephilim running around and she could possibly be winding up in the bunker. Dean rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that day. The bunker was getting too damn full and about to get fuller.

"Tell me something Jack. Who is her father?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. He tilted his head.

"Balthazar."

Both Sam and Dean's mouths dropped. Clearly they had never expected to see this one coming! The last they knew Balthazar was dead.

"Are you sure?"

Sam questioned. Jack nodded.

"This vision doesn't lie. I also don't think that Balthazar is dead. If he died, he's been brought back somehow. Something tells me that he doesn't know about her and she doesn't know anything about him."

Dean stood. He walked around the room a moment before stopping with a smirk.

"Yeah, I can believe that one. Balthazar doesn't have much care for humans. Unless it pertains to humping them or hating the Titanic movie. Ugh Sam, if we see him again please don't mention Celine Dion."

Sam meanwhile, was laughing quietly. He didn't notice Jack's confused expression.

"Celine Dion?"

Dean nodded.

"Don't EVER mention her around him. Balthazar will have a melt down."

Jack shrugged before going back to his original conversation.

"Her name is Molly. I really think that we should move on this one."

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam. Clearly Sam was considering everything. This girl could be something very useful. She could very well be the key that got Gabriel back to 100%. On the other hand however, if she was anything like her father then all hell could soon be breaking loose. Getting Gabriel back to _himself_ and her being like Balthazar seemed the the perfect ingredients to a big ole pot of crazy!

Sam sighed before speaking.

"Well Jack if you think this is a good idea then we should probably go with it."

Dean raised his eyebrows. He was clearly not the least bit happy

"Lets get this over with."

Dean didn't wait for Jack or Sam to object before getting his bag. He looked over at his shoulder at Gabriel who hadn't moved for quite some time.

"Keep holding that couch down. We'll be back later."

Dean shrugged when Gabriel only looked at him blinking.

"Its alright don't say anything."

Dean could only hope that this Molly girl would be able to do something amazing. If she could work a miracle and wasn't some crazy angel like her father then he could look over the fact that she was Balthazar's daughter. One could only hope that this wasn't opening the door for crazy…

 _some time later…._

Molly stood waiting for the signal to cross the street. She looked down at her feet hoping to avoid anyone's attention. The last thing that she wanted was to lock eyes with anyone and them suspect that she was different. Avoiding people was the story of her life. Molly knew what she was for as long as she could remember. Although she never just walked up to someone and said, " _Hey I am a half breed angel"_ people still knew something was off. She never fit in with her counterparts.

It never mattered how much her grandparents tried to make her feel normal; nothing worked. They tried everything! They tried girl scouts, swimming lessons, acting class but little stuck. The only thing that really sparked Molly's interest was ballet. After a few lessons she was hook and that was the only thing that Molly did after that. Ballet didn't have to involve dealing with other people. In fact, it could keep her even more isolated if she did solo dances.

After her grandparents died, Molly isolated herself even further. She remained in the dance academy that her grandfather paid a ridiculous tuition on. Molly did it partially to keep some sense of normalcy in her life. If she kept going to dance class and school then she could easily pretend that her grandparents were still alive.

Once they died, Molly immediately felt abandoned yet again. Her grandparents and mother's deaths wasn't chosen abandonment. They clearly had no choice in the matter. Her father on the other hand was different. Molly knew next to nothing about her father. She had never even seen a picture of him nor knew what his name was. The subject of her father and his _true nature_ wasn't spoken of in the house. Her grandmother would cross herself anytime that there was a mention of the man. Her grandfather would just get up and leave the room.

Molly often wondered as a child if her father even knew about her. Something told her that he either didn't know or didn't care. As she grew into adulthood, Molly stopped wondering and stopped caring. He was an angel and clearly didn't care about the half breed child that he created. No need to dwell on it.

"Molly?"

Her eyes winded at the sound of her name. Molly turned seeing three men behind her. None of them looked familiar. They definitely were not from her dance school!

"Depends who's asking."

She stated cautiously. The youngest of the three stepped up cheerfully before giving her a small wave.

"Hello, I'm Jack."

Molly nodded.

"Uh huh. Do I know you three? Look I'm kinda in a hurry there. I have to…"

The tallest one stepped up.

"We know. You're busy but we really need your help."

Molly raised an eyebrow as they looked at her like she had sprouted three heads. What she didn't know was Sam and Dean was checking her out to see how much like Balthazar actually was. So far all they got was the same eyes and dirty blonde hair. That appeared to be about it. Molly seemed serious as she focused her attention on Sam.

"How do you know me?"

Sam had glanced at Jack hoping he had something better to say. Dean meanwhile, stepped up.

"We know what you are and we need to talk to you."

Molly frowned harder before appearing to become annoyed.

"Excuse me? What I am?"

Dean nodded.

"You're a nephilim."

Molly knew that she could easily take this man out but was it worth it? She clenched her fingers holding back the urge to attack.

"How do you know that, human?"

Jack again stepped forward upon sensing her hostility building.

"I am like you. "

Molly looked back to Jack with a careful expression.

"Jack, right?"

Jack nodded. Molly took a breath before looking across the street to a park that was for the most part empty.

"There's a park over there. Its usually empty. The older people that come out for their morning power walks should be gone by now. If you three are here to kill me, do it away from the humans."

Molly didn't give the Winchesters or Jack a chance to respond before walking in the direction of the park.

"The hell?"

Dean muttered to Sam before taking off after Molly. It seemed like he almost have to break into a run to keep up with the girl.

"Hey! STOP!"

Dean shouted as he finally caught up. Molly turned looking at him with cold eyes that instantly reminded Dean of your typical angel.

"What?"

She snapped. Sam and Jack had finally caught up at this point as well.

"Why would we want to kill you?"

Molly chuckled.

"Well let see here….junior over there is a nephilim and you two are hunters. Let's just say angels don't view, shorty and I as worth too much."

Sam shook his head.

"No! We don't' want to hurt you at all. If we didn't like nephilim then why would we have him with us?"

Molly shrugged.

"Fair point. So what do you want with me?"

Jack started talking again.

"We were here to ask for help but it looks like you need some help yourself."

Molly shook her head.

"I am just fine and dandy thank you."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap princess. You're alone and vulnerable. What are you going to do when some angels show up to come after you? Pray for the best? I don't think so. We can help keep you safe if you agree to help us."

Dean was fighting the urge to tell Jack to just throw the girl over his shoulder and take her back. Something about kidnapping didn't sound like such a good idea though.

"You're kind of a prick, you know that? Maybe you should go to IKEA and assemble yourself a personality."

Molly hissed at Dean.

"Yeah, I've heard that a few times. Trust me sweetheart you are no gem yourself. I am just getting too old for games. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. Yeah, we are hunters. We also know that you are a nephilim. We need some help with this angel we have. Jack had a vision that you could help him. He's kind of on the….unfortunate side after dealing with the prince of hell. We also knew your father. You help us fix our friend and we will keep you safe. It also looks like you need some help with your powers. We can help with that?"

Molly's eyes widened at the mention of the word _father._ Her blue eyes focused on Dean.

"You know my father?"

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, we do. If you help us maybe we can get him around. He's kind of an obnoxious, pretentious jerk."

Molly scoffed but was internally going into hyper drive. They knew her father. He was actually in existence. Even if he was a giant pompous prick she could at least see him and maybe get some questions answered. It was worth a shot right?

Sam began talking at this point. Maybe Dean's _bad cop_ routine wouldn't get them anywhere

"You won't have to be alone anymore. I understand that you have had to be a different and be on your own. You don't have to live like that anymore. We are all different. Each of us has something that makes us different and those differences makes us unique. Please."

Jack came in right behind Sam.

"Molly, I know its hard…being like us. Its confusing, dangerous, and you can't help wondering who you belong with. I'm still getting used to everything myself. I can assure you though, these guys, are really good people. They are my family and if you come with us you can have a family too. You won't have to worry about hiding what gifts you were given at birth. We can help you understand everything."

Molly was quiet for a few minutes. She was clearly thinking about everything that they were all saying.

"Are you going to hog tie me and throw me into a white van if I say no?"

Dean frowned.

"We aren't psychos."

Molly smiled at that. She could foresee a good friendship with Dean in the making. The smart ass of a man seemed like he could compliment her easily.

"I have nothing to lose. One condition."

Dean nodded.

"Name it."

"If I want to leave, you have to let me."

Jack gave her a thumbs up.

"Deal!"

Sam and Dean gave him a frown but quickly agreed.

"Deal."

They both said reluctantly

 _some time later…._

Walking into the bunker Dean lugged Molly's suite case down the stairs before looking back at her.

"Son of a bitch woman do you have a rock collection?"

Molly shook her head as she took off her jacket.

"I like to read. Well what do you know this really is a bunker."

Sam chuckled.

"You thought we were joking?"

Molly shrugged.

"I figured you were doing something cute like how people name their cars. This is pretty neat."

Dean meanwhile, sat the suite cases down wanting nothing more then to go find a beer and a heating pad. When he noticed Gabriel still sitting on the couch Dean decided to put the master plan into play.

"Molly, come with me please. You kept asking what you could help us with…well here you go."

Dean pulled Molly into the room as Gabriel stood up. His golden eyes focused on Molly before going wide. Dean wondered if he was awe struck or if he had just realized that Molly was a nephilim? As much as Dean wanted to make a cupid joke he decided against it.

"Gabriel this is Molly. Molly this is Gabriel, he's the one we need some help with."

Molly looked at him with wide eyes. She ignored the curious expression that Dean gave her as she focused on the angel in front of her. Immediately she was on guard but at the same time he felt different. He didn't seem like the few angels she had encountered in her life. There was also this strange _tug_ that seemed to be pulling her to him.

"So does he talk?"

Dean chuckled.

"Well we were hoping that you could help with that."

Molly blinked a few times.

"Dean, can I talk to you over there?"

Dean nodded before following Molly across the room. She flipped her dark blonde hair over her shoulder before leaning close.

"Dean, I am pretty cool with you already because I think we have a lot of the same thinking but you do realize that I am no doctor right?"

Dean laughed.

"Yeah, we got that memo. Look kid, we have some faith in you. We wouldn't have spent all this afternoon tracking you down like a bunch of creeps if we didn't. I may have been a dick back at that park but I think you can help and I think he can help you. Give it a shot?"

Molly looked back over her shoulder at Gabriel, who was starring at her with wide golden awe struck eyes.

 _Why does he have to be so adorable?_

She thought before turning back to Dean.

"All right Winchester. You have yourself a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean watched as Molly walked back to Gabriel. He could tell that she was saying a few things to Gabriel that resulted in the archangel shrugging and Molly wincing.

"Oh boy that's the beginnings of a beautiful relationship."

Dean muttered to Sam as he turned to walk back to his bedroom. He didn't really want to witness the awkwardness happen. If Molly could fix Gabriel then Dean would be in eternal awe of her. So far it appeared that she was just as awkward as Gabriel. Had this been a few years ago, Gabriel would probably be trying to woo the pants off of Molly. Now here he stood almost like an awkward version of Cas.

The next two weeks passed without much excitement. Molly was trying everything that she could to get Gabriel to talk. She had tried bribing him into talking which actually got a smirk out of the archangel.

"Apparently $20 and a batch of brownies isn't a good deal."

Molly had said to Dean when Gabriel was out of ear shot. Dean looked up from his pie that Molly had made earlier.

"If it was me you could keep your twenty bucks and just give me the brownies. I'll sing like a canary if you make me another one of these pies."

Molly rolled her eyes trying not to laugh at Dean. Over the past few wees she and Dean had indeed grown closer.

"Of course you would. Before you ask I will make another one. Sam is going to be pissed you didn't' let him have one measly slice. Sheesh you didn't even let him try the crust."

Dean nodded.

"It was good. So how's it going with Gabriel?"

Molly looked over her shoulder making sure that he wasn't in ear shot.

"I don't know. I thought with this whole soulmate business I could possibly be able to get him to talk but apparently I wasn't right there. I've tried bribing him. Hell I even tried boring him into talking to me. I took him to a scarf museum…again absolutely nothing but a yawn."

A few mornings later Sam and Dean were awoken by the smell of bacon frying. They stumbled into the kitchen wondering who was up at the crack of dawn cooking. They wasn't complaining in the slightest! The thought of having someone that could cook halfway decent was beyond exciting!

Dean practically fell into a chair at the table. Ignoring the raised eyebrow expression that Gabriel was giving him from across the room. Molly quickly turned. She was clearly thinking that Gabriel had fallen out of his chair or something.

"Well good morning to you too."

She said cheerfully. Dean nodded tiredly. Before he could even begin talking he needed some form of caffeine in his system.

"I wouldn't talk to him before he's had coffee."

Molly spun around at a voice she hadn't heard before. Behind her stood a man dressed in a suite and trench coat. Molly didn't need any help in noticing that this man was an angel. From all of her dealing with angels in the past she didn't suspect this one would go so well. She was so lost in her automatic nervousness over facing another angel, Molly didn't even realize that she was close to the stove until her hand landed on the eye.

"Oh shit!"

She squealed. Cas titled his head as Gabriel was in the room in the blink of an eye. He looked at Cas before taking Molly's hand in his looking at the now ruined skin. He didn't care that she could heal herself in a moment or two. Gabriel reached out tracing his finger over the place instantly healing the burn.

Cas looked at the two in front of his tilting his head to the side. Dean stood walking over and gently pulling Cas from the room.

"I don't understand. Who is she?"

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Gabriel and Molly. The two were starring at each other in a way that made Dean want to gag.

"Cas, buddy you have missed a lot of the past day! Granted I wanted this to happen but I never said I wanted to be a freest hand witness. Anyway, that's Molly…"

Cas frowned.

"She's a nephilim and Balthazar is her father."

Dean nodded.

"Yep, that's exactly who she is. She also appears to be Gabriel's soulmate and she might be able to put him back together."

Cas blinked.

"If any one can fix him it would be her. How did you find her?"

Jack eagerly held his hand up.

"I saw her in a vision. We went and found her."

Cas focused his attention back on Dean and spoke in a low voice.

"Tell me that you didn't kidnap the girl?"

Dean laughed at the way that Castiel was looking at him. The angel knew them too well.

"No, she came on her own. Apparently she hasn't had that great of a life. Balthazar clearly doesn't know about her. If he does I don't think he would give two shits anyway. She seems like a good person. A little snarky but that isn't something that we haven't dealt with before."

Cas was quiet for a moment as he looked between Jack and Molly. There were two nephilim now. Jack didn't have 100% control over his powers. Cas had no clue as to what Molly could and couldn't do. He had a feeling that along with his other endeavors he would be devoting a lot of time to both nephilim. Not that he minded. The last thing that Cas wanted was to see either of them harmed. Although he knew nothing about Molly, the last thing that needed to happen was her being harmed. Gabriel could tend to her when he got back to where he needed to be. At the moment the archangel couldn't take care of himself let alone his newly acquired soulmate.

"Yeah, well….here we are."

Cas replied softly.

Meanwhile, Molly and Gabriel stood still silently looking at each other. Molly hadn't moved to take her hand out of Gabriel's grasp. She was used to his golden eyes watching her every move but today it was different. Something seemed more intense this time though.

"You didn't have to do that you know. You probably shouldn't have. That was wasting some of your energy."

Gabriel shrugged before reaching out and pushing one of her blonde curls away from her face. Molly closed her eyes trying to read his mind but could see nothing.

"Gabriel, you can let me in. You know I am not going to hurt you. All I am asking for is one word."

Molly said in almost a whisper so only Gabriel could hear. He looked at her sadly but said nothing. Molly waited a moment hoping that he would change his mind. However, when Gabriel shook his head she knew that her hopes were in vain.

"Its okay. When you're ready is fine."

Gabriel nodded, closing his hand around hers.

"Oh my dad who is she?"

The two were so lost in their little world that they hadn't noticed the sound of another voice in the bunker. Both Gabriel and Molly turned. Gabriel immediately frowned seeing none other then Balthazar standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was no fool. Gabriel knew from the moment that he saw Molly the first time who her father was. He had also put the puzzle pieces together that the other angel had been no father of the year. There was also the fact that Molly clearly had no clue who her father was.

"Oh Gabriel, I heard you were back around. So back to my original question who is she? Before any of you apes make the whole _oh she's nephilim_ spill, I get that."

Molly focused her attention back on Dean and Cas who were standing in the doorway with matching identical frowns. Dean finally stepped forward.

"Take a good look at her Balthazar. Really look at her, you'll figure it out."

Molly felt her mouth drop. This was her father! He was standing less then 10 feet away! Had she been so lost in her moment with Gabriel that she hadn't even noticed his arrival? She felt so many emotions washing over at once and had no clue which one to go with. It wasn't until she noticed Gabriel's frown did she have a feeling that this wasn't going to go well.

Balthazar meanwhile, looked closer at the girl in front of him. Her shoulder length blonde curls and face looked familiar to him. He stood looking at her her until realization hit him with a BANG!

"Oh my holy hell! What have I done?"

Molly felt that familiar sense of betray hit her with a crash. He was rejecting her…just like she assumed he would.

"Nice to finally meet you too."

She said coldly. Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

"Well darling I didn't quiet know anything about you. Kind of salty aren't you?"

Molly frowned as Gabriel gently tugged on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm a little salty. Finally meeting my father after being shunned my who life and all I get is a _what have I done?_ I think that would earn some salty."

Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

"Ick! You're snarky too…guess that you get from me. Trying to put some stuff together here….who exactly is your mother? I've been with a lot of people."

Dean was muttering something to Balthazar that sounded like, " _dude don't."_ Balthazar however, didn't seem to get the memo. Molly scowled harder at the angel. She reached up to her neck removing the locket that she had that held the photo of her mother. Tossing it to Balthazar, Molly made no move to go closer to him.

"Lovely, thank you."

Balthazar said as he opened the locket.

"Ah yes. I remember her….just not her name. She was a lovely lady…for a human. Sorry you have to be part one. That's a tad dreadful."

Molly was clearly holding back rage as she began to tremble.

"Her name was Katherine."

Balthazar nodded.

"Oh yes. How is she?"

"SHE'S DEAD!"

Molly all but yelled. Balthazar winced.

"Lower the volume would you sweet pea? Would you like a pony or something?"

Molly let go of Gabriel's hand and stormed past Balthazar. She turned half way to her bedroom.

"That would have been wonderful when I was four. What would have been more wonderful was to actually have you in my life when I was growing up with no one other then my grandparents who cared about me. It would have been great to understand what I am without feeling like a leaper. What I want from you now is for you to go away and never return."

Molly turned not giving Balthazar a chance to even come up with anything to say before turning and walking from the room. Balthazar stood dead silent for a moment before turning to look at Dean, Gabriel, and Cas. All three wore the same identical frown.

"A pony? A pony? Really Balthazar? You meet a child that you helped create and the first thing that you do instead of actually getting to know her you act like _yourself_ and offer to get her a pony!"

Dean yelled. Balthazar shrugged.

"I thought girls liked ponies! Come on. This is a clear shock to me too! Gabriel you were holding he hand, go talk to her."

Gabriel looked at Balthazar as though he was ready to smite the angel in front of him. He glared at him coldly before giving him the middle finger and storming out of the room.

"Well that's nice!"

Balthazar yelled after him. Castiel, having enough, turned face the angel.

"We have a lot to discuss. Come on."

Meanwhile, Molly stood in her room trying to calm herself down. The last thing that needed to happen was for her to lose her temper completely! She could seriously hurt someone if she lost herself.

"I need to think about things that make me happy…fluffy kittens, walks in the park, ballet….Gabriel."

"Molly?"

Her eyes snapped open as she turned to see Gabriel standing a few feet away looking at her with wary eyes. Molly felt her mouth drop as she looked around wondering if someone else had come in the room while she was in the middle of her Dr. Phil styled chill down.

"Gabriel did you say something?"

He nodded.

"I did. I had to make sure that you were okay."


	3. Chapter 3

" _I did. I had to make sure that you were okay."_

Molly's mouth dropped. She had been wanting to hear Gabriel actually say something for ages! Now that he was speaking Molly wanted to do anything she could to keep him from clamming up again!

"I'm fine….just….shocked by all of that back there. Are you okay?"

Gabriel smirked.

"You just met your father, had all of your childhood dreams crushed, and you are asking me if I am okay?"

Molly looked down.

"You're the one that was kidnapped by a Colonel Sanders reject and had god knows what else done to you and you're asking me if I am okay."

Gabriel smiled with a small shrug.

"Fair point."

Molly sat down on the bed but kept her eyes locked on Gabriel.

"I've been waiting so long for you to say something for a while. Balthazar comes walking in here and has me in a tizzy now you're talking. I guess you like damsels in distress?"

Gabriel was silent for a moment before sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Maybe you in distress? What I can say I am a sucker for a pretty face. Its different with you though. I wanted to rip Balthazar's face off for the way that he was talking to you. If I were at full strength he wouldn't be sitting to pretty right now."

Gabriel's golden eyes hadn't left Molly's face. She was silent for a moment before looking over at him.

"Soul mate genes?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah. Look Molly, I don't want you to be with me because you feel like you have to take care of me or because our genes are dictating us to be together."

Molly frowned.

"I do it because I want to be with you and I want to take care of you…genes dilating it or not."

Molly reached down wrapping her hand around Gabriel's.

"I like this, us. I like feeling wanted. I've never really felt that it my life."

Gabriel turned his hand over so he could stroke the inside of Molly's hand.

"I feel the same way too. With my crazy family it was too easy not to feel like a giant inconvenience."

Molly's expression went sad when Gabriel mentioned being an inconvenience. She knew that feeling all too well.

"Well you don't have to feel that way anymore. You're not going to stop talking on me now are you?"

Gabriel shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good."

Molly looked relived. She was quiet for a moment before becoming brave enough to ask her next question.

"Gabriel, I have to ask. What happened with Asmodeus?"

Gabriel's eyes winded as he looked dead ahead. His eyes were wide as he clearly relived everything that had happened to him. Molly watched him carefully for a few moments before sliding her hand on his thigh.

"Gabriel?"

He was quiet a few more seconds before blinking and shaking his head

"I don't want to talk about it Molly."

He snapped. Molly pressed her lips together immediately looking down. She slightly expected that Gabriel wouldn't want to talk about whatever happened.

"Molly, I'm sorry. Look, I'm just not ready to talk about that right now. Things happened that I really don't want to face right now and talking about it….yeah not happening. When I am I promise you will be the first person that hears anything. Right now, I just want to focus on us. I get right now I can't be the soul mate that I am supposed to be but…"

Molly held up a hand.

"We'll get there. We both have a lot on our plates. You have your issues and I have to face Gordon Ramsey's twin in there at some point."

Gabriel chuckled.

"Good name for him. That can be his code name. I'm pretty sure that he will figure it out quickly but I don't care. He can choke on his ego for all I care."

Gabriel couldn't help feeling like a hypocrite when talking about Balthazar's ego. It was common knowledge to anyone that knew Gabriel that his own ego was bigger than Mt. Everest.

At the moment however, Gabriel could care less how big of a hypocrite he was. The last thing he wanted was for Balthazar to hurt Molly again. If Gabriel could prevent Balthazar from even looking at Molly again that would be just fine with him. Gabriel knew over the following days, or however long Balthazar _blessed_ them with his presence, he was going to be on total edge. If Gabriel had to follow Molly around to keep her safe from her father then that would be the plan.

Gabriel doubted that Balthazar would "physically" harm Molly but he already showed that he didn't care to be mentally harmful. Being at half archangel power was definitely having its draw backs! Gabriel was tired of feeling weak. He knew it would be a while before he could literally go and kick Balthazar's ass into submission. But it wouldn't stop him from attempting to intimidate the other angel.

"Gabriel, don't worry yourself over Balthazar. I've made it without him my whole life, Making it without him now won't be too difficult."

Gabriel leaned back.

"Yeah…I guess. Just the look on your face when that ass was running his mouth….I wanted to beam him to some island filled with rabid pygmy people."

Molly watched Gabriel with a smile.

"Gabriel, you need to calm down."

"I'm fine!"

He snapped angrily. Molly pressed her lips together looking down at her lap.

"Gabriel you don't have to take care of me. I can handle this…"

"I'm supposed to take care of you!"

He snapped again. Molly decided talking at this point was not a good idea. Gabriel remained continued to stew for a moment longer before glancing over at Molly. The gloomy expression on her face made him freeze in his tracks. From the moment that Molly had wondered into the bunker the last thing that Gabriel wanted was to be the reason behind any displeasure that may affect her.

With a sigh, Gabriel stood up and watched her for a few moments. Molly didn't even more to look at him. Instead her hands remained folded on her lap. The expression on her face was almost painful for him to look at. Something told Gabriel this was what her life consisted of…people snapping at her for no apparent reason other then to be yelling at someone. She didn't deserve the venom that he had tossed at her. Even if it was just a vocalization of discomfort, which Gabriel had plenty to share, Molly didn't deserve it.

"Molly?"

"Yes?"

She replied softly, again not looking up. Gabriel ran a hand over his face. As exhausted as he was there was no way that he could let this rip some big hole in between them. He was _supposed_ to take care of Molly. That was his job as a soul mate. Molly would have to accept that in time. She hadn't even started to see how protective he could be.

"Sugar come here."

Molly looked up a moment before standing up. Gabriel reached out wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sugar I am really sorry about that. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Molly shook her head.

"Its fine."

"No it isn't. You don't deserve to be yelled at. That creep in the living room deserves to be yelled at. Come to think of it I'll be right back!"

Molly reached out grabbing Gabriel by the front of his shirt.

"Before you go and reign heaven's fury down on Balthazar I want something."

Gabriel looked at her quizzically.

"And that is?"

"I want you to kiss me."

Gabriel's quizzical expression went to one of amusement as he pulled Molly back in his arms.

"You don't have to ask for that."

Molly closed her eyes as Gabriel's lips touched hers. This was the moment that she had been secretly dreaming about. It seemed that making a move on Gabriel while he was in his own world seemed a bit of a crappy thing to do. Molly had mentally giggled at the idea of her making a move on him then would have been like someone making a move on Rick from The Walking Dead when his wife had died.

"Now sugar, don't compare me to that show."

Gabriel muttered against her lips. Molly could feel him smiling into the kiss before he started talking again.

"I'm not wondering around seeing _ghost_ people."

Molly reached up cupping his cheek.

"Thank god. There are some things I don't think I could fix."

 _Meanwhile in the living room…._

Sam and Dean sat watching Balthazar, who was acting as though nothing out of the ordinary happened. For all they knew Balthazar could have a half a million kids out there somewhere and this was just another day in his life.

"So Gabriel isn't at full capacity?"

Balthazar questioned. Sam nodded.

"It appears that way."

Balthazar looked thoughtful.

"So Molly is his body guard?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"She's takes care of him. Better than anyone else could. When Gabriel gets himself straightened out he will take care of her the way that he is supposed to. In the mean time, Molly can kick ass for him."

Balthazar was quiet a moment longer. He was still trying his best to accept the fact he had a daughter. Never in his life time did he plan on this! He knew the way that he handled their meeting wasn't the best at all. Maybe he could get to know Molly? Maybe having a nephilim child wouldn't be so bad?

He looked up again at the Winchester's taking in their casual appearances.

"So how long have you had the girl here?"

Sam looked up coldly. Cas, who had been pacing in the corner cut him off before he could get anything out.

"Her name is Molly and she is a part of our family."

Cas grumbled. Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry there Cas. Didn't realize I struck a nerve."

Dean leaned back casually on the couch and took a sip of his beer before speaking.

"Well what did you expect dick wad? You better be glad that Gabriel isn't in here kicking your face in. I'm kind of curious to see what he can do right now anyway. Hey Sammy go grab him."

Balthazar looked horrified.

"Don't go bringing that unhinged archangel in here!"

"Unhinged archangel, huh?"

Everyone turned around to see Gabriel standing in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest. Balthazar's vessel went pale. Sam and Dean didn't know know whether to chuckle or be worried. On one hand it would be amusing to see Gabriel kick Balthazar's ass. On the other hand however, just what could Gabriel do? After he had been wondering about the bunker in a silent state; Sam and Dean had no idea just how powerful he was at the moment.

Dean fought the urge to laugh. He edged over to Sam who was looking slightly nervous.

"Well it looks like he is talking again."

Sam was looking awkwardly between Gabriel and Balthazar.

"Sure looks like it and he doesn't sound too happy."

Dean glanced back to Molly, who was standing behind Gabriel. Her expression showed the same feelings that Sam and Dean were having. Balthazar meanwhile, appeared to be as shocked as everyone else in the room.

"So you're talking now? What did she do go in there and play with you?"

Gabriel smirked.

"How about none of your damn business?! My suggestion to you Balthazar is to get lost or I'll show you an unhinged archangel. You disrespected Molly and I'm not putting up with it."

Balthazar looked blinked a few times.

"Are you using your rank on me Gabriel?"

Gabriel tilted his head to the side and smiled coldy.

"You bet I am."

Balthazar nodded before looking around Gabriel's shoulder at Molly.

"Darling, if you don't mind, can I talk to you alone?"

Molly didn't have to look at Gabriel to know that he wasn't liking the idea one bit. Hell, she didn't like the idea! What if Balthazar took this as an opportunity to find some way to kill her? Part of Molly seemed to know that he wasn't that psycho but she wasn't ready to fully trust him him.

"I'm sorry. Now isn't a good time."

Molly replied calmly. Balthazar frowned again.

"Gabriel can survive without you for a moment. He's been just fine for millions of years…well almost just fine. This last little bit is debatable."

Molly's blue eyes looked if possible more angry!

"Its not that I am afraid to leave him. I'm afraid to trust you. You've ignored me for 26 years. Families don't do that to each other. I don't care if you didn't know about me or not. You should have had a feeling or something then you waltz in here acting like its no big deal."

Balthazar shrugged.

"I offered to get you a pony."

Gabriel scoffed.

"You honestly think a pony is proper payment for the hell you have caused her?"

Balthazar sighed.

"I'm an asshole! There are you happy Gabriel?! I admitted it!

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I'm fucking ecstatic."

Molly stepped in, clearly having enough. She put her hand on the small of Gabriel's back hoping to get him to calm down before something bad happened.

"Okay, this is enough for tonight. Balthazar if I want to talk to you I'll let you know. Right now, I don't want anything from you. Gabriel, come on."

Molly turned walking back to the bedroom. Gabriel turned giving Balthazar another expression that just oozed " _shame on you"_ before turning following his lover down the hall.

The room was silent for a moment until Dean clasped his hands together.

"Well this has been a fun night!"


	4. Chapter 4

Walking back into the bedroom, Molly decided to keep conversations on Balthazar to a bare minimum. By the expression on Gabriel's face the last thing that he wanted was to discuss her father in anyway.

"He has always been such a pain in the ass!"

Gabriel said coldly as he sat down on the bed in a huff. Molly turned around looking at him carefully.

"Gabriel,I really think that you should calm down. I think you are taking this a little too far. Balthazar got your point back there."

Gabriel looked up.

"No, he didn't. I will bet you a hundred dollars he will try something else soon enough."

Molly sighed before joining her lover on the bed.

"Gabriel you are getting too worked up about this. Can you calm down? This really isn't good for you."

Gabriel's golden eyes fluttered up to Molly.

"Fine."

Molly looked pleased as she took his hand in hers running her fingers over his palm.

"You'll be back to normal before long. I know its frustrating right now."

Gabriel nodded.

"Frustrating doesn't begin to cover it. Being only half charged is in an insult to what I am. I'm almost practically human…a human that can still do some nifty stuff."

"Well if it makes you feel better I'm half human and it really isn't so bad. I know this isn't what you are used to but we can make the best out of it. I read somewhere that I can take out some of my grace and give it to you."

Gabriel's head shot up.

"Absolutely not! I am not turning into some vampire or hurting you. Where are you reading this stuff?"

Molly shrugged.

"Books."

Gabriel sighed.

"No sweetie. I am not doing that. I am just going to have cool off and relax. Besides you've done so well taking care of me. I am really enjoying that. I never thought that I would enjoy having someone with me all the time as much as I am now."

Molly rolled her eyes.

"I wish you would be open to the idea. It would just take…."

"Molly, no!"

Gabriel snapped. Molly gently patted Gabriel's leg before standing up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Gabriel asked curiously. Molly turned and pointed toward the door.

"I'm going to let you calm down some."

Gabriel quickly stood pulling her back into his arms. He gently pressed her to the door snuggling his face in her hair.

"Don't go. I want you here with me. What else did you read?"

Gabriel asked before pressing a series of tender kisses down Molly's cheeks and her neck. Molly's hands instantly wrapped around shoulders. She sighed the moment that his lips locked on her neck and sucked on her tender flesh.

"Want to know what else I read about?"

"Mhm."

Gabriel mumbled not removing his face from her neck. He felt like he could never get close enough to Molly. Never in a million years did he ever plan on falling in love with someone so intensely. Gabriel, for the most part, assumed that his father hadn't bothered to give him a soul mate. Given his _history_ it would have probably been a good thing that Gabriel hadn't found Molly (or Molly found him) until this point. He probably would have treated her the way that she deserved to be treated.

Now was another story all together! Gabriel couldn't get enough of her. Sure, a lot of it was just the puppy love of a new relationship but Gabriel knew that he was in love with her. He wouldn't have wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of Balthazar for the grief that he had caused Molly if there wasn't love there.

"I read about bonding."

Molly's voice was soft. Gabriel froze before standing up straight. He had been thinking about that from the time that he realized what Molly was to him. Making a move on her before he was talking seemed a bit weird.

"When….when are we going to do that?"

Molly asked softly. Gabriel smirked before lifting her hands over her head. He held them together before leaning down for another kiss. Gabriel let go of her hands and tilted her chin so she was meeting his gaze.

"You want me to make love to you sugar?"

Molly's blue eyes were lust filled as she looked up at Gabriel. She reached down and began to undo Gabriel's belt. The whole time she kept her eyes locked on his looking for any sign of displeasure.

"I want you. I want you so bad, Gabriel. This may sound wrong but watching you put my father into his place was a turn on."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Watching me be a loose cannon was a turn on for you? Really sugar plum? Well you're in the right place for that."

Molly continued to undo Gabriel's belt until he wrapped his hand around hers.

"Molly, you do realize what this mean right? We do this and there is no way I will be able to stay away. You think I'm protective now? Just wait until I fully claim you…you're going to think I am a psycho."

Molly didn't say anything for a moment. She knew that Gabriel would be if possible even more protective but that wasn't one of her reasons for wanting to bond with him. In fact that was one of the things that concerned her. It was hard for Molly to go from being independent all of her life to have someone who wanted to watch her every move. She had the idea that bonding could give Gabriel some of his strength back.

"I don't think it could be so bad."

Gabriel was quiet for a few moments reaching for the hem of Molly's loose shirt.

"Without getting all _twilighty_ and weird I have been waiting for you for so long."

Molly giggled.

"You really just made a Twilight joke when we are about to bond?"

Gabriel gave her an eyebrow wiggle before tugging her shirt over her head.

"I could come up with a ton more cheesy jokes."

Molly leaned her head back against the door as the chill of he room washed over her. Gabriel stood in front of her looking watching her chest heave. He stood watching her for a moment before stepping back toward Molly.

"I'll make you feel good baby."

Right as Gabriel went to undo her bra someone started knocking on the door. Gabriel groaned as he quickly buttoned up his jeans as Molly yanked on her shirt. She turned opening the door to see Balthazar on the other side. He looked between Molly and a very pissy looking Gabriel.

"Ah looks like I was disturbing something. Dreadfully sorry about that. Gabriel, it looks like that I am about to ruin what was to be a very magical evening for you."

"Was?"

Gabriel questioned coldly. Balthazar nodded innocently,

"Have to borrow my daughter. Ciao!"

Before Gabriel could utter a word, Balthazar reached out and grabbed a hold of Molly. Both vanished before Gabriel could make a move toward his lover. Gabriel's mouth dropped and that all to familiar feeling of hopelessness hit him like a tidal wave! Trembling with rage, he knew that there was no way he could go after her. There was nothing that he could do! Never in his life had he felt more useless!

He was in such a rage that he didn't realize that the lights in the bunker was flickering and what energy he had stored was rapidly depleting!

"Gabriel!"

"Stop!"

It wasn't until Cas grabbed a hold of him and shook him did Gabriel's golden eyes return to normal.

"Gabriel stop! You have to stop!"

 _Meanwhile…_

When Molly's world stopped spinning she stood in the middle of an empty zoo. She looked around to see Balthazar looking at her with a nonchalant expression on his face. He looked as though he regularly kidnapped people and took them to closed places.

"Uh why are we at the zoo and where is Gabriel?"

Molly questioned. Balthazar grinned.

"Don't worry, lover boy is safe at the bunker. Funny calling him lover boy when he is OLDER than me! I find that a little odd that my daughter is with someone that is millennia older than her but hey what do I know? I mean I have only been a functioning father for a small amount of time now."

Molly raised an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around her chilled arms.

"Functioning? You consider kidnapping being functioning?"

Balthazar chuckled.

"I didn't kidnap you. I have brought you to the zoo. Isn't that something that father's do with their daughters?"

"Yeah, maybe when they are like 5. This kind of goes along with the whole pony thing. Balthazar, I'm an adult. Also I do realize that Gabriel is a lot older than me and you but can we stop talking about it huh? Sheesh. Look I need to get back to the bunker. I was in the middle of bonding before you decided to take me here."

Balthazar tilted his head.

"I don't need to know **that** part. I'm sure Gabriel will be patiently waiting for you return. Can't I have you for just a few moments?"

Molly sighed.

"What do you want from me?"

It was Balthazar's turn to sigh.

"Look Molly, I realize that our meeting wasn't ideal. You have to realize that having a child was never in plans. Never from the time that I was created did I ever think that I would have a child. I'm struggling with words here, darling."

Molly's critical expression softened.

"Keep trying."

She replied calmly. Balthazar took a breath.

"Molly, I know that you are well versed on what nephilim mean and about existence. That is one reason why I was a little stunned to see you standing there. I know well about Jack and his existence but realizing that I created one….was shocking. From the time that I was created until the time I came to earth to do my thing it was always ingrained in me that creating a nephilim was a big big no no! However, here you are and your living. You aren't no monster. I don't see that in you. Look at what you are doing. You're taking care of Gabriel. I for one know how difficult he can be. There are also Sam and Dean. You're are taking care of those human apes and doing a splendid job. I just want a chance. That's all that I want from you. Molly you don't have to give me answer immediately. In fact, I want you to think on it. Do we have a deal?"

Molly looked thoughtful.

"Okay. I'll think about it."

Balthazar looked pleased. He looked at his daughter closely. Balthazar couldn't help but feeling that he would grow to be quiet fond of her.

"Wonderful. Well since we are at the zoo we might as well see the animals."

An few hours later Balthazar and Molly reappeared in the bunker. Sam sat at the table looking at his laptop while Dean sat drinking a beer and watching TV. Both looked up with wide eyes.

"Balthazar you might want to run."

Dean said casually.

"Well why would I want to do….ouch!"

Balthazar shouted when Gabriel's fist collided with his nose. Molly's hand immediately went to her mouth as Gabriel aimed another whack at Balthazar hitting him in the mouth. Both Sam and Dean had to look away to keep from laughing. Normally Gabriel would have done some prank or screwed with Balthazar another angelic way. Now here he was almost completely energy depleted and did a total "Dean" move.

"Gabriel!"

Molly quickly reached out grabbing the archangel around the waist.

"Calm down!"

She hissed. Gabriel instantly froze making sure that he didn't harm Molly. He stopped moving and relaxed in Molly's embrace. Just feeling her back against him was heaven enough and knowing that he knocked Balthazar into next week was the cherry on the ice cream.

Balthazar meanwhile was holding his bleeding nose.

"Bloody hell! Gabriel, did you have to go and do that?"

Gabriel snarled as he wanted to make another go at the other angel but it wasn't going to happen with Molly attached to him.

"You just take her when we were in the middle of something! Not to mention that you didn't even both getting her sweater!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes as the bleeding stopped.

"Bloody hell Gabriel she isn't going to get a cold! Do you think that I am going to let something happen to her?"

Gabriel nodded.

"I think you are going to get her hurt and I am not about to let that happen. Father or not you are not to just come and whisk her away whenever you find it pleasing to you. You know what hell I can cause you."

Balthazar's face went a little nervous at that.

"For fucks sake you are obsessed with her. I think dad did your bond a little too intense. I'm out of here. This place is a literal funny farm. Molly, darling, when your lover boy comes back to his senses and isn't a loose cannon do let me know. I would love to see you again without getting my lights knocked out. No matter if he is at 100% archangel power or not, he hits hard."

Balthazar disappeared without another word. Molly slowly let go of Gabriel so the archangel could turn to look at her.

"What happened?"

He questioned softly. Molly shrugged.

"Well we went to the zoo, his idea. Apparently he still believes that I am four. If we have a pony show up here soon I won't be entirely shocked. We also talked. I mean actually talked, no insults. Gabe, I know that you don't trust him…"

"Under statement."

Gabriel growled. Molly gave him a look of annoyance before continuing.

"He wants to get to know me and I kind of want to get to know him. You're welcome to watch like a hawk. I don't mind."

Gabriel sighed.

"I knew that was coming and you can bet your sexy ass I will be watching like a hawk! If that makes you happy….fine."

Molly looked pleased.

"We also talked about something else."

Gabriel sat down on the couch trying to fight that feeling that something else bad was about to happen.

"Yeah, what's that?"

Molly glanced at Dean who was tilting his beer trying to get what was left of his drink. She smiled when looking back at Gabriel.

"I'm going to be a hunter!"

The bunker went dead silent. Sam looked up with wide eyes while Jack who had just walked into the room froze in the door way. Cas immediately stood, knowing that his assistance was soon about to be needed. Dean was the one who was nodding in agreement that this seemed like a good idea.

Gabriel started laughing, which seemed to stun everyone. Jack looked at his uncle before titling his head. He was about to question Gabriel to see if he was okay but Gabriel started talking before he could make a comment.

"That's cute sugar. What did you want to tell me?"

Molly frowned.

"That is what I wanted to tell you. Dean and I went target shooting the other day. I hit everything perfect. I guess my nephilim powers made me do even better. Dean said that I could tag along with him and Sam if I wanted. Balthazar thinks it would be a good idea too. I mean nephilim are more powerful than the angel that created them…."

Gabriel shook his head standing up.

"Oh sweet merciful crap stop! Are you trying to kill me? I mean really?!"

Molly shook her head.

"No, Gabriel this is something that I want to do. I can help Sam and Dean with Lucifer. We have to keep Jack safe."

Gabriel looked even more livid.

"You do realize that Lucifer is an archangel yeah? He is as powerful as I am, fully charged. Sugar, I could kill you in one snap. Do you think that you could stand up to him? No, you can't! Furthermore, I am not going to let anything happen to you or Jack. Do you even care how worried I would be the whole time you would be gone on one of these hunts? There is no way this will happen!"

Molly looked down.

"Gabriel, you can't do much of anything right now. Lucifer would kill you. Oh wait, he's already done that."

Gabriel's frown went if possible even darker.

"Well thank you for reminding me. You know what, FINE! If you want to go get yourself killed, have at it! I'm sick of people not listening to me! I try and teach people lessons and keep humans safe and this is what I get. Well you know what I am fucking done!"

Gabriel turned and walked out of the room without another word. Jack looked back at Molly sadly. The expression on her face was heart breaking!

"I don't think he meant what he said."

Jack said soothingly. Molly shook he head.

"He meant every word. I'm going to get some air."

When she walked out the door, Sam leaned back in his chair.

"It appears the happy couple are no longer happy. We have one pissed off archangel and one devastated nephilim."

Dean meanwhile, stood looking a little giddy.

"No dude, we have a new member for our club!"


	5. Chapter 5

Molly walked outside trying to breathe. Her mind was going in a thousand different directions. All directions, however, seemed to go back to Gabriel. Did he mean what he said? Maybe Jack was right. Maybe Gabriel was just talking out of frustration. That was such an easy thing to do when flustered! Molly knew that well!

But what if he wasn't?" What if Gabriel really wanted nothing to do with her and ignored her form there on out? They hasn't bonded after all so he really owed her nothing? He could dust his hand off, walk away, and feel no obligations. Molly on the other hand, knew that there would be no _dusting of her hands._ She would forever, be haunted by the archangel! It would be hard from going to being loved and adored for the first time in her life to be lonely and forgot about again!

Looking back toward the bunker, Molly knew that she wouldn't be entirely alone and forgotten about. She knew that Sam, Dean, Jack, and Cas would be more than happy to have her around. They would be the ones that would object to her plan of leaving. Dean, especially, he would probably have a fit!

Molly stood quietly for a moment as she considered her next move. Should she stay or go? The positive: she would have friends. The negative: she would have to see Gabriel until he was well enough to be on his way…whenever that would be.

"Fuck it. I'm gone."

Molly growled before turning and walking off in the foggy twilight.

 **Inside…**

Gabriel lay across Molly's bed looking angrily at the wall. He had half expected for her to come in after him to try to talk everything out. Gabriel knew that he should have cooled his heels and talked to Molly. He should have told her why that he didn't want her to be a hunter. Whether she would listen or not would be another story. Just like he said earlier no one listened to him so why would she now?

Rolling on his back, Gabriel sighed. He was more miserable now than he had been before he started talking. Before Molly came into his life, Gabriel struggled with what was going on in his mind. Molly walked into his life and all of the nightmares from his past was gone.

Now here he was laying in their bed stressing over the fact that she wanted to be a hunter. Gabriel rubbed his hands over his face. The thought of her running after some monster that he couldn't protect her from made him sick to his stomach. If was at full archangel strength then it would be no big deal! Gabriel could just follow Molly around and let her do her thing. If a situation got too rough then he could vaporize said monster.

"I've got to talk to her."

Gabriel muttered before walking out of the bedroom. Walking back into the living room Sam and Dean looked up from their TV dinners. Dean sighed.

"Damn it Gabriel did you have to go and piss her off? Molly was supposed to fix us turkey and dressing. Now we have to eat Marie Callender's turkey and dressing."

Gabriel's golden eyes narrowed.

"Well I am incredibly sorry. Now were is Molly?"

Dean pointed to the door.

"Went outside. Since you two are like kaput can I date her?"

Cas, who was sitting quietly in the corner, gave Dean a cold glare.

"Now is not the time for that."

Gabriel's lip twitched as he snapped his fingers resulting in Dean flying across the room into the wall. Cas quickly stood blocking Gabriel's view of Dean.

"Gabriel I am glad to see that your grace is returning however, knocking Dean crazy isn't going to change your current predicament with Molly. I suggest that you go tend to her."

Gabriel glared at his younger brother for a few moments.

"Yes commander Spock."

Gabriel turned and walked out of the bunker. Walking out into the cool night air Gabriel tired to think of something to say to Molly. Maybe an old fashioned " _I'm sorry I was a douche"_ would be enough?

"Molly? Sugar, where are you?"

Gabriel kept his voice as kind as possible.

"Come out darling and we can talk about this whole you being a hunter thing. I promise I won't loose my shit again."

When she didn't respond Gabriel slowly began to walk around looking through the dark trees.

"I mean it Molly. If you want to be a hunter I will go along with it…even if you want to wear that tacky flannel those guys live in. We can work something out."

Hearing a _crunch_ Gabriel looked down seeing a small neatly folded piece of paper under his foot. He reached down opening the paper to see Molly's message written in perfect Enochian.

"Good bye"

Dean was busy trying to con Sam into giving his his crusty dessert when Gabriel came storming back inside.

"Get off of your asses and come on!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other clearly confused as Gabriel started pacing angrily. Both knew that if he was at full strength they and the bunker would probably be cleaned from the planet. Dean glanced at Sam before elbowing him in the side. The last thing that Dean needed to do was antagonize the archangel. With a sigh Sam stood.

"Uh Gabriel….what are you talking about?"

Gabriel turned.

"Molly is gone. I am going to find her. You two better just stay here. You will only be in my way."

Dean stood.

"Molly is gone and you think I am going to sit here on my ass? I don't think so! Gabe you aren't the only one who cares about Molly here."

Gabriel glared at Dean a few moment taking in everything the eldest Winchester said.

"Fine!"

 **Meanwhile….**

Molly sat at the bar with a drink in front of her. She had yet been able to put together how humans drank so much. She had drank two drinks and neither provided any comfort or numbing. Maybe it was the angel in her preventing her from fully enjoying the booze or she just found it nasty? Molly made a mental note that if she ever saw Dean again she would ask how in the world he drank the shit?

After a few moments of silence the bar door opened, and in walked none other than Balthazar.

"Great!"

Molly muttered as Balthazar clearly saw her. A few moment later his cologne hit her as he sat down. Balthazar didn't say anything for a moment as he took in his daughter's appearance. She had changed her blond hair to copper red and was wearing way more make up than he had ever seen on her. Her pretty face was frowning bitterly into the drink in front of her.

"Answer me a question sweetheart what are you doing here? And where exactly is Gabriel? I don't really want to deal with him tonight either. Mixed with alcohol I am sure he isn't any more pleasant at the time being."

Molly shrugged.

"Hell if I know! Probably back at the bunker whining about something. I doubt he even knows that I'm gone."

Balthazar snapped his fingers and a parenting book appeared on the bar in front of him.

"Are you fighting?"

Balthazar asked.

"Uh yeah!"

Molly snapped. Balthazar nodded eagerly and then thumbed through the pages of the book. He read quietly for a moment clearly thinking about what he wanted to say. Molly shook her head. She was going to give Balthazar the benefit of the doubt. He was after all, the one that came to her

"First boyfriend…break up…ah here we go! There there sweet pea everything is fine. He didn't realize what he had."

Molly rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Balthazar I'm not 14. Thanks for trying though."

"I'll go talk to him if you would like."

Molly again shook her head. Balthazar looked relived that Molly hadn't accepted his offer to go chat with the archangel. As powerful as Balthazar was he knew that Gabriel could take him out with his hands behind his back. Looking back to Molly, Balthazar again got that strange feeling of awkwardness that he had when he realized that Gabriel and Molly were together. Archangel or not, Gabriel was ten times older than Balthazar and the angel couldn't and didn't want to wrap his mind around how much older he was than Molly.

"No. Just leave him be. Besides he's going to have to figure everything out. I am not apparently able to he…"

Molly stopped talking when he realized that Balthazar was silently flirting with some bar tramp. Sitting quietly for a moment, Molly turned to Balthazar fully.

"Hey!"

When Balthazar snapped out of his world and looked back to his daughter; Molly turned to the bar tramp.

"Do you mind lady? Oh by the the way this is my dad. Apparently we come to the bar to pick up chicks together."

The woman blinked a few times before hurrying away. Molly looked back to Balthazar.

"I'm not here to watch you get your game on!"

Balthazar groaned before looking back Molly.

"Well what do you want to do?"

Molly smirked.

"Well when I am sad I like to karaoke to Celine Dion songs."

Balthazar froze before blinking a few times.

"There is where I draw a line! I don't karaoke and I will not sing Celine Dion now or ever! I bloody unsunk the Titanic so I would never have to hear her annoying voice ever again! I did the world a favor then Sam and Dean had to ruin it all!"

Molly laughed under her breath.

"Okay okay I get it! I was just kidding. Can I ask you a serious question?"

Balthazar nodded. He wouldn't say it but he was glad that the conversation of Celine Dion had ended.

"Of course, darling."

Molly took a breath.

"I'm going to be a hunter. Do you think I am crazy?"

Balthazar was quiet a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Oh love you are funny! You are going to be one of those flannel wearing hunters? Sweetheart your much too good for that. Not to mention I think I may have had one of those heart attacks the mortals talk about."

When Molly didn't respond, Balthazar froze.

"You're really serious about all of this?"

Molly nodded.

"Totally. I personally think that I would make a good hunter. After all I have angel in my blood and word on the street is nephilim are more powerful than the angel that sired them. You were a powerful angel. I could do a lot of good for this world. There is also the little issue with keeping Jack safe and defeating Lucifer. Sam and Dean need all the help that they can get."

Balthazar didn't move for a few moments. His blue eyes were wide as he processed his daughter's words.

"Is this why Gabriel is not with you? Let me guess you told him and he had a fit?"

Molly adjusted in her seat.

"It doesn't matter how Gabriel responded. He doesn't believe in me and obviously neither do you. It appears all angels are all the same."

Balthazar snapped his fingers making everyone in the bar freeze. His eyes narrowed on Molly.

"Let me enlighten you on something little lady. Us angels, have seen more horrible things then you will probably be able to imagine! Gabriel and I have seen and dealt with some things that would strike the biggest amount of fear possible into you. That is why Gabriel is objecting. He has seen hell. As for me, bloody hell Molly you can't just come into someone's life, make them love you, then just check out! You just don't go on some crazy death quest!"

Molly appeared stunned at Balthazar's outburst.

"Balthazar, Dad, I'm not doing this to hurt you or Gabriel. I want to help people."

Balthazar sighed.

"Well go down to the children's hospital and heal some sick kids."

Molly was quiet another moment.

"It won't be the same. Dad, Jack saved me when I needed help the most. If it wasn't for Jack I would have never met Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabriel, or you. I would be the lonely little girl that kids used to throw birdseed at. I want to protect my friends."

Balthazar sighed putting his hands over his face a moment before standing up and taking a shot of whiskey out a frozen man's hand.

"Cheers man."

Balthazar muttered before downing the shot and looking back to his daughter.

"Fine. You've made your point. I'll support you on whatever you want but you must promise me something."

Molly nodded.

"Anything."

Balthazar walked to her looking at her with sad eyes.

"If you get into trouble, call me. Don't try to be brave and face something like Lucifer alone."

Molly slide off of the bar stool before wrapping her arms around Balthazar and hugging him tightly. Balthazar stood motionless a moment before hugging her back.

"I will. I promise"

Balthazar nodded.

"Better get going then little one."

Molly smiled before walking out the door leaving the angel looking after her with a nervous frown.

Molly was gone maybe half an hour when Sam, Dean, and Gabriel came bursting in to the bar that was now empty. Both of the Winchester's were clearly surprised to see Balthazar sitting elegantly at a table downing booze.

The angel turned looking at his company.

"Ah look who it is. Only half an hour late."

Gabriel frowned, looking livid.

"Where is Molly?"

Balthazar looked over his shoulder.

"She has legs and knows how to use them apparently."

Gabriel stood looking at at the angel getting a little more annoyed by the question.

"Balthazar I don't have time for this."

Balthazar stood looking furiously at Gabriel.

"Well I don't have time to face the fact that my daughter is on some death mission. I wouldn't have to do this if you would have showed her some bit of bloody compassion."

Gabriel didn't back down instead he stepped up close to Balthazar ready to smite him. Would he be able to? Hell, he didn't know but he was more than willing to try.

"Compassion? Really? You want me to be compassionate toward her?! I am trying to find her to save her and you are giving me some bull shit speech on what I should be doing!"

Balthazar blinked.

"Well if you would have claimed her you wouldn't be playing Sherlock Holmes with these two"

Gabriel growled before pouncing at Balthazar and landing a single punch in the angels face. Balthazar toppled over the table that he was standing in front of going head first into the poured concrete floor. As he lay on the ground all he could think of was how the archangel was getting stronger!

Meanwhile, Sam and reached over yanking Gabriel back.

"Gabriel! Stop! You too Balthazar! You two beating the shit out of each other is not going to bring Molly back. Now we need to calm down and get our heads in the game! Understood?"

Balthazar stood still rubbing his cheek. Gabriel, glowering at Sam nodded as well.

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

After Gabriel and Balthazar had their little spat the two angels walked in different directions of the bar siting down. The last thing either wants was to be in ear shot of the other. Sam and Dean gave each other a shrug. If Gabriel and Balthazar didn't want to like each other at the moment then Sam and Dean would have nothing to say on the matter.

Sam sat quietly typing away on his laptop before looking up.

"Uh Gabriel?"

"What?"

The archangel snapped. Sam shook his head internally wishing that the angel was back to his fun loving self. He would even welcome one of Gabriel's stupid jokes at the moment.

"I may have a way to find Molly."

Gabriel blinked like he normally would when he was about to issue a slew of sassy insults.

"Is that so Samshine? Well get to it!"

Dean growled standing up.

"All right trickster we are stopping this shit right now! I get that you are worried about Molly. So are we! News flash you aren't the only one that care about the girl! Her damn father is sitting over that about to unravel a sweater worse than when he freaked over Celine Dion…"

Balthazar raised a hand.

"Must we bring her into everything?"

Dean gave the angel a glare before looking back to Gabriel.

"None of this would be happening and we wouldn't be on some Molly Easter egg hunt if you would have just screwed your girlfriend!"

Both Sam and Balthazar winced at that. Clearly no one except Gabriel wanted that though in their minds. Dean rolled his eyes,

"Oh jeez really you two?! That is how angel bonds are formed! You have to…"

Gabriel cut Dean off immediately.

"We all know how bonds are formed. You can shut up. Furthermore, we would have bonded but you two always found a way to cut us off."

Balthazar who had been looking slightly ill finally pipped in.

"We should really stop this conversation and focus on finding Molly before she runs into some dick archangel."

"You mean Lucifer?"

Gabriel questioned. Balthazar shrugged standing up. He put on his long black coat before turning back to Gabriel.

"Well dick archangel was being used a tad loosely, eh? It could be Michael or Raphael. I swear dead angels just reanimate like this is an episode of The Walking Dead. I mean look at you Gabriel; one would thing that you would be dead by now but here you are."

Gabriel didn't reply for a moment. The last thing that he had really thought about was dealing with Michael or Raphael. In his mind they were dead and gone but Balthazar just made him reevaluate everything! The idea of facing Lucifer was bad enough for Gabriel. Now the realization that he may have to kill all of his brothers was a pure nightmare!

It didn't matter that they had all gone crazy; they were still his brothers. The last thing that Gabriel wanted was to have to hurt them.

"Yeah, look at that."

Gabriel muttered. He ran a hand through his hair before looking back to Balthazar.

"We better find her before they do. Even though she is powerful I don't think she has enough power to defeat them."

Balthazar's eyes were still locked on Gabriel.

"This probably makes her feel more powerful then being the kid that had birdseed thrown at her as a child."

Gabriel turned away. The last thing that he wanted was for anyone in the room to see the painful expression in his eyes. He hated knowing all the hell that Molly had gone through as a child. She hadn't told him much but he could read it in her thoughts. That was enough for him!

After composing himself enough, Gabriel looked back to Sam. The youngest Winchester was still sitting around waiting for his chance to speak. His little piece of information had just been totally lost in all of the crazy!

"Sam, what did you have before that happened?"

Gabriel asked as he motioned to Balthazar. Sam leaned back in his chair.

"So when Molly moved in with us Dean and I gave her a cell phone. That way if we were out and she needed us we could get in touch…."

"What am I for?"

Gabriel growled. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude you haven't been in any shape to do jack shit! You're getting your grace back now so calm down! Like I was saying, we gave her a cell phone. I put a tracking device on all of our cell phones that way we can find each other. Well after we have all been running around like crazy people I remembered it."

Gabriel looked at Sam like he could hug him.

"Start tracking then…"

A few days later,

Molly walked through a dark empty street. She had been tracking what appeared to be three demons before giving up when they disappeared.

"Some hunter I am going to be. Maybe I should just stick with working on being an angel."

She muttered. Molly found herself wondering how she would explain herself once she turned back up at the bunker. She knew that Sam and Dean would probably be angry but she could charm her way out of that. It was Gabriel that was going to be the problem. Molly wasn't sure how Gabriel would be mentally after finding her little Enochian goodbye note.

After a few moments the sound of people yelling. Walking in the direction of the noise Molly froze the moment that she saw Sam and Dean fighting two of the demons. With a smirk, Molly stepped forward when no one recognized her presence.

"Hello."

She said innocently. Sam and Dean froze as did the demons. Dean turned looking at her with petrified eyes.

"Oh shit!"

He muttered under his breath. Demon number 1 turned looking at Molly with cold angry eyes.

"Stupid nephilim! How did you find us?!"

Molly smiled before laughing.

"Stupid nephilim eh? More like stupid demon for not getting lost when you had the chance."

Demon number 2 looked at his pal before muttering.

"Stop. This isn't worth it. We need to go."

"Yes, it is! I want to be the one to tell Asmodeus that I was the one to kill a nephilim! I will be rewarded!"

Demon number 1 snapped back. Molly's blue eyes narrowed.

"Asmodeus huh? I may let you live so you can tell that Colonel Sander wanna be that his days are numbered."

Demon number one batted his eyes.

"Ah you're still salty over what happened to Gabriel huh? That's right. We know all about your little love affair with the archangel. Hope you enjoyed your time with him because you'll never see him again!"

"Molly, he's lying!"

Dean said, obviously trying to call her down. Sam, knowing what his brother was doing, quickly joined in.

"Gabriel is safe."

Molly didn't turn to face her friends but instead focused on the demons. She wasn't about it let them get away this time. There was no way that they were about to get their hands on Gabriel! Raising her hand she was ready to show the demons who was boss.

"Sugar, don't."

Molly froze at the sound of _that_ voice. She turned, hand still raised to take out the demons, to see Gabriel standing behind her. His face was livid as he looked between the demons and Molly.

"It's you! Asmodeus is looking for you! Stupid archangel!"

Gabriel chuckled.

"Stupid archangel huh? Want me to show you a stupid archangel?"

Before the demon could say anything Gabriel snapped his fingers. The demons cried out before vanishing. Molly, Sam, and Dean turned looking at Gabriel with nervous expressions.

"Stop staring would ya?"

Gabriel snapped as he rolled his shoulders.

"Hey what do you know. Looks like I have my grace back."

Gabriel muttered before looking at Molly sadly. Sam reached over grabbing Dean's arm.

"If you need us we are going to get a beer."

Dean frowned.

"We are? Oh yeah. We'll be over there."

Once Sam and Dean were gone Molly turned to face Gabriel. The archangel hasn't moved from his place. He stood motionless looking at her with that cold vacant expression on his face.

"I guess I owe you an explanation."

Molly said softly. Gabriel shook his head before turning away.

"You owe me nothing."

As he started to walk in the opposite direction; Molly called after him. She was clearly baffled at his saving her life and now leaving.

"So that's it? You just kill those demons and walk away?"

Gabriel didn't turn back to face her.

"Clearly you couldn't do it."

Molly pressed her lips together. Great! He was playing stubborn. She knew exactly what Gabriel was doing. He was trying to teach her a lesson about leaving.

"You kind of took care of it before I had a chance. I am perfectly capable of taking care of a simple demon."

Gabriel smirked.

"Well then by all means don't let me stop you. Have at it. Best of luck to you in whatever you do!"

Molly tilted her head.

"You're just walking away?"

Gabriel turned finally. The expression on his face was so foreign that it startled Molly. It was almost an expression of superiority. He was pulling rank on her and falling further into his _archangel_ persona. Fun loving Gabriel with a sense of humor was on autopilot. This Gabriel was the Gabriel that he was supposed to be. The Gabriel that had no patience for humans and wanted nothing to do with their business.

"Yes I am. You belong with your own kind."

Molly looked confused.

"I don't have a _kind_ Gabriel. I don't belong with the humans and I sure as hell don't belong with the angels! The only other member of my kind is Jack. So far there are only two of us and it isn't looking so promising. What are we supposed to do when Lucifer shows up?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"Hey your the one who wanted to go hunting…figure it out. What do I know? I have after all, been the one who's been around from the beginning on time. But I know nothing apparently."

Molly looked down at her feet. She couldn't look up at Gabriel now. The last thing that she was was the see the condescending expression on his face.

"You broke up with me."

Molly said weakly. Gabriel didn't respond for a minute. It wasn't until Gabriel's finger tilted her face to look at him did Molly look up.

"I was being a dick."

Molly tried her best to control her racing heart.

"Well you are being no sweetheart right now either."

Gabriel actually smiled at that. For the first time that evening he smiled.

"Well I had to get my point across. Molly I didn't mean anything I said. I don't want you gone and I sure as hell don't want us to be split. I'm supposed to be with you and that what I'm going to do. If you want to be a hunter then I'll just have to man up and deal with it. I don't have to like it and you can bet money that I am going to be with you. I would be delighted if you told me that you didn't want to hunt anymore but I know that won't happen."

Molly looked pleased at that. She reached up cupping Gabriel's cheek.

"I wouldn't object to that you know. I'm sorry for running and maybe giving you a heart attack."

Gabriel wrapped an arm around Molly's waist pulling her closer.

"Well you giving me a heart attack was what seemed to get my grace back in working order. Want to go back to the bunker and work on the whole making up thing?"

If she needed any more reassurance that Gabriel was 100% over their spat then this was it.

"Yes. We can get back before Sam and Dean do."

Gabriel quickly leaned down for a kiss. Molly's arms wrapped around his shoulders deepening the kiss.

"Maybe be uninterrupted for a while?"

Gabriel smiled against her lips.

"I'll take their voices away. I can do that now."

Molly's hand that was latched onto the front of Gabriel's shirt slid down his chest to his belt buckle. Gabriel's golden eyes watched every move carefully.

"You're playing with fire."

He whimpered as her hand caressed him through his jeans.

"Maybe I want to."

Molly whispered innocently. Gabriel whimpered as he involuntarily rocked his hips against her hand.

"Tease. I mean it Molly. Once I have my way with you, its sealed. There won't be any going back."

Molly didn't waste any time in responding.

"I don't want to go back. I don't now and I won't ever."

Gabriel was quiet for a moment. Molly's eyes snapped open as if to see if he was second guessing everything.

"You say that now. I don't think you realize just how difficult that I can be. I mean you already left once."

Molly reached up to pull Gabriel's lips back down to hers.

"If we are bonded you will be able to find me so you will know exactly what to do. Gabe, I know our lives will not be perfect. It doesn't matter if we are angels or not. There is going to be a lot of crap that is about to head our way but I want you…I want us."

Gabriel didn't need anymore encouragement then that. The next thing Molly knew she was back in her bedroom at the bunker. Gabriel's arms wrapped around her from behind as his lips trailed down her neck.

"The things that I am about to do to you sugar. I am going to have you coming for hours."

Molly tried to turn in his arms. She was dying to get her arms back around him but Gabriel wasn't letting her move.

"Gabe!"

"Hush."

He whispered softly.

"I want to take my time. You have eternity to have your hands on me. How about after this we get away a little while? Have a little honeymoon of sorts? Jack will be fine with Sam and Dean."

Molly was trying to focus on Gabriel's words but was having a hard time. He had snapped away their clothes leaving her naked in his arms as he whispered in her ear. His hands, meanwhile, were leaving liquid fire trails down her skin. Her body was coming apart with every single caress.

"I would like that."

She choked as Gabriel's fingers worked their way from her erect nipples down through her folds.

"Look at whose all wet and ready."

Gabriel commented. He gently tilted her head to the side and lowered his lips to her neck. Molly ground her body harder against his hand hoping to get some relief. Between Gabriel sucking on her neck and fingering her; Molly was almost in sensor overload!

"Just wait until I get inside of you darling. You think this is amazing just wait until I am making love to you. You'll never want another man again."

Had the moment not been so sultry Molly would have made a comment that she didn't have much to compare him to. Also why would she want some mortal man when she had an archangel, who clearly knew what he was doing?!

"Gabe, can you kind of get a move on? I want you inside of me!"

Molly whimpered again struggling against his hand. Gabriel chucked.

"Aren't you impatient?"

Molly growled before coming up with her own crafty idea. As Gabriel continued his slow assault on her body she focused her grace on him. Two could play at that game! With a craft smile, she focused her grace on mimicking the motions of a blow job. Gabriel whimpered from behind her as his hands froze.

"Clever girl."

He growled from behind gritted teeth.

"Why are you going and doing that?"

He whimpered. Molly chuckled.

"Thought you needed a little cooling off. Besides, you want to play dirty…so can I?"

Gabriel's breathing increased as he rocked his hips enjoying every caress.

"You want to play dirty huh? I am going to grace fuck you the next time you are working on something with one of the others. Wait and see! I'll show you to ignore me or use my tricks against me."

Molly realized that she was finally able to move. She spun around grabbing a hold of Gabriel and pulling him into bed with her. As he adjusted himself so that his manhood was pressed against her entrance. Molly sighed in ecstasy at the pressure before continuing to use her grace to place pressure on both of their bodies.

"Awe is someone jealous when I am not paying attention to them?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck yes I am jealous!"

Molly pulled him down into a long kiss.

"I think you know what is yours."

Gabriel's golden eyes searched her for a long time as he began to press himself inside of her. He wanted to tell her that he could be violent when it came to his jealousy. Like the day at the scarf museum, when she was trying to get him to talk, there was a man in the place checking her out. Gabriel wanted nothing more then to smite the man! That fucker was lucky that Gabriel was not at full archangel power then! Smiling to himself Gabriel realized that he could go give that man his _just desserts_. Molly probably wouldn't like it but did she have to know?

"Gabriel"

Molly whimpered his name as he pressed in inch by inch. Gabriel stopped the moment that her walls clenched around him. If he didn't have an iron tight grasp on his orgasm he would have came immediately!

"That's it sugar. Say my name."

He half whispered before continuing to push inside. Once he was comfortable with the knowledge that Molly was comfortable and there was no more pain he began to move faster.

"Harder, please"

Molly whimpered. Again that was all that Gabriel needed to begin making love to her harder. Molly's eyes clenched closed as she felt an unfamiliar burning in her body.

"Gabe…I…."

Gabriel's golden eyes were closed now.

"Come on baby. You are going to have to hurry. This is your last chance to back out Molly. Guns about to go off!"

Molly cried out as she began to come around him. Gabriel continued to slam into her feeling his own orgasm building. Molly's dainty fingers began to run through his now messy golden curls.

"Seal the deal Gabriel. Make me yours forever."

She cooed. It only took moments for Gabriel to fill her up. Trembling, he turned on his side gathering Molly into his arms. Molly stroked her fingers over his chest enjoying the final moments of their bonding. She could only hope that their next time would be as good if not better than this. Gabriel's golden eyes fluttered open before looking down at his lover,

"If you think that was the best. You haven't seen nothing yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Molly had lost track of how much time that she and Gabriel had spent in their room. It wasn't until there was a light knock at the door did both Molly and Gabriel "rejoin" reality.

"What?"

Gabriel snapped at the person on the other side of the door. After a moment Jack's voice came from the other side.

"Sam and Dean are back and asked me to come make sure that you two were here and decent."

Gabriel gave Molly an annoyed expression before he stood to look around for his abandoned pants.

"Yeah, we're here. How did they get back so fast?"

Gabriel asked through the door. Jack was quiet a moment before replying,

"Um, you two have been in here for like 3 days."

Gabriel blinked before looking back to Molly with his signature smirk.

"Oh well, what do you know? We'll be out in a minute Jack."

Molly half expected Gabriel to give Jack some snarky comment that he would have given Sam or Dean. When he didn't Molly gave him an approving expression as she quickly redressed herself. Gabriel looked over his shoulder at her as he walked to the door.

"I guess I have a soft spot for the kid."

Molly didn't respond as she followed Gabriel down that the hall. Walking into the library, Sam and Dean sat with books in front of them. Molly didn't have to make a peep to know that they were working on another case already. She didn't dare look at Gabriel. Molly knew that his brain was going into hyper drive with the thought of Molly going on another hunt.

Dean looked up taking a set of ear plugs out of his ears. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the eldest Winchester.

"Oh please, we weren't that loud!"

Dean nodded with wide eyes.

"You two may want to go get your hearing checked then. Why do you think Cas split?"

"I didn't hear anything."

Jack stated in his usual polite manner. Dean gave the boy an annoyed look.

"And that is how my brilliant plan went up in smoke."

Dean grumbled before leaning back in his chair. Gabriel chuckled.

"That is what you get for trying to pull on over on me. Glad someone around here is honest. Don't worry Dean, we won't be hearing wither of us for a while."

Jack looked up, clearly concerned. Molly quickly intervened when she felt felt Jack's anxiety shoot up.

"It's okay Jack. We are just going away for a bit. Nothing serious."

Dean looked a bit worried to.

"So with everything that is going on you two are going off on a honeymoon?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"You two are working on another case. I think we will be good to go off and fu…"

Molly's eyes widened as she reached out putting her hand over the archangel's mouth. Jack blinked and tilted his head.

"I read about what is involved with bonding."

"Well that's great kid. We don't want to know!"

Dean snapped before looking back to Gabriel and Molly.

"On second thought you two knock yourselves out! I will pack you both a bag if you want?"

Gabriel, having enough of the conversation, had went into another room leaving Molly alone.

"That is thoughtful Dean but I don't think we will be needing much clothes."

Sam and Dean automatically groaned while Jack went back to his book not saying a word. Dean stood up. This conversation warranted a beer! Originally his intention for this conversation was to do some ball busting and embarrass the hell out of Molly. His intentions went down the tube and his _fun_ conversation came back and kicked him in the ass.

Walking back into the room Dean sighed before looking back to Molly. She was sitting next to Jack whispering about something.

"Molly, just be careful while your gone. I know Gabriel is 100% again but I'm still a bit concerned."

Molly looked up.

"We'll be fine Dean."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would feel more comfortable if you knew how to use your grace better. I'm afraid if push comes to shove you might panic."

Molly didn't say anything as Gabriel walked back in the room.

"He's right sugar."

Molly's eyes widened as she looked back to her lover.

"I will be fine Gabriel."

The archangel didn't look too convinced as he looked at Molly's annoyed expression. Jack sat looking between the two cautiously. Gabriel wouldn't dare admit it but this is why God made his big spill about nephilim being a bad idea. When it came to nephilim there were two types. One was more than willing to whip out their grace and attack someone with little to no thought about it. They went on pure instinct. The second was like Molly; they didn't want to hurt anyone and didn't know how to use their grace properly. Looking at Jack, Gabriel was puzzled. Jack seemed to be the exception to the rule. He wasn't like type 1 or type 2. He was in that weird buffer zone.

"Yeah, I'm not buying that sugar. Come on. You too Jack, you both need to learn something."

Molly and Jack were exchanging inquisitive and wary expressions. When they didn't move, Gabriel glanced over his shoulder.

"Now princess."

Taking a deep breath, Molly stood following Gabriel outside. Whatever he had going on up his sleeve wasn't good and she was worried. Sam and Dean quickly followed looking as equally curious.

"Jack, Molly stand right there. Sam you are Dean go all the way over there."

Gabriel said calmly before walking about fifteen feet away from everyone else. He turned looking back at Molly and Jack. Part of him felt guilty about what he was about to do but the other part knew this was for the best. Molly needed to learn how to use her own powers. She couldn't always depend on him for protection. Gabriel had the best of intentions to being her protector but what if they were separated for whatever reason? Molly would have to know how to handle herself!

At this point in time there was no way possible that Molly would be able to stand up to Lucifer on her own. Gabriel knew that his brother would snap her like a twig! Her nephilim status of _being more powerful than the angel that sired her_ wouldn't make much of a difference at the present time.

"All right, Molly I want you to attack me."

Molly's and Jack's mouths dropped at the exact same time. Sam and Dean meanwhile, were looking at Gabriel like he had completely lost his mind.

"Wh-what?"

Molly managed to choke out. Gabriel kept his voice as calm as possible. The last thing that he needed to do at the moment was completely lose Molly.

"You heard me."

Molly started shaking her head quickly. Jack reached over gently squeezing her forearm.

"Gabriel, we should find another way."

Jack said softly. From the devastated expression on Molly's face, Jack needed to do something! Jack hated that expression on Molly's face.

"Jack, you both have to learn to use your grace. Now Molly."

When Molly didn't move Gabriel sighed. His golden eyes darkened for a moment before he spoke again.

"Fine, if you want to be difficult."

Snapping his fingers Gabriel instantly shape shifted into none other then Asmodeus. Both Sam and Dean's eyes widened. Jack gasped before reaching out and grabbing Molly who had her hands over her eyes now.

"Molly it's okay!"

Gabriel said as he changed back into himself. Realizing what a stupid thing he had done, Gabriel quickly walked over to Molly and Jack. He gently reached out cupping Molly's pale cheeks.

"Sugar, I'm sorry. That was just…"

Molly stepped out of his grasp with a cold expression on her face.

"The meanest thing you could do."

She turned storming back into the bunker without another word. Sam looked after her a moment before looking back to Gabriel.

"Jeez that was cold, even for your standards."

Dean nodded.

"I was going to say that I thought you had changed but I'm not now. You're still a dick."

Dean too turned and walked back into the bunker. Jack and Gabriel stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Frowning, Jack turned to his uncle.

"Was that wise?"

Gabriel was standing with his hands on his hips.

"Apparently not. Hey kid want to learn a new lesson?"

Jack looked slightly uneasy.

"That depends."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"This lesson is the gift of kissing ass."

Jack quickly took off after Gabriel following him into the bunker. Gabriel quickly walked to his and Molly's room knocking on the door.

"Molly, let me in."

"Go away!"

Molly shouted from the other side of the door. Gabriel sighed realizing how badly he messed up. The depressed vibes that Molly was giving off were enough to make Gabriel want to rip his own hair out. He was supposed to make her happy not make her feel like this!

"Sugar, please. That was wrong and I should have never done something that would mess with you like that. I just want you to be…"

"GET LOST feathers!"

Gabriel froze instantly starring at the door with wide eyes. Without looking at Jack, Gabriel knew that his nephew was looking at him with squinted eyes.

"So is this how you make up? You say you are sorry until she gets so annoyed she finally lets you back in?"

Scowling, Gabriel turned to face Jack.

"No…well yes… I don't know kid! Why are you standing here watching?"

Jack pointed toward the door casually.

"You told me to come watch you kiss ass. I have to admit that sounds a little wrong in so many ways."

Gabriel sighed.

"All right Commander Spock go do whatever you do."

Over the next two days Gabriel made many attempts to get Molly to forgive him. Each one failed miserably and resulted in Molly not coming out of her bedroom and forbidding Gabriel from coming in.

Dean sat at the table one morning with a giant bowl of cereal in front of him. He looked up when Molly walked into the room with a frown on her face. She looked around the room carefully before sitting down across from Dean.

"Don't worry lover boy isn't here."

Dean said between bites. Molly nodded as Sam joined them magazine in hand.

"Good. His attempts of making up is getting stranger by the day."

Dean smirked.

"Yeah? Do share?"

Molly looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well for starters, he used a Sharpie to color angry faces on a whole bag of pistachios and called them "Pissed-achios." After that it was the traditional flowers, candy, and stuffed animals. After that things went to hell. Here's the listing of what happened. He bought me a puppy wearing a bow, decided to write me some crazy poetry that was sexual in nature, oh lets not forget the karaoke apology."

Sam and Dean were both shaking their heads in unison. Before Molly could say another word a little red envelope appeared in front of her. Molly looked down taking a deep breath.

"Aw crap, here we go!"

Dean looked at her a moment as he stood up to take his bowl to the sink.

"Better get it over with."

Once he was out of the room, Sam looked to Molly.

"Maybe this will be a normal apology letter."

Molly gave Sam a doubtful expression.

"Yeah, look who we are talking about. Might as well get it over with."

She carefully opened the letter only to be met with loud screeching of an apology. Molly slammed the little envelope closed as Dean came running in with the broom.

"What the hell was that?"

Molly was looking at the envelope with wide petrified eyes. Sam meanwhile, was looking at her with a frown before bursting into laughter. Both Molly and Dean gaped at Sam for a few moments before finally speaking.

"Sam, what is so funny?"

Molly asked softy. Sam had to put his hand over his face a moment before finally being able to speak fully.

"Its a howler"

Dean and Molly again exchanged confused expressions.

"What the hell is a howler?"

Dean snapped. Sam laughed a few more times before finally calming down enough to talk.

"In Harry Potter…."

Dean held up a hand.

"Ugh say no more! I don't need to be in your nerd fest."

Sam looked back to Molly carefully.

"A howler…well its not typically romantic in any sense."

Molly stood keep the envelope closed as much as possible.

"Yeah, I'm good. You don't have to say any more. I am just going to take this screaming thing and burn it."

Molly had been in her room for maybe half an hour when Gabriel came walking back into the bunker. He didn't have his stereotypical smirk on his face. Dean looked up before leaning back in his chair.

"I am so glad that you are not my soul mate."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me too."

Dean chuckled.

"You really think that a howler is way to a woman's heart?"

Gabriel's smirk instantly fell.

"I thought that she would find it funny."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she found that to be a real hoot. You scared the living shit out of her and me. Sam was the one that found it funny. Should I leave you two alone for a while?"

Both Gabriel and Sam looked at each other for a moment before looking in opposite directions.

"That's just wrong."

Gabriel muttered before heading in the direction of his and Molly's room.

"Good luck Gabe!"

Dean called before sitting down across from Sam silently laughing.

Gabriel meanwhile, stood outside of his and Molly's door looking at the door handle with a frown. He understood why she was upset. It all made sense to him. Molly hated Asmodeus as much as he did and making himself look like the demon piece of shit was probably stupid. Gabriel rolled his eyes at that thought. _Probably stupid_ didn't even do enough justice.

"Molly?"

Gabriel said her name quietly. He was thinking hard about what would have happened if Molly hadn't shown up. Gabriel knew he would still be in a shell shocked state. Molly was **everything** to him! He hated standing outside the door sensing all of her emotions and not being able to get to her. Gabriel knew that he could bust through the door and force cuddle her but that wouldn't get him anywhere. Force cuddles never worked out for anyone!

"Its open."

Molly's voice was soft. Gabriel didn't need anymore encouragement to go inside. Walking into the bedroom Gabriel quickly shut the door before turning back to Molly. She sat on the bed with her legs drawn to her chest. Her blue eyes rolled up to him clearly waiting for Gabriel to speak.

"Molly, about these past few days…"

Molly held a hand up.

"If you are about to give me another one of those howlers I am going to slug you."

Gabriel smirked.

"Nah, no more Harry Potter apologies from me. Archangel's promise!"

When Molly smiled Gabriel felt a little more promised.

"Is that supposed to be like Scout's honor?"

Molly asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I think I sound better than a boy scout, just saying sugar. Hey what happened to the puppy?"

Molly pointed to the corner of the room where the corgi puppy sat in the corner in a puppy bed.

"I'm keeping him no matter what Dean says. Dean can bit me…or try."

Gabriel smirked.

"Of course. If he tries anything it will be kind of dumb. Guess I have some stuff to talk to you about."

Molly let her legs stretch out before moving so Gabriel could sit down.

"Yes, you do."

Gabriel sat down before reaching out and taking her hand in his. He ran his thumbs over her knuckles before looking back to Molly's face.

"Molly, what I did was stupid. I thought that if you saw Asmodeus it would encourage you to use your grace."

Molly frowned.

"Gabriel, it was crazy for you to think that I could or would attack you. You should have known that I couldn't do that. Gabe, I know that you don't have a lot of faith in my abilities right now but when push comes to shove I can do a lot of stuff. I've had to do it before I can do it again. I hate Asmodeus more than anyone on this planet for what he's done to you. He's going to pay for that someday."

Gabriel frowned.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can do 0short of having that American Idol Reuben Studdard show up and start singing that god awful I'm sorry song."

Molly started shaking her head quickly.

"Please don't do that! I'll accept your apology just so you won't do that!"

Gabriel leaned back with a smile. He knew that Molly had foreign him at a this point.

"Okay baby, no singing American Idol failure for you."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Gabriel looked over at her.

"Molly, a second ago you said you have used your grace before and would do it again….what do you mean by that?"

Molly's face darkened before she climbed on Gabriel's lap. Placing one leg on either side of his body, she snuggled her face into his neck.

"Just mean kids when I was little. They knew how to push me. I used to take their crap until one day I just snapped. I really hurt them. After that my grandma decided that it was time to home school me and keep me away from other people. I was just too…different."

Gabriel's expression was dark. He sat quietly for a moment before he began speaking again.

"Stupid kids. They didn't realize how wonderful of a creature you are. Do you happen to now where any of them are now?"

Molly poked her head up.

"Gabriel you can't go smite them just because they picked on me."

Gabriel blinked a few times.

"I can do whatever I want. They need their just desserts."

Molly sighed, knowing that talking him out of this was going to be a lost cause. She snuggled her face against his.

"Can you just focus on use right now? Just focus with me on your lap….us making up…Gabriel!"

Gabriel's golden eyes returned back to their normal state.

"Well I am all for making up!"


	8. Chapter 8

The following days passed without much excitement. Gabriel and Molly were back to being 100% happy with each other. Dean was getting sick of walking in on them making out.

"Okay, you two have been attached at the lips for the past few days in all corners of this bunker. If you want to make out fine! Go do it in your room. We all don't want to see it! You two are scarring Jack."

Dean yelled resisting the urge the throw the glass of water he was drinking all over Gabriel and Molly. Gabriel slowly let go of Molly enough to look at Jack who was sitting on his computer giggling over something that he was watching.

"Yeah, truly traumatized child."

Gabriel replied before going back to kissing Molly's neck. Dean groaned.

"Weren't you two about to go on a honeymoon. There's the door...see ya!"

Molly gently pulled away from Gabriel leaving the archangel looking mournfully after her.

"You're right Dean we were. Gabriel come on."

Molly disappeared from the room with a smile. Gabriel remained on the couch until she was out of ear shot before standing up. Dean was watching him curiously.

"All right, Gabriel what is eating you?"

Gabriel's golden eyes darkened.

"Nothing. Just keep your eyes open over the next few days."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm. Gabriel, I'm not feeling up to riddles today. Just cut to the chase man."

Gabriel turned back to Dean.

"I tapped into angel radio and turns out that Raphael is back as well. He knows about Molly and Jack but he's a bit side tracked by Asmodeus."

Dean groaned.

"That stupid mutant ninja archangel is back? Damn you guys are hard to kill!"

Gabriel frowned before crossing his arms over his chest. Dean sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that. Don't get your panties in a wad. So let me guess Raphael will want to find a way to hurt Molly and Jack."

Gabriel nodded.

"Bingo. We need to go find him and kill him before he find them."

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Jack who was still watching some anime TV show.

"Well we better get going before they start asking questions. Cas can keep an eye on them."

Molly walked back into the room with a bag in her hand. She smiled at Gabriel; totally unaware of what was going on.

"Gabe, I'm ready to..."

Gabriel held his hand up.

"Sorry sugar, uh rain check. I have to go help Sam and Dean with something. We'll be back in a few days."

Molly frowned, looking completely baffled.

"Uh what about our honeymoon?"

Gabriel shrugged innocently.

"They need me right now. I'll make it up to you. We have eternity."

Gabriel said that last part with a sheepish smile before quickly kissing forehead and following Dean out. Molly stood clearly confused. She didn't notice Jack walk in until his hand touched her back.

"What was that?"

He asked curiously. It was Molly's turn to shrug.

"Absolutely no idea. Guess its just us for the next few days."

Jack nodded.

"Awesome! We should have a movie marathon and binge eat popcorn and candy."

Molly gave Jack that concerned mother like expression that she seemed to reserve just for him.

"I'll just get you some tums."

The following few hours were pretty dull. Molly sat in her room watching some show about living in Alaska. She understood that sometimes cases came up out of the blue like this but what was Gabriel doing getting involved with one? A better questions was what was so important that he just bolted like that?

Molly hated admitting it but she was feeling a tad bummed out. She had been looking forward to having some strictly alone time with Gabriel.

"So much for a honeymoon for me."

Molly mumbled before laying back.

"Molly, are you okay?"

She looked up seeing Jack in the doorway looking concerned. He walked into the room sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just moody."

Jack was quiet a moment before speaking.

"I know Gabriel kind of disappointed you earlier. I could see it on your face."

Molly nodded as she moved to sit beside Jack.

"Yeah, I am a little disappointed. Guess I should get used to it. He's back to full power now and probably has a lot of important archangel stuff to do that doesn't include me. God I sound bitter."

Jack shook his head.

"No, its okay if you sound that way in my opinion. You both just bonded and now he's off doing whatever they doing."

Molly looked down at her lap. She hadn't really thought in the beginning about what would happen after Gabriel returned to full power. In some childish was she had it in her head that he would always be there with her. She hadn't really thought about what he would do once he was back to being an archangel. This made Molly feel even more childish! Gabriel wouldn't be the peace wanting angel that he used to be. He was going to have to be leader that he was meant to be.

"Jack I am going to run out and get some stuff for dinner. I feel like cooking the human way."

Jack looked immediately concerned.

"But Dean told us to not leave the bunker."

Molly chuckled.

"Awe come on Jack. I will be back long before they they ever return. Just relax. You can come if you want."

Jack shook his head.

"I'll stay here and play look out. Get me some gummy bears."

Molly patted his head before pulling her sweater out of the closet.

"You got it."

Half an hour later Molly was pushing a shopping cart around the local grocery store while reading World Weekly News. As she fumbled through the magazine she found herself wondering how Dean and Gabriel found this magazine so enjoyable? This had to be one of the lamest things she had ever read in her life!

Being so lost in the magazine, Molly wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she ran into something. Looking up Molly's face flashed with embarrassment as she face the person whose heels she ran over.

"I am so sorry!"

She squeaked as the man turned to look at her. Molly felt her mouth drop.

"Lucifer."

He smiled cheerfully.

"Well well you must be Molly! Finally nice to put faces with the names. I see my son isn't with you. That's a shame."

Molly felt her heart beginning to pound.

"No he isn't, lucky for him."

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Not lucky for him. He is missing the chance on meeting his father. I'm pretty dandy."

Molly raised an eyebrow.

"That's is debatable."

Lucifer looked offended now as he put a hand on his chest. Molly half expected him to make some comment like " _I do declare"_ or something lame. He focused his attention back on Molly.

"Why do you smell like my brother? Gabriel is dead but you...wait a minute! That little shit didn't die?! He's alive isn't he?"

Molly smirked clearly seeing Lucifer's confusion.

"Boy there is no getting past you."

Molly snapped. Lucifer stepped forward and looked at Molly closer.

"Oh my dad! You two are bonded. Awe how sweet! My little brother finally found his princess! Damn took him long enough! All the girls he's had to have his cock in and here you are. This is all making sense. You're Balthazar's daughter. So your dad is one of heaven's biggest man whores and your married to one of heaven's biggest man whores as well. Guess that saying about girls looking for men that reminds them of their dad is accurate! Have to say dad must have been smoking some pretty amazing shit to pair you and Gabriel together! You seem so calm and reserved and Gabriel well you know my brother. Might keep him held down for a bit but it wont last. Sorry sugar, Gabriel is going to get bored of you soon and will find another set of boobs to amuse himself with. Have to admit you're pretty for a half breed. Smell nice too."

Molly's went from mildly annoyed to straight up angry. She knew Gabriel had been with a lot of women before her but hearing Lucifer say that unlocked a whole new sense of rage!

"Stay away from me and from Jack! You'll regret it."

"I'm sure I will."

Lucifer said sweetly as Molly turned and stormed out. Lucifer smirked. He knew he could easily take the girl out but decided to let his words wreak havoc and do their own destruction. He knew that Gabriel would have quiet the unhappy wife waiting on him when he got back from wherever he went.

Molly meanwhile, didn't couldn't even remember how she got back to the bunker so fast! Jack looked up when she walked in.

"Did you get the pizza?"

Molly shook her head as she slammed her keys down on the counter top. Jack blinked clearly uneasy as he stood up.

"Molly, what's wrong?"

Molly turned to face Jack feeling immediate pity that the poor boy had _that_ monster for a biological father.

"Nothing...just...nothing! I need to be alone!"

She turned and stormed into her bedroom without another word. Molly knew that she shouldn't be taking Lucifer's words into any kind of account. He was after that _father of lies_ but she couldn't help it! What if Gabriel really did become tired of her at some point? Bonded or not, she couldn't help herself from wondering the worst! If he walked away or found another to amuse himself with what would that mean for her? MISERY was what it meant! Molly knew there would be no way that she would be able to see Gabriel locked in some sluts arms! She would find a way to make sure that she didn't live to see it!

Meanwhile, Jack stood in the kitchen trying to take in what happened. This was certainly uncharacteristic behavior on Molly's part! Jack stood quietly a moment longer before taking out his phone and dialing Gabriel's number.

When Gabriel answered he sounded almost amused that Jack had gone through the trouble to take the time to call him on a phone.

"Hey Jack, what happening? You know you didn't have to use a phone right?"

Jack rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, that doesn't matter. Something is wrong with Molly..."


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel sat in the middle of a smokey bar. This was the last place that he needed to be and the company that he was in didn't help either. He looked up at Kali as she cleared her throat.

"You said that you had questions for me?"

She said calmly. Her brown eyes were watching Gabriel carefully. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she didn't trust him. Gabriel didn't blame her either! If the person that you had some kind of relationship with was really someone else trusting them would be a big issue.

"Yeah, you know about all of the craziness going on in my world. "

Kali took a sip of her martini,

"Understatement."

When Gabriel didn't smirk at her response Kali had her suspicions that something was wrong with the archangel confirmed. Gabriel only stared at her not blinking.

"Yes, Gabriel I know that there is a lot of craziness going on with **your** family. What I don't understand is what that has to do with me?"

Gabriel sat up straighter. In the day or so that he had been away from Molly he had found himself feeling on the edge again. The nightmares of what happened with the Kentucky Fried asshat was again right in the forefront of his brain. Maybe all of the bull crap about soulmates was right after all. Maybe Molly was the key to making him forget all of his troubles. When she was around him everything was sunny again.

He rolled his eyes at how corny that thought sounded! Here he was, an archangel, dependent on some nephilim! That was funny! Gabriel knew he was making his past self out to be a hypocrite. Before Molly, a standard partner was pointless!

Now here he sat, with his ex, and his mind was going fifty million directions! He knew that Kali was aware that something was different about him. When she tried to hug him, Gabriel shrugged away. He didn't want her to touch him. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to touch him! If i was anyone other than Molly he would shrug away. Molly was that one exception!

"Gabriel?"

Kali's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked back at the goddess apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm needing information on Lucifer. I was wondering if you had heard anything about his whereabouts?"

Kali looked a little startled by Gabriel's question.

"Why on earth are you looking for him? Better yet why would you be looking for him and why would I know anything about where he is?"

Gabriel shrugged,

"I'm talking to everyone who has had the pleasure of being in his presence in the past century."

Kali looked around the room. She was clearly uncomfortable now. Gabriel smirked realizing that her normal arrogant persona had vanished. It was clear to see that Kali was scared of Lucifer.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you looking for him? I figured getting stabbed by your brother would be enough to deter any future contact."

Gabriel leaned back in his chair.

"There is a situation. It's a little complex."

"You mean the nephilim child that Lucifer created?"

Kali asked. She found herself frowning at the cold expression that Gabriel was giving her.

"Yes."

Kali was quite a few moments before looking back to the archangel that once had her heart.

"I haven't' seen him. There is my answer."

"Okay."

Gabriel replied softly before starting to stand.

"What's happened to you Gabriel?"

The archangel froze before he sat back down in his seat.

"It's complicated."

Kali looked at little annoyed with his response.

"Too complicated to tell someone that you once loved?"

Gabriel's golden eyes were icy again.

"Loved is a strong word. We both know that what we had wasn't love. Attraction, yes. Love, eh."

Kali was clearly surprised by Gabriel's response. Never in a million years would she have expected those words from coming from his mouth! Gabriel had always been mushy with her so his sullenness was a definite game changer.

"Who is she?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"She?"

The last thing that he really wanted to do was bring Molly into the conversation but it looked like Kali had put 2 and 2 together.

"Come on Gabriel. This has to be about a girl too. Who is she?"

Gabriel frowned before sighing.

"Her name is Molly."

Kali raised an eyebrow.

"Is she special to you?"

Gabriel nodded stubbornly. He looked away from his ex to keep himself from looking even more pathetic. He wanted to be with Molly instead of on this mission. He wanted nothing more than to have his arms around her!

Kali's voice became oddly more gentle.

"Tell me about her."

Gabriel's eyes snapped back to Kali but didn't say anything. The goddess smirked.

"You bonded with her didn't you?"

Gabriel nodded not offering any explanations. The less that Kali knew the better off he would probably be. He wasn't sure how she would take it and if she would hold anything again Molly. The last thing she needed was some Hindu goddess after her for a relationship that happened before Molly was even born.

Kali's voice was calm when she spoke again.

"I must say that I am surprised! I never expected this with you Gabriel! You finally let a woman tie you down. She must be something truly amazing!"

Before Gabriel could respond the cell phone in his pocket began to ring. Gabriel was internally thanking whoever was on the other line for stopping this awkward conversation! He frowned seeing Jack's name.

"One second."

He muttered to Kali before answering.

""Hey Jack, what happening? You know you didn't have to use a phone right?"

Jack sounded annoyed immediately.

"Yeah, that doesn't matter. Something is wrong with Molly..."

Gabriel felt that all too familiar feeling of nervousness hit him.

"What do you mean?"

He replied while his brain processed every possible bad thing that could happen to Molly.

"I dunno. She went to the store and came back home super moody. She said she wanted to be left alone and locked herself in her room."

Gabriel sighed. Running a hand over his face he felt slightly relieved.

"Jack, she's probably just pissed at me because I had to take off so fast. She will be okay. Just let her be."

Jack was quiet a moment.

"You sure?"

Gabriel felt bad knowing his nephew was a nervous wreck at the moment. The kid had a lot to learn about women!

"Positive. Give her a few hours and go check on her."

Gabriel could hear the frustration in Jack's final words.

"Okay. Fine."

When he hung up Gabriel looked back to Kali. The goddess raised an eyebrow.

"Everything okay?"

Gabriel nodded, regaining his cool composure.

"Of course."

Kali, having enough of Gabriel's lies, downed the rest of her martini and stood.

"Gabriel, be a good husband and go home to your wife. She clearly needs you. If I see or hear anything about your brother you will be the first person to know."

Gabriel leaned back in his chair.

"Fair enough. Thank you."

When Kali left Gabriel didn't _go home to his wife_ instead, he knew that there was a lot of work that had to be done. He couldn't go right home to Molly and everything be okay. Knowing that there was a lot of danger facing his "family" was enough to keep Gabriel going. He would have to shove the want to get home to Molly in the closet for the time being and let Jack deal with things back home.

Meanwhile,

Jack sat in front of his laptop when Balthazar appeared in front of him. Balthazar smiled his normal shit eating grin.

"Greetings, thought I would come by to see my Molly. Where is she?"

Jack pointed to the bedroom. Balthazar's smile faded. He didn't move to go for his daughter. Jack smirked. He knew why Balthazar wasn't moving.

"Gabriel isn't here."

Balthazar frowned.

"Huh? What do you mean he isn't here? I expected them to be together...bonding and all."

Jack shrugged.

"He said that he has things to do."

Balthazar sighed.

"And I am guessing Molly isn't the least bit pleased with him?"

Jack nodded. Balthazar groaned.

"Well I guess I shall go fix everything. I'll have her home soon."

Balthazar didn't wait for Jack to object before racing down the hall and into Molly and Gabriel's room. Molly was laying on the floor with her legs stretched out on the closed door of her closet. She looked up at Balthazar with hopeful eyes. He sighed knowing that she was hoping that he was someone else

"Hey dad, come for a visit?"

She asked. Balthazar nodded.

"Yes, sweet pea why are you laying like that?"

Molly shrugged,

"Its comfy."

Balthazar shrugged at her response before remembering why he was there.

"I talked to the little lad out there and I thought I would take you out for dinner or something. Seeing that Gabriel isn't here and is clearly occupied."

Molly scoffed.

"Yeah, he's away. Where, I have no clue."

Balthazar nodded.

"Well I'll have you home long before he shows up. Come on."

Molly groaned.

"I would rather just stay home."

Balthazar chuckled.

"Nonsense! No point in sitting at home pouting. Gabriel doesn't know what you are doing so you aren't benefiting yourself in the slightest."

Molly didn't have the heart to tell Balthazar about her meeting with Lucifer earlier. She didn't want to mention what happened. Lucifer's joke about Balthazar and Gabriel being the biggest man whores in heaven was still making Molly miserable! There was also the thoughts she was thinking about Gabriel getting bored with her soon enough and leaving her behind. He wasn't with her now so what did the future hold? He was home with her enough to gain his strength back, have his way with her, and then he left. What if Lucifer was right after all?

"Earth to Molly!"

Molly shook her head and focused back on Balthazar who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, what was you saying?"

She asked softly. Balthazar sighed.

"I said get your sweater and come on."

Molly quickly stood doing as she was told. Maybe Balthazar was right. It was doing her no good to sit in her bedroom pouting. Clearly Gabriel wasn't going to be home to her that night. What would it matter if she decided that she wanted to go out for some fun? It wasn't like Gabriel was there to object about it anyway!

Twenty minutes later Molly sat across from Balthazar as he eagerly demolished a fired chicken platter. She watched him with wide eyes as she took a sip of her water. For an angel he sure enjoyed human pleasures...and that was an understatement!

After eating another chicken wing, Balthazar looked up at his daughter before frowning. Molly sat in the booth across from him looking out the window. Her blue eyes were looking more miserable than he had ever seen them before.

"For a girl that just bonded with an archangel you look incredibly miserable."

Molly's eyes rolled back to Balthazar.

"Well, it would be better if he was actually here."

Balthazar frowned.

"Where is he?"

Molly frowned.

"Hell if I know! He didn't tell me anything! Gabriel never tells me anything! He didn't tell me about what happened with Asmodeus. He didn't tell me where he was going or when he's coming back. I'm just a warm body to keep him company when he's bored...at least until he tires of me."

Balthazar was quiet a moment.

"I don't know what you are talking about sweet pea but I think that it is safe to say Gabriel is sticking with you. Isn't showing such a good example at the moment but he won't be going anywhere for long. Bonds are strong than you realize love."

Molly didn't look too convinced.

"Yeah."

Balthazar sighed.

"You know what? We are getting out of here and doing something fun! You are not spending your night moping about on my watch. I bring joy and tonight is your night!"

The next morning Molly woke up at the foot of the bed. She automatically regretted the previous night the moment that she pulled the blanket off of her head and was met by the over head light.

"Crap!"

She muttered as the pounding in her head became more intense. Swinging her legs over the bed Molly could only hope that she could heal herself quickly. It was foolish of her to think that Gabriel would be at home. If he was home she would be feeling like stomped over crap!

Molly wandered into the kitchen feeling like her head was about to explode. She made a mental note to never take her father up on an offer for drinks again. Molly should have just stayed at home and worried over her meet up with Lucifer alone.

Now here she stood in mismatched clothes wondering who in the hell dressed her? Whoever it was needed help! Molly sighed knowing it wasn't Gabriel. Wherever he was at the moment wasn't helping with her hangover!

Wondering into the library Molly didn't notice a new face until a strong British accent started talking to her.

"Good morning miss aren't you pretty this morning?"

Molly looked around before focusing on the man with dark hair and a snappy suite sitting across from a tense Sam.

"Are you a politician or does being a liar run in your family?"

The man's amused expression went cold as Sam and Dean both chuckled.

"I can already tell that you have a lovely personality."

Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, welcome to Kansas. Now who are you?"

The man stood easily towering over Molly.

"My name is Arthur Ketch and you might you be? I haven't seen such a pretty face in this establishment before."

Molly laughed.

"I thought you were some bizarre James Bond cos player or something. My name is Molly. That's about all you need to know."

Looking over her shoulder at Sam, Molly motioned to the kitchen.

"Sam, can I talk to you?"

Sam nodded quickly walking into the kitchen. Molly meanwhile, looked back to Ketch.

"Well James it was nice to meet you. Thanks for coming the visit from...where you are from."

Ketch frowned.

"My name isn't James."

Molly giggled enjoying the amused expression on the man's face. She could already tell that Arthur Ketch was going to be one person that she just couldn't make herself like!

"Well I'm calling you James. Anyway, later!"

Once Molly exited the room Dean, who was chuckling stood. He loved seeing the beyond annoyed expression on Ketch's face. Dean also knew that Molly had no clue about who Ketch really was and the fact that he was the one that saved Gabriel. It didn't take Dean long to realize that Gabriel had told Molly next to nothing. It was going to be one hell of a mess when she did find out but until that happened Dean was just going to play it cool.

"She's a hoot huh?"

Dean asked with a smile. Ketch raised an eyebrow.

"I supposed that is one way to put it."

Meanwhile, Molly walked into the kitchen where Sam stood leaning again the counter. Molly looked over her shoulder making sure that Ketch wasn't anywhere around her.

"That's the Arthur Ketch you told me about? The one that hurt your mother and is just bad news?"

Sam nodded.

"Yep, that would be him."

Molly frowned peeping in to the library. The last thing that that she wanted was this bad new man anywhere near her!

"Why is he here?"

Sam shrugged.

"Just showed up this morning."

Molly rolled her eyes. She knew that she could easily show the giant ass in the door so he could be on his way.

"Want me to show him the door? I have no shame."

Sam chuckled.

"Its a little...complicated."

Sam choked out the word complicated. Complicated wasn't even the proper word! It was a mess having Ketch in the bunker. Both Sam and Dean were on their guard and the thought of Cas' reaction made Sam a little nervous himself. If it wasn't for Gabriel and Ketch's alliance, the former member of the British Men of Letters would have been out on his ass long ago!

Sam, like Dean, knew that Gabriel didn't tell Molly much of anything about his past. It was never more apparent than in the present moment. If Molly knew who Ketch was by his saving Gabriel, she probably wouldn't be calling him James or pretty much telling him to go to hell.

Molly rolled her eyes as she turned to walk toward her room. She looked back at Sam with an exhausted sigh.

"Well good luck to you and Dean with James out there. I am going to take a bath."

An hour later Molly walked back into the library. Jack sat reading a book on his lap. He looked up at Molly with a smile.

"Morning. Everything go okay last night?"

Molly rolled her eyes.

"Never let me go drinking with my father again!"

Jack chuckled.

"I had a feeling that it will be a bad idea. Have you heard from Gabriel?"

Molly's face immediately looked down at the ground.

"No. So have you eaten anything to day?"

Jack shook his head. He figured Molly would change the subject. She wasn't going to say much about Gabriel! Jack could sense her disappointment. Hell, some random person down the street could probably sense her disappointment!

"I'll fix you something."

Molly said softly. She walked into the kitchen and started moving pots around. Maybe something on her stomach would make her feel better too!

After a few minutes, Molly heard a cough from behind her. She turned to see Ketch watching her with a smile on his face.

"Can I help you James?"

The annoyed expression on his face was enough to bring Molly some joy. He was quiet a moment before beginning to speak.

"Yes, actually you can. You can tell me what you are."

Molly felt her heart beginning to pound. Was he dumb enough to think that she was going to be telling him anything about her? Had he figured out what she was? Molly always did everything that she could to just come across as a normal human girl.

She turned looking at Ketch again.

"Excuse me?"

Ketch smiled straightening his suite jacket.

"There is something different about you. Something not quiet human."

Molly's blue eyes narrowed.

"Don't know what you are talking about."

Ketch smiled stepping closer. His dark eyes remained locked on Molly's nervous face. She didn't have to say anything to let Ketch know that she was hiding something.

"I think you do. I think you have a lot of neat stories to share."

Molly shook her head.

"I'm not telling you shit."

Ketch laughed.

"You're pretty. Too pretty to have this feisty attitude that you possess."

Molly tried to move away but she wasn't getting far.

"Well James you get what you get. I'm kind of stuck in my ways."

Ketch was quiet for a moment. His eyes continued to search Molly's face before he did something that she never expected. He reached out and pulled her into a kiss. Molly stood flabbergasted for a moment before finally being able to push him away. Even thought she could easily fling Ketch into the opposite wall and really cause some damage she didn't.

She glared angrily at him.

"Don't ever touch me again!"

Ketch smirked.

"What's the matter? Don't have a man to kiss you like that?"

Molly effortlessly pushed past him but stopped in the door frame.

"I am taken and he isn't some annoying bizarre jerk like you are."

Molly remained in her room the rest of the day. The last thing that she wanted to do was be in any room that James Bond wanna be was in. She knew that she could easily tell Sam and Dean what happened but what if that giant pompous dick decided to do something to hurt the Winchesters? The last thing that she wanted was for something to happen to her "family."

Around 6 pm Molly heard the voice that she had been wanting to hear for sometime. She could hear Gabriel and Sam talking quietly in the library. As quickly as she could Molly walked into the room where Ketch was sitting with legs crossed. Gabriel look up the moment she walked into the room. His serious expression vanished and he smiled instantly.

"Hey sugar."

Molly quickly walked to Gabriel wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"About time you came home!"

Gabriel didn't wait for another comment before pulling her into a long kiss. All of their past unease that had been effecting them both vanished in that moment. Gabriel broke away from her after a few moments. He nuzzled his face against Molly's breathing in her scent.

"Everything okay?"

Molly's fingers were twisting the curls on the back of his neck. She was clearly enjoying every caress that he had to offer.

"It is now."

Molly whispered. She opened her eyes noticing Ketch watching them with a displeased expression.

"So I supposed you have met James?"

Gabriel frowned.

"Who?"

"She means me. Apparently she thinks my name is James."

Ketch grumbled. Molly smirked.

"Yeah because you are the worst James Bond that I have ever seen!"

Gabriel looked between the two before glancing to Sam and Dean. Both of the Winchester's looked totally amused. Gabriel sighed.

"Enough. Molly come on."

Molly looked please but was also a bit annoyed that Gabriel was amused with her assessment of Ketch. She shrugged before following her lover back to their bedroom.

After shutting the door, Gabriel had Molly against the opposite door ravaging her neck and exposed chest with kisses. Molly whimpered as one of Gabriel's hands held both of hers over her head and the other began to tug at the hem of her shirt.

"Get these clothes off."

Gabriel hisses. When Molly didn't move fast enough Gabriel snapped his fingers leaving her naked in his arms.

"Bend over that table and spread your legs, sweetheart."

Molly didn't need to be told twice. She quickly leaved over the table feeling Gabriel's hands lock around her hips.

"You should see how beautiful you look bent over the table like this. Damn I have missed you!"

"I've missed you more."

Molly said as she felt Gabriel's bare thighs against her backside. She tried to keep her mind from Lucifer's words. They had been trying to eat at her from the moment that Gabriel had her in his arms again.

"Just make him happy and he won't leave."

Molly thought sadly. Gabriel's fingers that were edging toward her core froze.

"Molly?"

"Why did you stop?"

Molly whined. She heard Gabriel sigh the sound of him pulling his abandoned pants back on.

"Come here."

His voice was soft. Molly turned around seeing the archangel sitting on the bed looking at her with worried eyes.

"We were kind of in the middle of something?"

Molly motioned back to the table. Gabriel shook his head.

"You mood changed. Sugar, I'm not stupid. I know that there is something eating you."

Molly pressed her lips together looking down.

"Come on Molly. Everything is okay."

"No, it isn't."

Molly replied weakly.

"Gabriel, would you bond with me if you knew that you will get bored with me one day?"

Molly almost couldn't bring herself to look at his expression. Gabriel looked horrified. Horrified didn't even adequately describe his expression. He quickly stood reminding Molly of the archangel she met in the beginning. Gabriel looked almost lost.

"Why would you ask me that?"

Molly, realizing how naked she really was under Gabriel's intense gaze, looked down.

"Because you bond with me then just disappear. I didn't know where you were or when you were coming back. What was I supposed to think? I'm just some silly stupid girl that you are forced to love."

Gabriel was dead silent for a moment.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Cut the drama! Molly what the hell? Where is all of this coming from?"

Molly quickly redressed.

"Think about what I just said."

Molly said in almost a whisper. Gabriel sat in silence a moment.

"Is this about me leaving the other day? Molly there is going to be some things that I do that you can't be a part of. I am not putting you in any danger. This was one of those times."

Molly looked back up him.

"I deserve to at least know where you are."

Gabriel ran a hand over his face.

"I don't want you coming after me when I go take care of things."

Molly turned quickly. She was mad now.

"Do you think that I am some weakling or something? You do don't you!"

Gabriel sighed.

"Oh Molly, please. Fine! I was out looking for Lucifer. It started with me looking for Raphael who is apparently back too but...if I could take care of Lucifer then a lot of problems would be taken care of."

Molly's face went from angry to devastated. Her blue eyes widened as she sat down beside Gabriel.

"Sweet Jesus Christmas Gabriel! You just got your grace back and now you are out after your brother?!"

Gabriel sighed.

"I knew that you would react like this!"

Molly blinked. How did he not expect her to react like this? Was that some random thing that he decided to say and just maybe it would sound believable?

"I just don't know what to say."

Gabriel looked down.

"I'm not some weakling either Molly."

"Never said you were."

Molly snapped. Gabriel was quiet a moment.

"Then why are you so mad?"

Molly looked at him angrily.

"Because I love you! Besides you were far off from finding Lucifer."

Gabriel frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Molly stood and started pacing.

"I literally ran into him at the grocery store. Before you ask no he didn't hurt Jack or me. He just threatened me and said some other...stuff."

Molly couldn't bring herself to look at Gabriel. She knew that he was angry just by his silence. When she was brave enough to look at his face it apparent how angry he was. His golden eyes were almost glowing and his hands were trembling.

"He didn't touch you?"

Molly shook her head.

"No."

Gabriel growled and the lights began to flicker. Molly looked around before turning to him.

"You should calm down."

"How is the hell am I supposed to calm down?!"

He snapped. Molly shrugged.

"Well no one died."

Gabriel sighed. Here Molly went with her sarcasm!

"What did he say to you?"

Molly's mood instantly changed back to the depressed one she went into when they were about to make love.

"Said basically that we wouldn't last. Said that you would get bored of me because you can't keep your dick in your pants."

Gabriel was quiet for a minute before standing up and kneeling down in front of Molly. He gently took her hands in his as her blue eyes met his.

"That was who I used to be. Not now. If I had any doubt about our commitment I would have never bonded with you. Trust me, okay?"

Molly felt immediately better. Part of her would still be afraid for a while and Molly knew that Gabriel was probably aware of that. That would take time to fully go away. But the promise that he was strictly hers and his wondering eye was locked on her was enough.

"I do. I promise."

Gabriel stood up pulling her back into his arms for another kiss.

"I promise I will do better about just disappearing without contact. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"You're here now. It would have been nice when I was hung over this morning and I really could have used a cuddle partner."

Gabriel's jaw dropped.

"Huh?"

Molly giggled putting a finger to Gabriel's lips.

"No ruining the moment. Kiss me angel."

Gabriel gave her a kiss before looking back down at her seriously.

"Where you and Jack out at a club or something?"

Molly giggled shaking her head.

"Balthazar took me out."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"We can talk about that later. I want what's mine now."

A days with a shitty beginning and middle was ending on a high note for Molly and Gabriel. She knew there was a lot that she had to tell him. Molly dreaded telling him about the kiss with Ketch. Even though she didn't kiss the asshat back part of her was afraid that Gabriel would be angry with her to. Her only prayer was that he wouldn't take anything out on her! On the flip side, Gabriel knew that there was a lot that he had to tell her. She deserved to know everything and he was going to have to tell her the truth. As much as it sucked she needed to know everything and he would have to "man up" and let everything out in the open.

"I'm always going to be yours."

Molly whispered against his lips. Gabriel smiled against her.

"Always."


	10. Chapter 10

_Molly woke up in the middle of a dark room lit only by dozens on candles. Looking around she didn't see one face that she recognized! In fact, it was nothing but a dozen demons just standing around as though they were waiting on some order. As she moved amongst the demons it was clear that they could not see her._

" _Well this is a plus."_

 _Molly said with a happy sigh. She looked at the demons as she moved throughout the room until she reached where the majority of the lights were. Her heart stopped the moment that she saw none other than Asmodeus sitting on his little throne of power. Molly immediately turned to go the other directions but was stopped by a thick southern accent._

" _Leaving so soon?"_

 _Molly turned to see Asmodeus looking at her with an amused smile on his face. Molly swallowed, willing her self to remain as calm as possible._

" _Yep, party's over time to go home."_

 _Asmodeus chuckled._

" _Party is far from over. Don't worry, I ain't after you."_

 _Molly raised an eyebrow as she stepped back another inch._

" _Well you aren't getting Gabriel either you stupid son of a bitch!"_

 _Asmodeus chuckled again._

" _I don't want him either. I have my eye on another prize."_

 _Molly crossed her arms over her chest the last thing that she wanted was to appear weak in front of the asshat._

" _Yeah, well I suggest that you just stop screwing with people because you aren't going to be getting anywhere."_

 _Asmodeus sat down on his throne watching Molly with a smirk on his face. He knew that he had the upper hand here and he was about to use it._

" _I kinda lied to you pretty lady. The thing I want is inside of you...your and Gabriel's child."_

 _Molly's mouth dropped._

" _You stupid fuck I am not pregnant!"_

 _Asmodeus rolled his eyes,_

" _Maybe not now but you will be and when it happens I'll be waiting."_

Molly felt herself beginning to tremble with rage.

"Gabriel won't let you. You'll be outnumbered. You know you will. You aren't a fool."

Asmodeus stood with a round of icy laughter.

"You think that archangel is going to stick around?Girly you tell him and he'll be gone and I'll be waiting."

Molly's eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly ignoring Gabriel who was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Molly, what is wrong?"

Molly shook her head. She didn't turn to look at Gabriel. It wasn't because of the dream itself it was because that she was allowing herself to be affected by it.

"Sugar?"

Molly turned back to face Gabriel.

"It's nothing."

Gabriel sighed, pulling her back to him.

"And I was born yesterday. What's going on?"

Molly shook her head, feeling even more stupid if possible.

"Bad dream. Asmodeus."

Gabriel's golden eyes were looking more afraid by the moment.

"You're gonna have to talk to me sugar."

Gabriel said in almost a whisper. Molly took a breath.

"Gabe, can I get pregnant?"

Gabriel's face went from afraid to worried beyond measure.

"Well I suppose its possible. One thing that I have learned lately is anything is possible. Why do you ask?"

Molly swallowed,

"Asmodeus said that I would be pregnant soon and he would be wanting our baby. He said that he wasn't interested in you anymore. Gabriel, we have to do something! That creepy mother fucker can't get our kid, if we have one!"

Gabriel was silent for a few moments before taking Molly's hands in his.

"Sugar, you are going to have to breath. If you get pregnant I think that I will know about it."

Molly looked back to her archangel.

"Gabriel when we are together 95% of the time you are inside of me. It isn't like we are really doing anything to prevent it."

Gabriel groaned again.

"Molly, everything is going to be fine. It was just a dream, nothing more. You don't have to worry about anything! I'm also taking care of Ketch and his making a move on you."

Molly's mouth dropped.

"How did you know? Wait, your not going to kill him are you? I mean, yeah James is annoying but he backed down when I told him that I was taken."

Gabriel smirked.

"Nah, I'm just going to threaten him really well. Kinda hard to go and kill the guy that saved your ass. He does it again though...well it won't end well for him."

The following months passed without excitement. Lucifer and Raphael were laying low on the radar and even Asmodeus wasn't putting a toe on anyone's radar. Sam and Dean had gone out on a few hunting trips. Molly spent her time either underneath Gabriel or helping Jack learn more about the new world around him.

It wasn't until mid spring did all of the crazy return with a vengeance! Molly stood in the kitchen fixing Jack's breakfast one morning.

"Jack, do you want eggs or assuage?"

She called over her shoulder. Jack sat at the table playing with the new laptop that Dean bought him. The boy looked up with an eager smile.

"Eggs, please!"

He said cheerfully. Molly smiled going back to fixing random things. She knew that she could snap her fingers and food would appear on the table but she enjoyed cooking. Judging from the excited smile on Jack's face as he watched her; he enjoyed the cooked meals too.

Molly carefully took the egg out of the carton and went to crack it. The moment that the gooey yellow yolk hit the frying pan, Molly felt strangely ill. She stood motionlessly looking down hoping that the feeling would pass. What a hell of a time to get sick!

"You okay?"

Jack questioned. Molly turned putting a hand on her head. Jack quickly stood and yelled for Gabriel. Before Molly had time to tell Jack that everything would be good, Gabriel was in the room.

"What's wrong?"

He questioned. Gabriel looked between Molly and Jack a little confused.

"Umkay, this is where someone talks. "

Jack quickly motioned to Molly.

"Something is wrong. She got really pale and stiff."

Gabriel's worried gaze turned to Molly. He quickly walked to her putting his hands underneath her chin tilting her face to his. In the time that he and Molly had been together she hadn't even been remotely near being ill. He internally rolled his eyes at the thought of Molly being sick! That was the last thing that he would let happen to her!

Molly watched her lover's face go from concerned to straight panicked as he jumped back from her.

"Oh no! No, no, no this wasn't supposed to happen!"

Molly couldn't help but looking confused.

"Gabriel, calm down. What is going on?"

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at Jack, who was also looking very uncomfortable. Rolling his eyes, Gabriel knew that there would be no preventing the awkwardness that was about to happen. Gabriel turned back around to face Molly. Her beautiful face was filled but nothing but worry as she looked to him for some kind of explanation.

"You're pregnant. I can't do this Molly."

Molly's mouth dropped. She held up a hand .

"Wait a minute! You can't do this? Excuse me?! Are you hearing yourself?!"

From cold vacant expression on Gabriel's face Molly received her answer! Her nightmare from months ago came flooding back.

"Gabriel, you promised."

Gabriel shook his head.

"I was just running my mouth. I didn't think this would actually happen. I was kind of banking on our genetics not working well together."

Molly slammed down that glass that she was holding sending glass shards all over the room.

"Do you know how stupid that sounds? You do realize that I am? What Jack is! How the fucking hell that we were created! You aren't backing out on me now lover boy!"

Gabriel looked down apologetically.

"I have to. You will be in too much danger with me now. If we split Asmodeus won't know what to do. It's better this way."

Molly's mouth dropped. What was Gabriel saying?! How could he think that this would be a logical action?

"Gabriel, if you leave we will be in even more danger! Would you really abandon your own child. Don't be like your father."

Gabriel's face went sour.

"Well I'm sorry sugar. Guess I have more of dad's tendencies then I thought."

Gabriel vanished without a word leaving a devastated Molly and beyond shocked Jack in his wake. He could only hope that they would be able to pick up the pieces and move on with their lives...

 _(8 months later)_

Molly's eyes snapped open as she snapped her fingers exploding her radio without a word. She was sick of every song being the story of her life! It wasn't until Dean came running in ready to attack whatever beast was attacking her. Seeing the pieces of the exploded stereo system, he sighed sitting down on the bed beside Molly.

"That's the third radio this week."

Molly sat up drawing her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head reaching out putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be. You have every right to be...this way. Mourning is some of the roughest shit. What you've gone through..."

"Dean, please."

Molly said in barley a whisper. The eldest Winchester stopped in his tracks letting an uncomfortable silence over take them. Molly sighed.

"I need to get over this...this hurting. It's obvious that he isn't coming back. I think his bond was bullshit."

Dean shrugged.

"He's bullshit. Molly, you aren't weak and you sure don't need some archangel to take care of you! I have seen you kick more ass over this past year. You know how to take care of yourself. Its Gabriel's loss. He needed to grow a pair and man up. No man abandons their wife and child like that. What respect for him I lost. But...we're gonna make it. We always do."

Molly looked at her feet for a moment before smiling up at Dean. She could only hope that he would buy her fake smile.

"You're right we always do. We always will."

(21 months later)

Gabriel sat in run down bar miserable. Over the past months he was deeply regretting bailing on Molly. Just like always when the tough got going he bailed. He just didn't know how to cope when things got bad. If he had just held out Molly would have probably showed him how to handle everything. She dealt with him when he was less than angelic. Molly gave up her life for him .Now when she needed him the most he abandoned her.

If he went back now, Molly would probably wouldn't want anything to do with him. Gabriel didn't blame her either! She wouldn't care that their bond was tugging at him and making him almost ill with need. He needed her! If Gabriel needed anymore clues that bonds were real then this was the perfect kick in the ass! There was also the fact that their baby had to be born now and Gabriel of course missed everything!

"Damn it!"

Gabriel growled, scowling at the wall. Everything around him was just getting to be too much! At the moment if he had an archangel blade, Gabriel was tempted to stab himself! Death would be better than all of this misery! It literally seemed like his father was somehow punishing him for everything that he had done!

"Feeling miserable brother?"

Gabriel looked up seeing Raphael looking down at him with a look of faint disdain on his face.

"You could say that. What do you care anyway and what are you doing here?"

Gabriel replied as Raphael sat down.

"I'm here to help you. You're my brother and for some reason I care about your stubborn self."

Raphael looked around the bar slightly disgusted.

"Dirty place this is. What is this music? It's horrid!"

Gabriel's eyes rolled to his brother's disgusted face.

"It's called classic rock."

Raphael raised an eyebrow,

"I don't see how this is classic."

Raphael waited a moment for Gabriel to make a sarcastic comment.

"Are you sure that you aren't Luci in disguise?"

Gabriel snapped. Raphael chuckled.

"No, definitely not."

Gabriel looked back at him appearing angrier than he was moments ago.

"Okay, I fucked up! I shouldn't have left her! Are you happy?!"

Raphael shrugged.

"Sure, thrilled. I don't know why I am so surprised with you. This behavior just lives up to your reputation. I thought that when you met your soulmate you would calm your ass down. Clearly that was some false hope. Gabriel we all expected more of you. Now look what you have went and done. You went and created some other hybrid creature that could cause some real damage got this earth."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you even think about hurting the kid."

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"That is the last thing that I want to do. While I may have had regrettable behavior for some time, I am back where I need to be now. My concern is Jack and JoyAnna. You and Lucifer clearly don't think things out."

Gabriel looked down sadly

"Her name is JoyAnna?"

Raphael nodded.

"Yes, regrettably she looks a lot like you."

"Regrettably? What the hell are you talking about?"

Raphael rolled his eyes for the thousandth time in the conversation.

"It causes Molly some grief. How do you think your _wife_ feels knowing that you are out doing god knows what with god knows whom. You made a commitment to Molly not some porn star or hooker. Clearly you are not picky about what is in your bed."

Gabriel looked like someone had force fed him a bunch of Lemonhead candies.

"I want my wife."

Raphael's cold eyes hadn't moved in some time. He was hoping that the ass chewing that he was giving Gabriel would be enough to hit home. Judging by the pained expression in his brother's eyes he was getting somewhere. Too bad that this wasn't the only thing that Raphael had planned for his younger brother for the evening! If Gabriel thought that an ass chewing was all that was going to happen; he had another thing coming!

"Too bad I don't believe you. Come, I have something to show you."

Gabriel didn't move.

"Eh? You think that I am going somewhere with you?"

Raphael nodded.

"You can and you are. I want you to something."

Gabriel frowned,

"What? The last time I went anywhere with you I was left hanging upside down from a tree in heaven."

Raphael smirked.

"That was many many years ago. Time to move on. I am going to show what the future will be like without you in it."

Gabriel mumbled something that sounded like _fuck me_. Raphael chuckled,

"Far from it. I am not your wife and that would be wrong."

 _The next thing Gabriel knew he was sitting in the back of a car. Automatically Gabriel recognized Jack sitting in the driver's seat and beside him was who had to be his daughter. Gabriel's heart began to pound looking at her. She was a perfect mixture of himself and Molly. Her golden eyes were focused in the same direction as Jack._

" _This is stupid Jack! We need to be doing something."_

 _Jack shook his head._

" _Nope we need to observe the situation."_

 _JoyAnna groaned._

" _I say kick ass and ask questions later."_

 _Gabriel meanwhile, looked back to Raphael who was sitting beside him as though nothing new as happening. Raphael motioned to his niece and nephew casually._

" _And I give you the new Sam and Dean Winchester. She's a loose cannon and he's the voice of reason."_

 _Gabriel's mouth dropped._

" _They are hunters? Oh sweet Jesus!"_

 _Raphael chuckled motioning forward._

" _It gets better."_

 _JoyAnna and Jack were still arguing over the next course of action._

" _Joy, its too risky, even with our powers..."_

" _Jack, come on. Between the two of us, our grace, and our weapons I think we are lethal to whatever is in there."_

 _Jack groaned._

" _Look, Joy, I get that our father's never set much by the rules..."_

 _JoyAnna held a hand up._

" _Don't bring them into this. Clearly they don't give a good god damn about what happened to us so fuck it."_

" _You sound like Gabriel."_

 _JoyAnna's golden eyes narrowed at Jack._

" _Don't make me kick you. If I ever meet him I am kicking him in the shins. Anyhow, Jack we don't need to be having this conversation right now. We turned out just fine. You are just fine. Cas, Sam, and Dean have done just fine by us. We need to to what we were meant to do. Save people and kill things. We're doin just fine without them."_

 _Jack looked like he felt a little better._

" _I think we should call Raphael. He would have a lot more insight on this case."_

 _JoyAnna shook her head._

" _That would be a big hell no. I am not about to rip Raphael away from his Jim Buffet CD's and margaritas and be lectured for hours about being reckless."_

 _Jack smirked._

" _Well you are..."_

" _Shut it!"_

 _Jack laughed._

" _Oh please, you are so reckless! If I recall properly you jumped on a vampire. It was also you that had a demon tied up and was mock praying for it."_

 _JoyAnna smirked._

" _Good times."_

 _Gabriel looked back to Raphael shaking his head._

" _Get me the fuck out of here!"_

Raphael snapped his fingers leaving Gabriel back in the same bar. Looking around Gabriel didn't see his brother.

"Yeah, that isn't happening!"

He growled before disappearing without a trace.

Dean sat in the library looking at a cat magazine that Cas had brought home. He chuckled at a couple of photos of kitten in teacups before the sound of wings got his attention. Looking up, Dean's rage meter went from 0 to 1,000 when seeing Gabriel in front of him.

"Son of a bitch what are you doing here?!"

Gabriel fought the urge to be a smartass.

"I need to talk to Molly."

Dean put the magazine down and quickly stood up.

"You aren't going anywhere near her."

Gabriel groaned.

"She's my soulmate. You can't keep her from me."

Dean laughed.

"That's clever feathers! She's your soulmate when you want her to be. You just abandon her any other time. Look she is doing great without you. Your kid doesn't need you coming in and out of her life either."

Gabriel's eyes started to glow making Dean step back automatically.

"Okay, sparkles calm down! What do you care anyway? You bailed as soon as she was knocked up? This kid is evidently pretty scary. I mean look at you, you're an archangel and bailed when you heard about the kid."

Gabriel reached up tugging at his hair.

"I talked to Raphael. He showed me what the future will be like. I need to fix the wrongs that I have caused."

Dean groaned.

"I told him to stay away from you and keep his visions to himself. I didn't even want to see what he had to offer. Whatever happens in the future happens. We'll roll with it. We don't need visions or some jerkwad archangel to keep things smooth. Gabriel, we have enough issues keeping the kid safe from Asmodeus without you ringing the dinner bell."

Gabriel scowled even harder at Dean,

"You of all people know that I am the best person to care for JoyAnna."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Raphael told you her name? Come on Gabriel, you would be clueless as to what to do with her."

The two stood arguing for a while longer before Gabriel had enough. Gabriel growled before pushing Dean in the same vision that Raphael showed him. He stood patiently until Dean appeared back in front of him looking uncomfortable.

"Still hate me?"

Gabriel asked casually. Dean looked up uncomfortably.

"Am I really that bad? Wait, don't answer that! Look I don't trust you and I can bet money that Molly won't either. You are going to have to kiss some major ass before she will let you touch her again."

Gabriel looked down.

"I know. I don't expect her to want to be with me again. I just want to make up for what I have done."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just don't get it Gabriel! Molly saved your ass. She brought you back from that crazy place you were in and gave you a child. What did you do? You left."

Gabriel looked down miserably.

"I know, _I left._ I know that is all that I am good for but I want my wife and daughter back. I don't want the porn stars or strippers. I want to do what I was meant to do...seriously this time."

Dean didn't look too convinced but shrugged.

"Well it isn't me that you have to convince. Keep this in mind though; if you hurt Molly or the kid again you'll regret it."

Gabriel nodded,

"Fair enough."

Dean motioned to the den.

"Come on. Molly is on a hunt right now. She is due back today with Sam. JoyAnna is with Cas. Good luck getting her away from him or Jack. She is love with them. And Gabriel? Best not to mention the porn stars or strippers to Molly."

Gabriel shook his head giving Dean the best go to hell expression that he could.

"Duh."

Gabriel followed Dean into the living room.

"Good thing you can't get STD's."

Dean said with a chuckle. He smiled looking in the den where Cas sat in the floor with JoyAnna. The toddler sat in the floor across from Cas. The angel had a matching game between them talking to the baby in Enochian. Dean was used to this. Cas and Jack were always finding ways to keep JoyAnna's little mind challenged. For being only one she was extremely smart. Dean knew it was the angel in her but he was still amazed.

Gabriel meanwhile, was frozen looking at his daughter. Her little round face was focused on the card that Cas was holding out to her. Her golden eyes looked at the card before picking it up and pointing to a card that was in the middle of the rows of cards. She adjusted the stuff rabbit in her arms and turned the card over.

"Very good!"

Cas said with a smile.

"Yay, me!"

Gabriel smiled. Her little voice even seemed almost perfect to him! He was so occupied in watching his daughter focus on the cards that he didn't notice Cas look up.

"Um...Dean?"

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I know. He is standing there. I'll talk to you about it later."

Cas stood up looking at Gabriel with wide eyes. Dean looked between the two realizing that they were having a silent conversation that he wasn't a part of.

"Well, this is fun."

Dean muttered as JoyAnna stood up and toddled over to Cas. She tugged on his trench coat with a grin. When Cas didn't look down she started to tug hard.

"Cassie! Cassie! Cassie!"

Cas shook his head interrupting Gabriel's long drawn out explanation of what happened and looked down at JoyAnn who was starting to untie his shoes.

"No."

He said calmly before reaching down and picking the child up who automatically went to chew on his tie. Cas coughed politely and flipped his tie over his shoulder.

"I haven't left you little one."

He said that as almost a bitch slap to his brother. In ways, Cas felt guilty seeing the hurt expression in Gabriel's eyes.

"I warn you Gabriel, she is very shy around strangers."

Gabriel nodded sadly as Cas turned. The moment the baby's golden eyes met his; all of Gabriel's past stupid decisions felt even more ignorant. She looked at him for a moment before looking back to Cas.

"Its all right Joy. This is your father."

Cas stepped closer trying to determine if she would go to Gabriel. JoyAnna looked between Cas and Gabriel a moment before flinging her arms around Cas' neck. She crammed her face against Cas' cheek. The angel sighed trying to loosen the child's grip. Gabriel looked down at his feet sadly. Cas was waiting for the archangel to start tearing up. Cas sat JoyAnna down. The toddler took off across the room to Dean holding her hands up with a smile. Dean picked her up.

"That is a pretty dress you are wearing Joy."

Cas turned looking at Dean.

"And she's only pulled it over her head 3 times."

Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, we are gonna have to work on that. Come on darlin, lets go get you a snack. Say bye bye for now."

JoyAnna smiled and waived as Dean walked out of he room. Gabriel looked up as her golden eyes met his again. She was clearly watching every move that he made until he was out of her line of sight. This was not going to be easy!

Once JoyAnna and Dean were out of the room Cas turned back to Gabriel.

"Well have you _seen the light_?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah, I think my own kid being petrified of me is a good kick in the balls. Bet you're happy!"

Cas shrugged.

"Not really, none of this would have happened if you wouldn't have acted like yourself. It should have been you holding her when she was crying all night not Dean, Molly, Jack, Sam and myself pacing all over this place. You should have been the one that she feels the most comfortable with."

Gabriel groaned.

"Cas, I have had my ass ripped over this for hours over this. I feel awful as it is. Cas, I have regretted leaving for a very long time! Of all my bad decisions this is the worst."

Cas squinted his eyes.

"I do hope you mean that."

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. He was realizing very quickly that not only did he have to gain Molly's trust back but his brother and the Winchester's as well.

"I mean it more than anything in this world."

Cas' blue eyes locked into Gabriel and stared him down as if he was looking for any signs of deceit. His attention was interrupted when Molly's voice came from the other room.

"Cas? Are you home?"

Cas looked to Gabriel before raising an eyebrow. The last time he had seen this panicked expression on Gabriel's face was the time that Gabriel was first rescued from Asmodeus.

"In the den, Molly. Please make sure that your gun is on safety."

Molly started laughing from the room as she walked in.

"Cas, that is funny. Why would I need to put my gun on...Gabriel."

Molly froze in the doorway. Her blue eyes widened as she looked at the archangel a few feet away. All of the miserable feeling from the past year came flooding back. Molly felt her heart began to pound as she looked at her feet. She quickly turned to walk out of the room but stopped when Cas called her name,

"Molly, wait."

Molly turned. Her eyes hadn't left Gabriel. She was trying to stop that feeling of love that was still there. After everything that he did to her she was still in love with him. He looked awful to put things lightly. To Molly, he looked worse than he did the first time that she met him. She was internally pleased to see that they were actually bonded. He looked as awful as she did. The conversation with Cas came flooding back to her,

" _If Gabriel really bonded with you then he will be suffering just like you are. If and when we see him again, he will look bad. The bond will take a lot out of him. If he looks healthy and charming, then the bond was a lie."_

Cas' voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"I think we all need to sit down and talk. Molly, please."

Molly looked to Gabriel again. Between the urge to kiss him and beat him over the head with the nearest book she had to find some common ground. She knew that she didn't trust Gabriel right now but that wouldn't stop the fact that they needed to talk. If it wasn't for her own sanity but for JoyAnna.

"Okay."

She said lightly and walked to the couch sitting down. She could only hope that this discussion was going to be something that could fix their problems instead of destroying it further. Only Chuck knew what was about to happen...


	11. Chapter 11

Cas watched Gabriel and Molly watching each other. Neither had moved to speak

"Before either of you says anything I think it is my place to advise that you both consider your words before speaking. There is a lot more than your relationship that is at stake. JoyAnna is in the picture now and she needs more than a mother and father that fight all the time."

Both Molly and Gabriel exchanged sideways glances at each other. Gabriel ran a hand over his face before looking at Cas. Molly, meanwhile, was looking at the archangel and was quietly thinking,

" _God give me patience so I don't set this dwarf on fire."_

Molly tried to focus on Cas' previous advice of holding anger in, no matter, what the species takes you down a bad road and how was she to forgive Gabriel if she didn't hear him out? It was no secret that Molly still loved Gabriel. She would freely admit that to Cas anytime that he asked so why was it so hard to admit it in the moment? Whatever, the reason she needed to make sure that she was up front with Gabriel. JoyAnna deserved to know her father and deep down Molly wanted her lover back!

Gabriel's voice pulled Molly from her thoughts.

"Well bro it's time for you to go. This conversation is going to be awkward enough without you scowling at me the whole time."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas instantly vanished. Molly turned looking at Gabriel crossly.

"What did you do to him?!"

Gabriel smirked.

"Relax, he's just in the kitchen with Dean and Joy. Cas is right, we need to talk this out."

Molly crossed her arms over her chest

"Now you are wanting to be grown up?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"Figured that you would want that."

Molly stood up starting to pace. She walked around the room a few times before sinking back into her seat beside Gabriel.

"I wanted to you with me when I was pregnant. I needed you and you left! It's been hell since you left. You have no idea how bad it has been! We've been lucky to avoid Asmodeus. He's..."

Molly stopped talking. Her bottom lip quivered as she thought about what was their reality now. She didn't notice Gabriel scooting closer. He waived his hand in front of her face hoping to get the rest of the sentence. When Molly didn't, Gabriel carefully took her hand into his.

"Molly?"

Molly quickly yanked her hand away. She didn't look at Gabriel. The last thing that she wanted was to see the expression on sadness in his face.

"He's after us Gabriel! Asmodeus is after us. He wants Joyanna. The asshat thinks because you are her father that she is going to be a better candidate for...whatever he did to you."

Gabriel's golden eyes looked panicked. For a moment he reminded Molly of the archangel that she met so long ago. He looked like that guy that would have been scared by his own shadow. After a moment his demeanor changed back to normal.

"Molly, he isn't going to touch her."

Molly's blue eyes narrowed.

"Forgive me for not trusting you."

Gabriel sighed miserably.

"I deserved that. Molly, I'm sorry...for everything. You didn't deserve any of that. It doesn't matter what excuse I give you because none of them would be good enough. I would like to say it was some PSD I had going on that made me lose my common sense. Sugar, I am still so in love with you."

Molly looked at him closely.

"You don't leave people that you love! Gabriel you abandoned me when I was most vulnerable! You abandoned that sweet little baby that you didn't get to see! Gabe I was there for you when you were a few a stones throw of a cuckoo's nest. I'm sorry Gabriel but it is a going to take me some time to forgive you. I can't trust you right now and I don't. I'm not getting to close to you. In case you go and leave me in the dirt again."

Gabriel jumped up off of the couch.

"You are really quoting that Sam Smith song to me?!"

Molly shrugged.

"It fits. All I can say is...prove me wrong. Prove to me you've changed and I may reconsider."

Gabriel sighed.

"Fine, whatever I have to do. Ugh this means that I have to face your father at some point don't I?"

Molly smirked. She reached out patting Gabriel's shoulder.

"Best of luck to you."

She was fighting the urge to laugh at the horrified expression on Gabriel's face. Molly knew that he was thinking of the fight that he would have with Balthazar at some point in the future. What Gabriel didn't know was just how angry the other angel was. Balthazar had been all for going after Gabriel and dragging his ass back. It didn't matter if Gabriel was more powerful than him! The last thing he wanted was his pregnant daughter being on her own. It had taken Molly, Sam, Dean, and Cas to convince Balthazar that she wasn't going to be alone for him to be mildly okay with the fact that Gabriel wasn't there.

"I was a shitty father! I wasn't there when you needed me. Yes, I know that I was clueless about your existence but it doesn't justify anything in my eyes. Now I realize how wrong I was. This little one is going through the same thing you did and she doesn't deserve it! I am going to drag him back here kicking and screaming if I have to."

Molly was pleasantly surprised with Balthazar's role as "grand father." Although he hated the grandpa jokes that Sam and Dean would make he adored JoyAnna with everything he had! He would come in at least twice a month to see JoyAnna. The whole time that Balthazar was there he as spoiling JoyAnna non stop! When he was gone JoyAnna would often take Molly or Dean's phones to call Balthazar. It didn't matter what the angel was doing he would stop and talk to JoyAnna as long as she wanted. Hours long conversations happened with Balthazar just listening to Joy babble about whatever was going through her mind. Molly wasn't sure how many dates Balthazar skipped out on just to sit and face time with the baby.

Molly smiled at the memory before looking back to Gabriel.

"Gabe, I want to try something and don't think this changes anything."

Gabriel nodded, looking relieved that the conversation had gone from Balthazar to something else.

"Yeah?"

Molly stepped closer to Gabriel and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft at first. She was almost teasing the archangel with what he was missing. When Gabriel realized this was actually happening he gently wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. He wanted Molly to see just how much that he missed her.

Gabriel was the first to pull away. Some of the emptiness that he had been feeling for the past year had started to fade. This was the closest that he had felt like himself for a long time! Judging by the expression on Molly's face she was feeling the same thing. Her eyes were closed and lips still puckered. It would be so easy for him to lean back in for another kiss but he decided against it. Gabriel for once, wanted to do the work that was needed. He knew that there was no _easy road out._ Whatever it took, he was willing to do.

"Molly?"

Molly held her hand up, standing quietly for a few more moments.

"Bond is still good."

Gabriel chuckled.

"I told you that there really isn't anyway to break it."

Molly's eyes didn't open. Despite the fact that Gabriel tasted like whiskey, his kisses was still like liquid heroin laced fire.

"Can you not ruin the moment with your yapping?"

 _What a dangerous night to fall in love_

 _Don't know why we still hide what we've become_

 _Do you want to cross that line_

 _We're running out of time_

 _A dangerous night to fall in love._

The following weeks passed slowly for Gabriel. He was trying anything that he could possibly think of to prove to Molly that he had changed. She was still being wary any time that he was near her. He was at least able to get her to open up to him some but that was it. Anytime he attempted to kiss her again Molly would press a single finger to his lips saying,

"Soon, Gabriel."

The only good part in the past few weeks was JoyAnna had finally warmed up to Gabriel. It took her a few days of quiet watching before Gabriel was able to warm her up with candy. Now she had no issues when Gabriel reached for her. In fact, she was following him around the way she did Cas. Hearing her say "daddy" was also one of the highlights of the week.

"No bed! Bye bye!"

Gabriel was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of JoyAnna's shrill screech. He was still internally trying to plot ways to get Molly to fully trust him again. So far he was coming up short. Gabriel knew sending her another howler wouldn't be an option.

Looking up JoyAnna came toddling past him in her footed pajamas.

"Hi daddy! Bye daddy!"

She gigged, clearly trying to find a quick hiding place. Gabriel quickly reached out grabbing JoyAnna in one arm.

"Nice try shorty."

Joy gave him a pouty expression.

"No bed."

She giggled. Gabriel carried her into her bedroom where Molly stood patiently waiting with a smile on her face.

"Good team work thing we have going on here."

She said with a smile as Gabriel put JoyAnna in her crib.

"Yeah, apparently she thought didn't see me sitting there. Time to go to bed princess."

JoyAnna shook her head and started rubbing her eyes.

"Joy not sleepy."

Gabriel smirked.

"Uh huh. Stay in bed princess. If you don't I'll know about it."

JoyAnna gave Gabriel a smirk before immediately rolling over. Molly motioned to the door knowing that the quicker they got out of there the quicker Joy would go to sleep. The kid was always afraid that she was going to miss something. Molly, in a way couldn't blame her, they did kind of lives in a three ring circus.

Molly waited until Gabriel shut the door. He didn't move for a minute. Clearly he was waiting for Joy to beckon him back in and away he would go. Molly was proud of him. She would have never expected Gabriel to adapt to this change so quickly. His out of character change was almost enough to sweep Molly off of her feet!

"Molly, wait."

Molly turned almost running right into Gabriel's chest. She felt her face automatically blush and was thankful that the hallway was dark.

"Yeah?"

She replied softly. The moment that Gabriel's arm went around her waist she froze.

"Molly, please. What do I have to do? Its been weeks now. I've changed. I've done everything that you have asked of me. I want my wife back."

Molly stood on her tiptoes pressing a gentle kiss to Gabriel's cheek.

"Soon."

Gabriel groaned muttering under his breath in Enochian.

"When is soon? Tomorrow? Next week? When Joy is grown up? Five centuries from now? I need to know what soon is! You telling me one thing and showing me another. You said yourself that our bond is still strong."

Molly pressed her lips together looking down. She couldn't bring herself to look at Gabriel's face. Molly instead focused her attention on the ring that Gabriel had given her when they officially bonded. She had started wearing her wedding ring again a week previous.

"It is...I just...I don't know Gabriel. I'm scared okay."

Gabriel's face looked heartbroken. He wasn't sure what else to say that the moment. It seemed nothing that he would do would ever be good enough to win Molly over. Maybe this was going to be his reality! He would be caring for his daughter and constantly waiting for Molly to decide to take him back. The first responsibility he didn't mind but the latter just seemed miserable!

"Kay...well I know where I stand."

Gabriel said coldly. When he started to turn to walk off Molly quickly stepped forward.

"Gabe, wait."

Gabriel didn't turn.

"Just forget it Molly. We are going to wake the baby up. I need some air."

Gabriel left Molly staring after him. He knew that he should stay and talk to her. At the moment, however, he had to get away before he said something that he would regret later!

Walking outside Gabriel noticed Cas standing looking up at the sky. Raising an eyebrow, Gabriel looked up before looking back at Cas. The other angel hadn't uttered a word.

"So Cas, are we looking at something in particular or what?"

Cas looked at his brother after a few moments.

"Simply enjoying the silence."

Gabriel nodded without a word.

"Yeah, I don't like silence. Makes me nervous."

Gabriel replied. Cas silently agreed. Gabriel never handled silence well. Even before Asmodeus got a hold of the archangel, silence always drove Gabriel nuts.

"Clearly. I take it things didn't go well with Molly?"

Gabriel scoffed.

"What gave it away?"

Cas shrugged.

"Your emotions. I would say give her patience and time but I feel that is the last thing that you want to hear."

Gabriel was quiet a moment.

"Yeah, not really. I think I am sick of the being patient and waiting conversation. Its like a one step forward and two steps back kind of situation."

Cas wasn't 100% on the best way to handle the situation. He could put his two cents in but he was positive that Gabriel wouldn't like his input. Cas understood to an extent why Gabriel panicked when he learned that Molly was pregnant. He would have panicked too if he was in Gabriel's shoes. The running is what baffled Cas! He couldn't imagine just leaving Molly to deal with everything alone.

"Well you're back now. That is the important part. Even if things don't pan out well with Molly for some time JoyAnna will definitely benefit with you being here."

Gabriel slightly smiled.

"I couldn't leave her now."

Cas looked relieved.

"I do hope you mean that. If you leave again it would devastate the child."

Gabriel looked to his brother with the most dead serious expression that Cas had ever seen on the archangel's face.

"I. Will. Never. Leave. Her. Again!"

Cas actually smiled at that.

"I trust you. As much as I despise Raphael I am glad that he found you and showed you that vision. I saw it too and I was gravely concerned."

Gabriel nodded.

"I was concerned that she was going to turn out like Dean."

Cas chuckled.

"She would have been an even mixture of Dean and myself. I don't think you saw everything. JoyAnna, when not hunting, would be as awkward as I am."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that is concerning."

Cas chuckled.

"She would have tuned a lot of that out by the time that she would become a teenager. Did Raphael show you the other vision?"

Gabriel's mouth immediately dropped.

"Fuck, there is more?! What the hell do I have to fix now?!"

Cas smirked at the devastated expression on his brother's face. Clearly, Gabriel assumed there was more damage that he was going to have to fix now.

"Nothing more that you are working on now. Maybe it will be an incentive for your return and staying."

Gabriel groaned,

"Crap, I may regret this but show me."

 _The next thing Gabriel knew he was standing in the bunker again beside Cas. The other angel began to pace before looking down at his watch._

" _JoyAnna, you are going to be late for school again."_

 _He called. Dean sat on at the table with a bowl on cereal in front of him._

" _Relax Cas. You have some time before she will be late."_

 _Cas turned to the eldest Winchester._

" _I don't really like the idea of her going to a regular school with normal children. It concerns me."_

 _Dean sighed as he stood and put his empty bowl in the sink._

" _You need to relax Cas. Joy is perfectly safe. You know that her teacher is an undercover angel. If anything happens Diana will be in touch with you before you can say mongoose."_

 _Cas raised an eyebrow._

" _Why would I say mongoose?"_

 _Dean rolled his eyes._

" _Just go with me, huh? We, as in Molly, Sam, and myself have decided that it was a good idea to raise JoyAnna like a human until she started figuring out that she isn't normal. I know that you want to be upfront with her from the get go but I think it would be too much on a kid to know that she is half archangel."_

 _Cas groaned._

" _Very well. When things go bad I am saying I told you so."_

 _Dean shrugged as JoyAnna came running in. Gabriel sighed looking at her. In this vision the child appeared to be around 6 or 7. She still looked like a perfect version of Molly and Gabriel mixed. Her blonde curls were fixed neatly framing her perfect little face._

" _I'm ready!"_

 _She said in an extra sassy tone as she dropped her back pack on the floor. Cas turned looking at her with his normal stern expression._

" _You are wearing a tutu to school?"_

 _JoyAnna looked down at the pink tutu that was over her blue jeans._

" _Of course. I'm a ballerina princess."_

 _Dean chuckled._

" _Sheesh Cas. She's a ballerina princess! You can't be a ballerina princess if you don't have a tutu! What is wrong with you?!"_

 _Dean chuckled as JoyAnna sat down at the table and started swinging her little Converse clad feet. Cas sighed._

" _Well I have never been a ballerina princess so I had no idea."_

 _Dean gave him a smile before looking back to JoyAnna._

" _Joy, I have a question sweetie. Why were you late for class yesterday? We dropped you off at the door to the school?"_

 _JoyAnna looked up with a very Gabriel like expression. She sat her spoon down and folded one hand on top of the other._

" _I saw a bug."_

 _Dean blinked._

" _So you didn't go to class because you saw a bug? Why didn't you walk around it?"_

 _JoyAnna shook her head._

" _No, I followed the bug. When it went under a door and I couldn't follow it any longer I decided it was time to go to class. They were already having circle time when I walked in. Ms. Diana didn't seem to pleased."_

 _Cas put on his trench coat giving the child a displease expression._

" _You get distracted too easily dear."_

 _He looked up at Dean and the two had a silent agreement that the child was more like her father than she realized._

" _Well its time we get going or you will be late again. Ms. Diana isn't coming after me."_

 _Cas said casually. He reached down picking JoyAnna up in one arm._

" _Cassie, Ms. Diana said that I have a lot of potential to live up to and I am wasting it acting like Gabriel...whoever that is. Who is he?"_

 _Both Cas and Dean's faces went about three shades paler. Neither spoke for a moment before Dean finally got his voice working._

" _Nobody. Just some idiot that makes bad choices. That's all you need to know. Joy, just go to school and be a good girl. If your good today, I'll take you for ice cream."_

" _With sprinkles?!"_

 _JoyAnna squealed. Both Cas and Dean were relived when the child's thought process had left her father. Dean nodded._

" _Well you can't have ice cream without sprinkles! Your mommy should be back today too and she can come too."_

 _JoyAnna's smile winded as Dean kissed her head._

 _The next thing Gabriel knew he was standing in the middle of a classroom with children running all over the place. He looked around a few times until his eye landed on the teacher. Diana! Gabriel knew her well. He chuckled at the thought of her once being a great solider now she was teaching snot nosed kids their ABC's._

 _Gabriel turned looking at the door as Cas walked in with JoyAnna holding his hand. Diana stood up and walked over._

" _Good morning JoyAnna. I see that you are on time this morning. No bug adventures?"_

 _JoyAnna shook her head._

" _No Ms. Diana. I'm sorry about yesterday and being naughty."_

 _Diana smiled and patted JoyAnna's head._

" _Its okay dead. Why don't you go play play dough with Crissy?"_

 _JoyAnna nodded eagerly as she hugged Cas' leg._

" _Bye Cassie!"_

 _When JoyAnna had joined the other little girl in the play dough section Diana turned back to Cas._

" _Something tells me that you want to talk."_

 _Cas' eyes narrowed._

" _JoyAnna mentioned that you compared her to Gabriel."_

 _Diana nodded._

" _Its kind of hard not to. The resemblance is uncanny."_

 _Cas sighed._

" _She doesn't know about Gabriel, Diana. We have not told her about him."_

 _Diana's mouth dropped._

" _Oh Cas, I am so sorry! I had no idea."_

 _Cas held up a hand._

" _Everything is fine. Dean distracted her with the prospect of ice cream and sprinkles."_

 _Diana smiled, looking back at the little girl._

" _She's a very smart little girl! JoyAnna has a lot of potential. I'm time we will see just how great that she can be."_

 _Cas nodded with a sad smile._

" _For now she needs to be a child."_

 _Diana nodded._

" _Understood."_

 _Meanwhile, across the room, JoyAnna stood mushing play dough with her fingers. The other little girl that she was playing with looked up._

" _Joy, I have a question?"_

 _Joy looked up from her play dough, clearly not realizing that her father was standing within inches of her._

" _Yeah?"_

 _She said. The other little girl was looking at Cas who had stepped out of the room before turning her attention back to JoyAnna._

" _Why do you call your daddy, Cassie?"_

 _JoyAnna frowned. The expression of awkwardness on JoyAnna's little face broke Gabriel's heart and like Cas said it made him thankful for Raphael's random visit!_

" _Cassie isn't my daddy. He's my uncle."_

 _The other little girl looked confused._

" _Well where is your daddy?"_

 _JoyAnna looked down. Her little face went a soft shade of pink._

" _I dunno."_

The next thing Gabriel knew he was standing beside Cas again in the yard.

"Okay, Cas you made your point! Hell, that was a disaster! I can't believe that you sent her to a regular school. She could have hurt someone!"

Meanwhile inside,

Molly lay in bed silently wishing that she would have just accepted Gabriel's advance. Things could be like they were in the beginning. She could be happy again. Just because Gabriel made one mistake that didn't mean that he would make it again! There was also the fact that he was crazy about JoyAnna. The baby seemed to be an insurance policy that would make Gabriel stay home.

Right as Molly began to drift off red light filled the room and a siren began to sound. Molly's eyes snapped open as she looked around in shock. She had never seen this happen before. As quickly as she could she made her way to JoyAnna's room and threw the door open.

The little girl was standing in her crib with her hands over her ears. She looked relive the moment that her mother picked up her.

"Too loud mommy!"

Molly immediately felt that something wasn't right. She tightened her hold on her daughter before taking off down the hall. Where was Gabriel? What in the hell was happening?

The moment Molly stepped into the main room her mouth dropped. About 10 feet away stood none of the then fucking Asmodeus. Molly stopped walking as the man turned to face her.

"Well if it isn't Molly. About time we meet in person. Look at that! That must be JoyAnna. You both will make a great addition to my collection."

Molly looked around the room seeing the random demons surrounding them.

"I know a few things Asmodeus. One, we are not going anywhere with you. Two, you can go back to hell and kick rocks!"

Asmodeus chuckled.

"You are feisty. I like it."

"Well don't like it!"

Molly sneered. She quickly turned back to the demon that was getting uncomfortably close.

"Back off fucker!"

Molly sneered before using her free hand to smite the demon where he stood. The other demons in the room simultaneously died as well. Asmodeus looked totally confused until he turned around and looked up the stairs.

"Gabriel! What are you doing son? You know well what I can do to you! I broke you!"

Molly's eyes rolled up to where Gabriel stood. His looked to her telepathically saying,

"Cover her eyes."

Molly quickly turned Joy around holding the little girl's head against her chest. She knew that she should probably get the hell out of the room but she couldn't move. Between being scared to death that Asmodeus would try to hurt Gabriel again and knowing if something happened she wasn't going to be in some room where Asmodeus could trap her.

"You're too weak!"

Asmodeus sneered before shooting a spell at Gabriel, which he easily repelled.

"Not anymore!"

Gabriel shot back. Molly's mouth dropped. This was the side of Gabriel that she didn't seen. This was the archangel that he was meant to be!

"Oh, by the way, I always hated that dumbass suite!"

The moment Gabriel's eyes started glowing Molly knew that the asshat near her was in real trouble now! Molly stepped back and held JoyAnna closer to her. The toddler was struggling to get loose but stopped when Asmodeus start screaming. As much as Molly wanted to close her eyes; she couldn't. She kept her attention locked on Gabriel's face and the small smirk that was on his lips.

The moment that what was left of Asmodeus vanished Gabriel was beside Molly.

"Are you two okay?"

His voice was soft so he wouldn't scare JoyAnna but laced with worry. Molly nodded unable to speak as she eased up on her grip on the baby. JoyAnna looked up finally clearly confused as to everything that was going on. She looked at Gabriel then back at her mother's pale face.

"This place too loud!"

She whimpered. Cas, who Molly hadn't even notice walk into the room, offered to take JoyAnna. Molly slowly put Joy in Cas' arms. She knew that he was going to try to get her settled down and back to sleep.

Once Cas was out of the room, Molly turned back to Gabriel who was glaring angrily at the ground.

"Gabriel..."

"I'm fine."

He snapped. Molly jumped, slightly startled at his curt response. She was quiet for a few more moments before having the courage to speak again.

"Gabe, please. Everything is fine. I'm okay. Joy is okay. Asmodeus is no longer a threat. Hey, we can mark one thing off of our to do list!"

Gabriel slightly smiled at that.

"Yeah, one thing down."

Molly nodded,

"I promise I am fine. I'm worried about you."

Gabriel reached out taking her hands in his.

"I'm good. Felt kind of good watching that fucker burn."

Gabriel smirked at the the awestruck expression on Molly's face. He looked around making sure that there was no one else in the room before reaching out and pulling Molly against him. Molly reached out stroking her fingers over his cheek.

"Watching you burn that fucker was kind of a turn on too."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"So I guess we are good?"

Molly nodded,

"We can do the talking later. Right now I am ready for the making up part!"


	12. Chapter 12

Cas and Dean stood in the kitchen watching JoyAnna demolish what was once a strawberry ice cream sundae. Her little round face had ice cream and bits of strawberry syrup all over it. Jack, sitting right beside her, smiled.

"She really enjoys these things."

Dean winced as he watched the syrup and ice cream fall all of her little navy blue sundress.

"Yeah, no DNA test needed to show who her father is."

Jack chuckled.

"Definitely not."

JoyAnna stopped her eating to look at Jack with a calculating expression before holing out her spoon to her cousin.

"Bite, Jack Jack?"

Jack's face swelled with pride as it always did when JoyAnna called him _Jack Jack_. If it were anyone but her, he wouldn't like being called that. From Joy, however, she could call him anything and Jack would be okay with it.

"Nah, go ahead."

Jack said softly. JoyAnna shrugged and went back to cramming ice cream in her mouth.

"Uh, Dean?"

Dean turned hearing Sam's voice coming from behind him. He turned seeing his brother in the doorway looking extremely concerned about something. Sam motioned to the next room with his head. Dean walked into the room, with Cas on his heels, to see none other then Chuck and Amara.

Amara stood with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Dean!"

She said cheerfully. Dean muttered a quiet hello as Chuck grinned his nervous smile.

"Thought we would come for a visit. Haven't checked in for a bit."

Dean chuckled realizing the mess that was about to happen. Chuck had no idea about Gabriel being back. There was also the fact that Gabriel bonded with a nephilim or the fact that Chuck now had nephilim grandchildren.

"You came at a good time."

Dean said hoping that Chuck would get the hint of foreshadowing in his voice. Chuck either didn't notice it or chose to ignore it as he looked around the bunker.

"Really? Awesome! Been doing some hunting have you?"

Chuck's obliviousness made Dean internally shake his head. His mouth dropped the moment that he saw JoyAnna toddle into the room. Jack stood in the door way with a wash cloth in his hand. JoyAnna looked back at her cousin with a little smirk. She hated someone washing her face! Joy was nice enough to let Jack was a few places before he gave up and used his grace before she took off for the opposite room.

Now here she stood seeing people that she didn't know. Dean was quietly motioning her forward with his finger but she wasn't about to go to him. She was too curious with the man and lady that she had never seen before.

The lady who was sitting elegantly on the couch noticed JoyAnna right away. Her mouth dropped as she looked at the toddler. Joy watched her for a moment as she looked between the man and her with wide eyes.

Chuck meanwhile, clearly noticed nothing out of the ordinary until something pinched his calf. He jumped before looking down to see Joy gazing up at him.

"Boo!"

She squealed cheerfully. Chuck was silent for a moment before reminding Dean of a 1950's housewife seeing a mouse.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Well Chuck, she is more commonly as a baby. Gabriel's baby if you want the truth."

Chuck blinked. This was clearly not the visit that he was expecting.

""I know what a baby is, Dean. I...wait, did you say Gabriel's baby? He's here and alive? GABRIEL! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Dean slightly chucked. If the situation wasn't so serious it would be a lot more amusing. The expression on Chuck's face alone made Dean think that an Apocalypse might be happening soon.

JoyAnna meanwhile, sat down beside Chuck's foot and started untying his shoes.

"Daddy taking nap."

She said cheerfully. Chuck looked down at her with a beyond nervous expression on his face.

"She's Gabriel's child? She hasn't pranked anyone to death has she?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"No, Chuck. She's only one. Granted she is smarter than most people I know; she doesn't know how to use her grace yet. She's too busy untying people's shoes and being happy."

Chuck looked back down at his granddaughter with wide eyes.

"I don't know about this."

Dean narrowed his eyes on Chuck.

"Well she's here and we all love her. That's all you really need to know. I guarantee you my conversation will be a lot nicer than what you son is going to say."

Amara meanwhile, quickly stood making her way to her little brother.

"Calm yourself, Chuck. She is lovely!"

Amara elegantly leaned down and scooped up JoyAnna.

"Yes, you are lovely! There is no mistaking who your father is little one! I see Gabriel's eyes and his sense of humor is forming. That can be concerning but for now all I see if happiness."

Amara snapped her fingers making a new stuffed animal appear. Joy's mouth made a perfect "O" as Amara handed her the toy.

"Come sit with your aunty."

Cas quickly stood and walked to the couch sitting down beside Amara. He knew that she was well aware that he did this so he could keep an eye on her. Cas didn't give a damn either. He wanted Amara to be well aware of the fact that this child was well guarded.

Chuck still looking ill, turned to Dean.

"Where is my son?"

Dean motioned to the bedroom where Gabriel and Molly were.

"I'll just go get him."

Dean was more than excited to go get Gabriel. Even though that he and Gabriel had forged some sort of a weird friendship they still liked to find ways to make "digs" at each other.

"That would be lovely."

Chuck said. He turned his back to Dean to watch Amara play with the baby.

"Aw Chuck look! She likes me!"

Amara half chuckled. The situation would have been amusing had everything not been a disaster in Chuck's mind. He was missing a good chance about Amara acting totally out of character.

"Oh myself!"

Chuck muttered wondering what other secrets were hiding in this bunker?

Dean meanwhile, stood outside of Molly and Gabriel's door before politely knocking.

"Gabriel, this is important."

A moment or two later the door opened. Gabriel stood before him fully dressed. Dean silently thanked him for that minimal detail as well. Since Molly and Gabriel got together, Dean had seen more of the archangel than he had ever wanted to in his life!

"What is it Dean? We were in the middle of something."

Dean nodded, holding up a hand.

"Yes and for that I am sorry but we got a bigger problem. Chuck is here."

Gabriel's face went from mildly annoyed to straight livid.

"What?"

He questioned coldly. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, you heard right. He knows about JoyAnna. Before you ask she is okay. Cas is keeping an eye on her. Chuck wants to see you. I'll just uh...let you get decent."

Dean retreated. The only thing that he felt bad about was leaving Molly to deal with a pissed off archangel.

Molly meanwhile, sat up in bed with only the sheet covering her nude body. She heard everything that Dean had said to Gabriel and she had no clue what to say. Chuck was a subject that Gabriel didn't talk to eagerly about. In fact any time that Molly had suggested that he talk to her about his feelings on his father it resulted in Gabriel losing his temper. Molly had decided that it would be best to not bring the subject up again. Just like whatever happened with Asmodeus; whatever happened with Chuck would remain a secret locked up inside of Gabriel.

Carefully getting out of bed, Molly redressed herself and edged closer to Gabriel.

"Gabe, darling..."

He stood looking stagnantly at the floor. He was clearly processing whatever happened in his past plus the knowledge that Chuck knew about their daughter.

"Molly, before you start just stop."

Molly clamped her mouth shut. She stood looking at Gabriel with worried eyes. The archangel groaned. Maybe letting her ask her questions would have been easier than looking at her worried face. Gabriel's facial expression softened.

"Come on. Let's go get this over with."

Gabriel felt bad for the ice in his tone. He reached down gently squeezing Molly's hand hope that he could give her some kind of warmth that way. Molly's hand tightened on his and she made him stop walking for a minute. Gabriel looked down at her with a questioning expression before Molly pushed him against the wall.

"Sugar, what are you..."

Before Gabriel could finish his sentence Molly stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. Gabriel seemed surprised at first but quickly gave into the temptation and began to kiss back. Molly reached down grabbing a hold of his hands and placing them on her breasts. Gabriel broke the kiss and looked down at her with her lust filled eyes.

"What's this?"

Molly continued to nibble on his bottom lip for a moment.

"Incentive to not lose your cool in there?"

She suggested feebly. Gabriel chuckled.

"You think letting me feel your tits is going to stop me from wanting to murder someone? May need more incentive than that. Don't get me wrong your tits are amazing but..."

Molly stopped Gabriel dead in his tracks when Molly started palming him through his jeans.

"Oh hell! Okay sugar I will be good!"

Molly chucked.

"I guess instead of all of that I could have just said be good because our daughter is in there."

Gabriel groaned. Whatever beginnings of an erection he had plummeted immediately.

"Ugh don't use that sweet child against me like that."

Molly smiled and fixed her sweater as Gabriel tried to adjust his pants. Walking in to face his father, who he hadn't seen millions of years, with a ragging hard on was less than desirable!

Chuck turned the moment that Gabriel walked in. He was about to start in on his youngest son on his leaving heaven, fathering a nephilim child, and whatever else he's had done but froze the moment his eyes landed on the woman at Gabriel's side. His mouth dropped as he started pointing at Molly with wide eyes.

"She's a nephilim! Who is she?"

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at the faint look of disdain on Molly's face. He looked back to his father frowning coldly.

"Yeah, she is. Thanks for stating the obvious. Her name is Molly and she's mine."

Chuck looked be tween Gabriel and Molly clearly confused.

"You bonded with a nephilim?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Stop calling her that would you?! For fucks sake! Yes, I bonded with her! You created the bond. I'm doing what I had to. I am just doing what you said."

Chuck tilted his head ignoring the slight uncomfortable expression on Molly's face. His hostility toward her plummeted the moment that she thought,

" _He is only with me because he has to be?"_

Chuck continued to watch Molly as she moved to walk across the room beside Dean. Gabriel turned around and looked at her curiously before shrugging and facing Chuck.

"You have never done what I said. Why should you start now? Furthermore, whatever you have planned in that head of yours...let it go. You have more important things here."

Gabriel's frown intensified as he glared coldly at his father for a moment longer.

"You don't know anything."

Chuck sighed.

"I see it all. Everything that happened. Everything that you suffered with. If you don't listen to anything else I say that is fine but please listen to this...let it go!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes,

"Dad, I am not Elsa and this is sure as hell no Disney movie. Suck it up!"

Chuck blinked and was silent for a moment. He glanced back at Molly whose face had a deep expression of betrayal then to Joy. The toddler had stopped playing with her toy and looked at her father curiously.

"I brought you into existence I can take you out!"

Gabriel snorted.

"Before you _take me out,_ you need to go visit your other sons first. Michael is in another dimension causing people grief. Lucifer is running around like a crazy person. Eh, that is not really odd. Raphael, uh well he isn't bothering anyone you can leave him alone. He's all about his margaritas and Jimmy Buffet. You won't get much out of him. At least he makes me laugh from time to time. Just go harass Michael and Lucifer. You're not moving? There's the door. You know how to use it."

Amara sat up straighter gazing between her nephew and brother.

"Methinks there is a rift between the two of you."

Gabriel turned keeping a watchful eye on Joy.

"Yeah, you could say that

Whether it be his temper had blocked realization that Amara was there or Gabriel was just seeing her for the first time, that all familiar sense of rage came flying back in.

"Really? Dad! Are you kidding me? You two are pals now? Molly, why is she holding our child?"

When Molly didn't respond Gabriel turned to face her only to see that expression that she wore so well. She was angry at him.

"What the fuck did I do now?"

He hissed at her. Molly didn't make a move to answer or look at him. Amara stood and elegantly walked across the room placing JoyAnna in her mother's arms.

"Lovely to meet you, dear. You can go."

Molly looked at Amara curiously before nodding.

"Thank you."

Gabriel frowned feeling extremely hollow and empty as Molly walked from the room.

"What did you do?"

He hissed angrily at his aunt. Amara shrugged.

"I broke your bond. Now you don't have to be stuck with anyone. Go be free and do whatever you have planned. Pick your destiny."

Amara vanished without another word. Chuck stood frowning at his son. Disappointment was clearly evident in Chuck's eyes. Chuck stood a moment longer before disappearing as well. It was time again to let his baby stand on his own two feet. 


	13. Chapter 13

(Give Susy credit for idea!)

Gabriel stood looking at the place where Chuck stood for a few moments before Cas' hand on his arm pulled Gabriel from his thoughts.

"You should go talk to Molly."

Gabriel shot Cas a cold glare before storming into the bedroom only to find it empty. He quickly walked back into the living room trying to ignore that hollow feeling that wouldn't go away. From the time that Amara had took away the bond all he felt was emptiness.

"She isn't in there! Her and Joy are gone!"

Cas and Dean, with matching frowns, began to go through each room to see if Molly was just hiding from Gabriel. Dean didn't blame her. At the particular moment he would hide from Gabriel if they were together. Dean shivered at that thought.

"Erase!"

He muttered coldly. Dean stood in his room scratching his head. He was trying to think of any possible place that Molly and Joy could be hiding. Cas walked in looking beyond worried.

"Dean, they aren't here. Gabriel's right. They are gone."

Dean growled. What was Molly thinking?! She was out there alone and totally vulnerable! Dean would have thrown Gabriel out before he let Molly leave. This was her home! She was one of the few people that got him and now she was gone!

"Son of a bitch!"

Cas stepped forward trying to appear as calming as possible. He didn't know which one to comfort first Dean or Gabriel. Cas didn't even know how to comfort himself let alone someone else. All he knew was the upcoming days was to be hell for everyone!

(4 years later...)

Amara sat on the patio of Molly's house in San Diego watching JoyAnna attempt to hopscotch.

"Look what I can do auntie!"

The little girl squealed. Amara smiled looking over her rather large sunglasses and took a sip of the sparkling water that was in her hand.

"Very nice, darling."

She said in approval as the little girl went back to her activities. Molly stepped out of the sliding glass door with another bottle of sparkling water in her hand. Amara looked up with a smile.

"Sweet one, you are going to drown me with all of this water. Rest a bit! You worry too much."

Molly half smiled. Amara looked elegant as ever in a long black dress and huge sunhat.

"Just want to make sure that you are comfortable."

Amara chuckled.

"Dear, I am most comfortable. If I wasn't I would be sure to let you know. Sit down and rest."

Molly did as she was told and sat down in the patio chair beside Amara to watch JoyAnna play. The past four years had been some of the most difficult years of Molly's life. After leaving Gabriel, she tracked down Balthazar and told him everything that happened. He immediately agreed to hide his daughter to keep her away from the archangel. It took Molly some time to get Balthazar to agree to not go after Gabriel. When she said, " _If you won't go for me, do it for JoyAnna. She won't understand."_ After that Balthazar agreed to keep his distance from Gabriel and let sleeping dogs lie.

After being gone about a month and a half Amara showed up at the house wanting to help Molly. At first Balthazar was highly against it but eventually he came around after realizing that Amara wasn't some evil being of death anymore. In fact, he pretty much left Amara to the care and keeping of his daughter and grad daughter. Staying in one place too long wasn't Balthazar and everyone accepted that. He would still be in multiple times a week to make sure all was well.

Amara kept team free will off of their backs quiet nicely. In 4 years, Molly hadn't heard a peep from Gabriel. She knew that it wasn't from his not trying either. If Amara let her powers slide even the slightest, Molly knew that Gabriel would find them with little to no difficulty.

Molly sighed at the thought of Gabriel. She would like to say that she was over the archangel and didn't want him back but she couldn't. Molly wasn't over him and she knew deep down that she never would be. She would always love Gabriel even if he admitted that he was only with her because he had to be.

She had found herself raging over Gabriel to Amara plenty of times. There was many evenings, after Joy, went to bed Molly would pacing the floor telling Amara all of her feelings.

" _I don't understand him. He always said that he loved me. Hell, I even felt feelings of love coming from him. Did he fake all of that?"_

 _Amara would shrug before saying softly._

" _Darling, archangel's are complicated beings. I don't doubt my nephews devotion to you but I do question why he would say something like that. Even if it was to appease his father, Gabriel should have known how cold that came across."_

Molly was pulled from her thoughts when Amara started talking.

"Joy is getting smarter by the day. She was speaking French to Balthazar on the phone last night. You would have thought that she was native speaker. She makes me so proud! Oh, and a rather embarrassing note, she fixed my iPad. Stupid technology. Chuck had the bright idea to get her an iPad. That brother of mine has turned that sweet child into a techno geek."

Molly chucked. Amara was most definitely correct when it came to Joy's brains. The 5 year old had to be on genius level Of course her genetics contributed but it was always amusing to see what the child could come up with.

Amara sighed.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but she reminds me so much of Gabriel. Not only her appearance but things that she does."

Molly nodded. It didn't bother her being told that. She had always thought that JoyAnna had taken so much after her father. Molly sighed sadly. What broke her heart the most was that JoyAnna would often ask when Gabriel was coming to get them. In her little mind she seemed to assume that her daddy would come for them at some point. Molly didn't have the heart to tell her that wasn't happening.

"Its fine Amara. I see it too."

JoyAnna had stopped her hopscotching to look up at her mother and great aunt with a sneaky wave. Amara giggled.

"That had Gabriel all over it."

Molly smiled.

"It sure does. He would be delighted."

Amara nodded. Her beautiful face became serious as she turned to Molly.

"We can get him here if you want. I know that you miss him."

Molly looked away quickly. The last thing that she wanted was to start crying. After a few moments of silence she finally had herself collected enough.

"I'm not ready for that. Not to mention my father would through a bitch fit."

JoyAnna meanwhile, stopped in her playing to look at her mother with a _tisk tisk_ expression.

"Mommy! You said bitch!"

As soon as the word bitch left JoyAnna's mouth she snapped her hands over her mouth. Amara gave her that disapproving expression that she would anytime that JoyAnna decided to use her grace to do something that she shouldn't.

"JoyAnna Gabriela you know that is a bad word."

Molly said calmly. Joy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well I didn't mean it."

She muttered as she kicked at a rock and gave Molly that same pouty expression that Gabriel would anytime that he had done something wrong. Amara shook her head.

"That is very unbecoming behavior young lady."

JoyAnna sighed again. She was expecting to get a lecture that she needs to behave more properly. She was going to be destined for great things and bad behavior wasn't going to accomplish anything. Joy was no fool. She knew that her mother and aunt was trying to prevent her from acting like her father. There was so many questions the child wanted to ask her mother about where Gabriel went and why he hadn't come for them. However, the pained expression in her mother's eyes whenever her father's name was mentioned was enough to stop the child dead in her tracks. Whatever Gabriel did must have been very bad!

"I'm sorry auntie. I love you."

Amara's tough expression cracked right away as she looked down at her niece.

"I love you too. Now go ahead and play."

Once JoyAnna was occupied Amara turned quickly to Molly.

"She's good!"

Molly nodded with a proud smile.

"She comes by that honest. Amara, you said that Gabriel wouldn't be able to locate us right?"

Amara nodded.

"Of course dear. Why do you ask?"

Molly shrugged.

"Well last night on every freaking radio station I turned that radio to it was nothing but REO Speedwagon's Keep on Loving You on every channel. Doesn't that sound Gabriel like to you?"

Amara's nose scrunched up.

"Sneaky little shit! It sure does! Molly, darling, fucking with your radio and finding you are two different things. I don't want you to worry."

Meanwhile back at the bunker...

Gabriel sat looking miserably at the the wall. The past four years had been the worst of his life. He hated to say it but he would take Asmodeus torture again if it got him his wife and child back. That was a lot coming from him too as much as he hated the prince of hell!

For four years the archangel had been looking tirelessly for any sign of Molly and couldn't find shit! He had literally looked at all ends of the earth! How hard could it be to find Molly?! Cas had even been looking and was coming up short as well too.

Between looking for Molly and JoyAnna, Gabriel kept himself busy by drinking any kind of booze that he could get his hands on. Dean would look at Gabriel and actually look concerned. Gabriel was even starting to look older, which was really odd.

"Good thing you don't have a liver that has to function. You would be screwed."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Dead sounds better."

Sam sighed.

"With that attitude do you think Molly would want to come back to you?"

Gabriel snorted.

"Well it isn't like she's breaking down the door to get to me! No one gets it. You two jokers don't get it neither does Cas or Jack! These soul mate bonds are no joke."

Sam ran a hand through his hair trying to stop himself from giving Gabriel a bitch face.

"Amara broke your bond."

Gabriel started to laugh bitterly.

"She broke it for Molly. She didn't entirely break it on my end. I have this empty hollow feeling that is literally eating me alive. I've never felt this empty in my life. I feel like I am missing my right arm. I also feel like my batteries are dying. Look at that I am weak again! Everything that I care about is just...gone."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Dean rolled his eyes trying not to make a gagging sound. Gabriel and mushy was enough to make him want to gag. He had heard Gabriel be mushy with Molly and that wasn't anything odd but this...was awful!

Before Gabriel had a chance to go into another spill about losing another body part, Jack came in.

"I know where Molly and Joy are!"

Gabriel moved faster than he had in days. He had Jack against the wall, totally ignoring the slightly freaked out expression on his nephew's face.

"WHERE?!"

Jack slowly wiggled away from Gabriel. He reached out tapping his arm attempting to be comforting.

"San Diego. I don't know what kind of power that she has been using to guard her location but it dropped enough for me to get the address. I suggest we go now."

Gabriel looked more annoyed.

"I bet it was Amara. I bet you money. Why are we all standing here looking at each other! Let's get going!"

Dean raised an eyebrow as Gabriel all but bolted out the door.

"Lets all go follow the crazed archangel. We need to have a no crazy person policy around here."

The next night everyone stood in front of a nice house that was away from mostly everything.

"Sheesh you think they are out far enough?"

Dean asked. Gabriel shrugged and started to walk toward the house but stopped when Cas grabbed him around the waist.

"We don't need to just go busting in the door."

Gabriel growled angrily.

"Like hell we can't! I am just going to go in there and throw her over my shoulder and take her home!"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like she would really want to be with you then!"

Cas looked to Dean.

"Go and find a way inside I am going to get him sorted out."

Dean nodded and quickly walked to the door followed by Sam and Jack. After a few minutes of Dean messing with the door Jack stepped forward.

"Maybe there is a key under he mat?"

Dean shook his head.

"Molly wouldn't leave a key under the mat. Too easy."

Dean took out his knife and continued to fiddle with the lock until he got it open.

"Son of a bitch! I cut myself.'

He hissed as they stepped inside. Neither noticed Joy who had stepped in the room and was looking at her family with a raised eyebrow. For the moment, she didn't know it was them as they had their backs turned to her.

"And what have we learned, human? How not to break into someone's house I hope."

All three turned around quickly completely freezing when seeing how much Joy had grown. Jack immediately smiled.

"Joy!"

Joy looked at him a moment before smiling and taking off to Jack eagerly jumping in her cousins arm.

"Jack! Sammy! Dean! What are you three doing here?"

Sam and Dean smiled both feeling relived. Jack was busy eagerly hugging her and mentally checking her to make sure all was well.

"Lookin for you squirt."

JoyAnna smiled again as she took her head off of Jack's shoulder.

"Well were I am .You know we have a key under the mat."

Sam turned looking at Dean with an expression of annoyance. Dean smirked as Joy patted Jack's arm.

"Down please."

Jack sat her down. Joy quickly reached out touching Dean's bleeding hand instantly healing it.

"You're bleeding all over the carpet. Auntie Amara will have a cow."

Joy walked to the open door and moved the doormat over. She came back in with a shiny golden key in her hand and handed it to Dean.

"Here you go. Also before I forget..."

Snapping her fingers she handed Dean a season of the TV show COPS.

"Here is a season of COPS. Please watch this and we will discuss it later in the morning."

Dean's eyes winded as he looked at Sam.

"You watch cops? You are like 5 years old!"

Joy nodded with a smile.

"Grandpa Balthazar calls it _character building_ on what not to do."

About that time Cas and Gabriel finally walked in the door. Cas immediately looked to Dean.

"You found a way in. Thank goodness. We need to find..."

Cas froze the moment that he realized that Joy was by his leg. He immediately dropped down to her level feeling a sense of relief wash over him. Joy smiled.

"Hi Cassie."

Cas smiled.

"Hello dear. You have grown. How are you?"

Joy reached out straightening his tie.

"Fine."

Cas looked at her closely. She still had Gabriel's eyes and Molly's features. Right away he sensed a lot of Gabriel in the child.

"I'm not going to untie you shoes."

She said with a smirk. Cas raised an eyebrow.

"You remember that? That has been a very long time ago.

Joy nodded.

"I can remember everything. I can do a lot of things."

Cas felt his smile fading at the last sentence out of the child's mouth. Right away he knew that was innuendo to her being more powerful than he expected. Cas couldn't help that sinking worry that had been consuming him return. He had worried about Amara "training" Joy for some time. A half nephilim half archangel being was bound to be able to cause some damage.

"I'm sure you can."

Cas stood back up meeting Gabriel's worried gaze.

"JoyAnna turn around. Do you remember him?"

Joy turned to face Gabriel. She looked at him for a moment before instantly smiling.

"Hi daddy."

Gabriel instantly dropped to his knees. He looked at Joy for a minute taking in her sweet face. Realizing how much he had missed of her life felt like Gabriel had been kicked in the stomach over and over. He thought being tortured by Asmodeus and having his ass kicked by Loki was bad. This was a million times worse!

"Hi princess."

Gabriel held out his hands, unsure of what to do. JoyAnna stood looking at him for a moment clearly analyzing his intentions before letting go of Cas' leg and going to her father. The moment that her arms was around him and her face snuggled in his neck some of that empty hopeless feeling vanished.

When the light flipped on Gabriel gathered Joy into his arms before standing up.

"JoyAnna, what are you doing down here? You are supposed to be in ….bed."

Molly walked into the room. She instantly froze the moment that she realized that she had house guests. Her mouth dropped the moment she saw everyone. Before she knew what happened Jack had her in his arms.

"Molly! I have missed you so much! We have been so worried! Are you okay? Do you need me to fix anything?!"

Molly smiled enjoying the hug for a moment until Jack pulled away.

"Jack how are you all here?"

Jack smiled eagerly.

"I found you. Whatever you were doing or using...there was break and I was able to find you. We all really want to talk. We are really worried about Gabriel. He isn't right."

"HEY!"

Molly's eyes went wide hearing that voice! She turned to face Gabriel, who was holding Joy in his arms. Her mouth dropped seeing him just feet away. Molly wasn't sure if it was his appearance or the how exhausted Gabriel looked that bothered her. Gabriel actually looked a few years older and pale not to mention he had a huge bruise on the side of his cheek. Despite all of this he was still handsome sweep you off of your feet Gabriel. Molly continued to look him over. There he stood in all of his archangel glory dressed in a half unbuttoned tux shirt and a long black trench coat. Molly swallowed trying to control the emotions going through her.

Gabriel gave Jack another scowl before looking to Molly.

"Hey sugar."

Molly pressed her lips together and tried to control her heart.

"Hi Gabriel."

Gabriel looked around.

"Where's your dad? I figured he would be attacking me by now."

Joy giggled as she picked her head up off of Gabriel's shoulder.

"He's out with his new girlfriend. She is where brain cells go when they die."

Every mouth in the room but Molly's dropped at Joy's comment. Gabriel was looking his daughter fighting the urge to smile.

"JoyAnna!"

Molly said in her firm mother tone. Joy blinked innocently.

"Grandpa said that himself. I only agree because she thinks that I am illiterate."

Dean chuckled.

"Lord help us."

Gabriel kissed her on the forehead before sitting her down.

"Darlin go play with Jack while I talk to your mom."

Joy didn't immediately move.

"Am I going to see you again daddy or will it be another few years?"

Gabriel's heart plummeted. He glanced at Molly carefully before looking back to his little princess.

"I'm not leaving you for a long time ever again."

Seeming pleased with his answer, JoyAnna took off to Jack.

"Come on Jack, come look at my toys."

Gabriel stood up turning to face Molly.

"Can we talk?"

Molly looked over her shoulder making sure that Joy was safety in her room with the door shut.

"Sure, come on."

Gabriel followed Molly up the stairs into her bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Gabriel took off his coat and turned to face Molly.

"You are a hard person to find Molly."

Molly smirked.

"Maybe I didn't want to be found."

Gabriel sighed.

"I deserved that. What I don't get is why you just vanished the way that you did."

Molly rolled her eyes.

"Well fuck Gabe, I don't know either! When your husband says RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU that he is only with you because he has to be that is enough to break your heart! You wanted to be free and do whatever it was you were doing behind my back...have at it! Don't let me hold you back!"

Gabriel's mouth fell.

"Molly! What the hell? I didn't mean it like that! I really should watch how I say shit! Molly I don't I would love you without a bond. Right now I can say I love you more than I ever have. I don't need some bond to make me love you. I just wish that you would trust me."

Molly looked away.

"I'm having a hard time Gabriel. Again, you shut me out of so much stuff in your life. I am just in a little dark closet so to speak. That day that Chuck and Amara came, it confirmed everything I was afraid of. You hide stuff from me. Stuff that I need to know about! What do you expect me to think when you get killed by Lucifer or whoever the fuck else you were after?"

Gabriel froze looking down at his feet. Loki's words hit him hard again and he couldn't look Molly in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything..."

Molly sighed.

"I don't expect anything from you anymore."

Gabriel looked up then.

"What will it take to get you back?"

Molly was quiet a moment. She had a lot of temptation to just go jump the archangel and have her way with him. Maybe Gabriel was right? Did they have to have a bond to say that they were in love with each other? It sure as hell didn't seem like it! Gabriel stood feet away and Molly could easily admit that she loved him.

However, she knew that he needed to work for their relationship and so did she...

"Prove to me that you actually love me and that I can trust you...that's my word."


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile,

Lucifer sat in a small cafe with a bottle of wince in front of him. He was enjoying watching the drunken humans make total fools of themselves.

"Having fun?"

He looked up to see none other then Anael looking down at him. Lucifer gave him his best pouty smile.

"Awe did you miss me?"

Anael rolled her eyes before sitting down.

"Hardly, I am only here because I have news that could of some use to you."

Lucifer put a hand on his heart acting like he was having a heart attack.

"Oh you are so hurtful! You are breaking my poor little heart! Now that I have gotten that out of my system, what do you have to tell me?"

Anael rolled her eyes. As much as she hated dealing with Lucifer at the moment it was good news to share. Lucifer's voice interrupted her thoughts,

"Did you find my kid? Please tell me that you did because I am getting a little impatient and you know how me and impatience doesn't go well together."

Anael focused her cat like gaze on the prince of darkness before speaking.

"No, regrettably I was unable to locate you child as you asked however, I do know that you have _other_ family that we could use."

Lucifer scowled before slouching down in his chair.

"I doubt whatever you have to say isn't going to make me happy. You party pooper."

Anael rolled her eyes.

"You have a niece and I think she would be of some interest to you. The angels are really concerned about her."

Lucifer's eyes widened.

"A niece huh? Well look at that some other angel has been bad too! Why should I care about some other nephilim when I have my own kid to worry about?"

Anael smiled.

"Because she is half nephilim and half archangel."\

Lucifer sat up straighter, looking clearly confused.

"Half archangel? What is Michael and Raphael up to?"

Anael smirked.

"It wasn't either of them."

Lucifer's scowl became more defined.

"It's not possible! Gabriel is dead! I killed him!"

Anael rolled her eyes.

"Not quite. He's alive and kicking. Your niece is five years old and smart! The smartest I have ever seen. She has a lot of potential"

Lucifer looked completely baffled! Gabriel had literally placed him like a fiddle! Lucifer taught Gabriel all of his tricks and now they had been used against him.

"That little son of a bitch played me! He made me feel, feelings! I want you to go get that kid! I want her too!"

Anael snorted.

"Sorry, I am not going after her! I am not foolish enough to go up against Gabriel. He'll kill me when it comes to that child. Not to mention I am kind of concerned about what that child can actually do. If you want her, go get her yourself. I should probably also mention that the child is also being protected by Amara."

Lucifer stood. He was done listening to this bullshit!

"I'll go find them myself. I swear if you want something done right you have to do it yourself! This time that brother of mine is dying!"

Meanwhile, back with Team Free Will...

" _Prove to me that you actually love me and that I can trust you...that's my word."_

Gabriel had to look away from Molly. There was that disappointed expression that he was given so often. Maybe Loki was right? Maybe he was a failure? He had it all with Molly before; someone who loved him and actually believed in him. He had put Molly through more than anyone in a relationship should!

Molly meanwhile, was keeping a close watch on the archangel before her. His face looked almost hopeless! Even after everything that he had put her through she still felt pain when she saw _that_ look in his eyes.

"What happened to your face?"

She asked softly. Gabriel's head snapped up as he thought about the ass beating that Loki had given him.

"Had my ass kicked."

He said with an embarrassed expression. Molly's worries expression intensified.

"It's alright sugar. It wasn't the worst thing that has happened to me."

Molly didn't look convinced enough. She walked to Gabriel putting her hand on his cheek healing the bruise.

"Is your grace weak again?"

Gabriel gave her a nervous chuckle.

"Yea, peach. Everything about me is weak apparently."

Gabriel immediately reached out taking Molly's hands in his.

"It isn't your fault so please don't even think it. Molly I'll sing like a canary if it fixes things between us. I'll let you know everything you want to know. You want my life story I'll tell you every grimy detail."

Molly was clearly surprised! She expected Gabriel to put up a fight or do one of his cunning little jokes. Sitting down on the bed, she patted the place beside her.

"Whatever you want to tell me."

She said softly. Curiosity was definitely getting the better of her! Gabriel nodded as he joined her on the bed.

30 minutes later, Molly sat beside Gabriel with her mouth hanging open. Her head was spinning with everything that Gabriel had just told her! For a few moments she had no idea what to say to him! From hearing about his wreck of a "childhood" to his decision to leave heaven, up to getting his ass kicked by Loki...all of it was hard to hear!

"Gabriel, I..."

He shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything. Hopefully you can see why I didn't want to go and spill my guts to you. What kind of girl in the right mind would want to be with a guy like me?"

Molly answered without thinking.

"One that loves you! Why can't you see that? After everything that you have put me through I still love you more than anyone on this earth! I don't trust you right now! I am not about to jump in bed and fuck you. Like I said, you have a lot to make up for. Gabriel, you are not a failure. I don't even want that in your mind."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. How could she said that he wasn't a failure? In his mind, he literally failed at everything he has ever done! He failed at being an archangel and he most definitely failed as a soulmate and father.

"Kinda hard for it not to be."

Molly stood up fighting the urge to cuddle the archangel. He looked so hurt and vulnerable! She reached out letting her hand cup his face. Gabriel's golden eyes rolled up to her.

"Molly, you don't have to do this."

Molly shook her head.

"I'm not doing anything. We are going to get you back to your standard archangel power strength and go from there. That is what WE are going to do. Now I am going to go get our daughter so I can get her back to sleep before she talks Jack's ear off."

Gabriel smirked.

"Jack wouldn't complain. He's missed her."

Molly smiled as she turned and walked into JoyAnna's room where she sat snoozing on Jack's lap. He looked up with a smile.

"I think she is tired."

Jack stood up and placed the little girl in her mother's arms. Molly gave Jack a smile. She was pleased to see that he hadn't lost his kind demeanor.

"I'm glad to see you Jack."

Jack looked overjoyed.

"Me too. We'll talk later in the morning when Joy wakes up."

Molly gave his forearm a pat before turning and going back into her bedroom. Gabriel sat on the bed. He quickly looked to Molly as she put Joy in the middle of the bed.

"She will be out for a few hours."

Molly said as she laid down as Gabriel turned on his side. He looked down at his daughter's little round face and that guilty feeling came right back! Gabriel had missed her birth and the majority of her first few years.

Looking back up at Molly's face Gabriel reached out intertwining their hands. To his surprise, Molly didn't pull away. Instead, she tightened her hold on his hand.

"Its going to be okay."

She whispered softly. Gabriel half smiled. In their own ways, both were unsure whether that statement to be true or not. The most that they could do was hope for the best!

Later in the morning around 8, Joy woke up. She looked at both of her parents with a small smile before throwing a leg over Gabriel's side to get out of bed. Joy stopped moving when her father's eye snapped open.

"Where are you going?"

Gabriel questioned softly. JoyAnna pointed to the door.

"Going to find Jack. Mommy''s still sleeping?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah, peach."

Gabriel carefully turned on his back so JoyAnna could slide out of bed a little easier.

"Don't go getting into anything."

Gabriel whispered. JoyAnna gave him a knowing smirk. She giggled.

"You're good!"

Gabriel chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You have no idea, princess. Now go be a good girl."

A few hours later, Joy sat on the couch with a _quantum mechanics_ book in front of her as she read to Sam. He was totally surprised that the child could sit there and read word for word each sentence and was able to tell him exactly how the subject worked.

"Wow, Joy."

Sam managed to get out as he looked over at Dean who was half asleep.

"Maybe you should go teach Dean all about it."

Joy grinned before she slid off of Sam's lap and went over to Dean. Slinging the book against the eldest Winchester's chest, Joy climbed up to join him. Dean jumped awake and looked down at she started to read.

"What are you doing?"

He asked. Joy pointed to the book and gave him the exact expression Gabriel would when dealing with a stupid person.

"I am teaching you something."

Dean looked down at the book and right away he felt tired again.

"Kid, I will never use this a day in my life."

Joy smirked.

"Did you watch Cops like I asked you?"

Dean nodded.

"I was doing character building all night."

The sound of fluttering wings made Dean look around to see none other then Balthazar. Joy immediately jumped off of Dean's lap and went to the angel holding her hands up. Balthazar reached down picking the child up before noticing Sam and Dean. He automatically frowned before giving them a nod and looking back to his grand daughter. Balthazar knew that he could get whatever he wanted from the child.

"Hello there sweet pea. What's new around here?"

JoyAnna looked like she was about to pop with all of the excitement that had happened in the last day!

"You have missed a lot grandpa! Daddy came back and so did everyone else! Aunty Amara has stepped out for a bit. She said she was going to visit grandpa Chuck. He's a nervous little guy, huh?"

Balthazar's rage began to build at the mere mention of Gabriel being anywhere near his daughter and grand daughter.

"Love, where is your mum and dad?"

As if they were cued to do so, Molly and Gabriel stepped into the room. Molly stopped the moment that she saw her father. She turned to Gabriel seeing that frown on his face reappear.

Balthazar, meanwhile, put Joy down.

"Sweetheart, why don't you..."

Joy sighed,

"I know, go play! Sheesh I am missing everything."

Once JoyAnna was safely out of earshot Balthazar focused his attention on Gabriel.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? You left and should have stayed gone, Gabriel. You're made a giant mess out of things as it is."

Gabriel smiled.

"I am here for my wife and child. I don't know what else it looks like."

Balthazar frowned.

"You are just going to destroy things."

Molly's eyes winded as she tried to get between Gabriel and her father.

"Both of you stop! Dad, Gabriel and I have a lot of things to work on and I am not jumping into anything quickly. Gabriel has every right to see his child. I am not stopping that. Besides Joy loves him. I was wrong to keep him from her this long."

Balthazar was clearly not seeing his daughter's point of view.

"He's just going to hurt the two of you again. It seems that is his talent."

Dean stepped in clearly having enough! He was tired of being privy to angel relations.

"I'm putting my two cents in. Balthazar, I get where you are coming from because I am concerned too but it is their decision. If you try to keep Molly and Gabriel apart its going to backfire on you."

Dean turned to face Molly and Gabriel,

"You two are going to have to get your shit together and grow up that's all there is too it. You both run when the rough gets going and that has to stop! It isn't fair to Joy or anyone else that has to deal with you both. That is the lesson that Chuck and Amara are trying to drill into your head, Gabriel. Molly, you know I care about you. You're a great friend and I can't believe that I am saying this but Gabriel has been miserable without you. I am not telling you to go fuck his brains out but listen to him. Asmodeus the asshat may be gone but there are other things that we are going to have to deal with. We can't go up against things like Lucifer and whatever else and expect to live the way that we are going."

Dean was pleased to see that he had clearly struck a nerve with both Molly and Gabriel. Molly had edged closer to Gabriel and was wrapping her hand around his.

"He's right. Things have to change."

Meanwhile with Lucifer,

Lucifer stood in front of none other then Michael. His older brother sat behind a large oak desk with his hands crossed.

"Lucifer, whatever can I do for you? I must say that I am shocked that you have came to locate me."

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he looked at his older brother. The guy left "bizarreo world" and his kick ass vessel to come to this world and be in fucking young John Winchester's vessel.

"Sheesh Michael, you got rid of the cool vessel for a Winchester?"

Michael smirked. The coldness in his eyes sparkled as he gave his younger brother a disapproving scowl.

"My choosing of vessels in my own business. Now like I asked what can I do for you? I suspect will shall get to killing each other soon enough."

Lucifer shook his head.

"Actually I have a team work propitiation for you."

Lucifer wanted to choke on his words. The last thing that he wanted to do was team up with Michael but he would need help getting his hands on their little niece. Michael looked intrigued as he sat up straighter.

"And that is? Why would I want to to work with you?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Aw I don't know. I mean its just a slight issue known as a half nephilim/half archangel that has come into existence that could totally help us."

Michael held up a hand.

"Pardon? Half nephilim/half archangel? What?"

Lucifer nodded feeling a little more excited. The expression on Michael's face was enough to make Lucifer be more amused.

"Gabriel and a nephilim shacked up and made a baby. I would go after them but poor little ole me is low on grace because of you. I know that you wouldn't want to get your hands dirty..."

Michael slammed his hands down the table.

"Gabriel knows better! He knows that nephilim are forbidden then he goes and impregnates one! He's got to pay!"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah but I really would like to get our niece."

Michael shook his head.

"The child has to die and so does her filthy half breed mother. Do not harm either of them. I have plans."

Lucifer was quietly muttering that he should have just started looking himself as Michael again stood.

"What plans?"

Lucifer questioned. Maybe he was going to have to play double agent to finally get Michael killed off and get his hands on his niece. With the right molding, the child would be the perfect weapon for Lucifer!

"I am going to kill them in front of Gabriel and make him watch the light leave their eyes."


	15. Chapter 15

(Three weeks later)

"Come back home with me."

Gabriel moaned against Molly's lips. The two were locked in a hallway closet and had been for the past 15 minutes. For the past few weeks they had been literally sneaking around to see each other. After Balthazar and Amara suggested that the two cool things off until they could have a peaceful relationship. Amara said that the last thing that they needed to be doing was having sex until they fixed everything else. Right away Gabriel's first thought was, " _I'll show you."_

"Gabe, please don't"

Molly whimpered as the archangel bit down on her pulse point. Any time that he remotely mentioned going back home with him or having sex, Molly would clam up. She wanted it as badly as Gabriel did but at the same time she also realized that they did need to fix a lot of stuff between themselves. They had yet to make love but were getting closer and closer by the day! It didn't help that Gabriel was making himself more attractive to Molly by the moment! When they kissed or made out he tasted like the world's finest candy.

"Sugar, I love you! I know we have a lot of issues but I told you that I was committed to our little family. Sleep with me again. I know that attraction is still there."

Molly sighed at how his eyes were shinning in the dark. She reached up cupping his cheek. Gabriel didn't wait a moment before taking her hand in his and began to suck on her finger tips suggestively.

Molly tried not to think about how nice Gabriel's talented tongue would feel on her clit. He knew that he was getting to her and it wouldn't be much longer until her will power broke!

"Of course there is Gabriel! I promised my father though..."

Gabriel groaned, rolling his eyes. He stood up straight and began to fix his clothes that had been ruined in their _closet making out session._

"Fuck him. I'm your husband. You know the one that you bonded with? Please me first then we can worry about Celine Dion's number one fan."

Molly shook her head before placing a chaste kiss to the archangel's lips.

"Be patient lover boy."

Gabriel was quietly pouting for a few moments before taking Molly's hand and placing it on his noticeable erection.

"If I was your lover boy I would this inside of you. Molly, I am not asking to knock you up again! In fact, I am going to make sure THAT doesn't happen. I just want to be close."

Molly gave Gabriel a sympathetic look. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Molly snugged her face against him.

"Soon. Gabriel, I'm in your arms. That's close"

"That is debatable."

Gabriel said in an extra sassy tone. About that time the door opened and both Gabriel and Molly turned to see Joy looking at them with a confused expression.

"Why are you both in a closet?"

Molly smirked at Gabriel at he looked down at his daughter's inquisitive expression.

"Uh..."

Joy crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you are both hiding in there eating treats I am going to be upset."

Gabriel smirked. He was more than thankful that Joy didn't have the slightest idea as to what her parents were doing. Snapping his fingers, he made a lollipop appear and handed it to Joy.

"You caught us but here you go, honey bunch."

Joy looked pleased enough with her father's peace offering.

"I saw nothing."

She replied with a smile before going off to find Jack. Gabriel looked back to Molly who was trying not to laugh.

"Good save, daddy."

Gabriel rolled his eyes before looking out into the hall making sure that there were no other sets of eyes around.

"Yeah, lucky us she doesn't realize what we were actually doing. I hate to say this but she reminded me so much of Michael right there."

Molly winced at the worried expression on Gabriel's face. Little did he seem to realize that Joy was more like her family then he seemed to know. Joy had a lot of her father and uncle's traits. Cas had mentioned it long ago and Molly was seeing it more and more with each passing day. She had Michael's sense of loyalty, Raphael's seriousness, Lucifer's sarcasm, and Gabriel's mischievousness. There was a lot more that Molly nodded but that was the key points.

"She's more like you than you probably notice."

Molly said with a smile. Gabriel turned back to his wife and gentle pushed her back against the wall. He changed the conversation back to their original subject

"So sugar, since I am on a no sex grounding period can we at least go on date?"

Molly smiled.

"Maybe if you be a good boy I can reconsider the no sex thing since we will be out of the house."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"You and your changing mind is killing me, honey."

Molly rolled her eyes.

"We will be out of the house."

The next week regardless of Balthazar's protest, Molly agreed to go on the "outside the house" date with Gabriel. She had a good idea where this date was headed and bought new lingerie. In some ways she didn't care either. She missed the intimacy that she had with Gabriel. It had been almost 5 years since they last made love and she was practically dying to have him touch her.

She did however, understand Amara and Balthazar's worry about them getting back together. It did seem that whenever they were having sex things seemed to fall apart around them. Maybe this time it would be different? Maybe this last time apart would be enough to fix their issues? Molly could only hope.

Molly had just pulled on her sundress when JoyAnna came bounding in and pouncing on the bed. The little girl had been sleeping in between her parents for the past couple of nights and had developed a sudden and intense case of separation anxiety.

"Mommy, I wanna come! I never get to go anywhere with you and daddy!"

Molly turned looking at the little girl sympathetically.

"You don't even know where we are going."

JoyAnna pouted, giving her mother the same scowl that Gabriel would when he didn't get his way.

"I don't care. I just want to go.""

Gabriel stepped into the room and was immediately accosted.

"Daddy! I wanna come too!"

Gabriel shook his head as JoyAnna slid off the bed and wrapped herself around his legs. She was giving him the best pouty face that she could come up with. Normally this would get her anything that she wanted from Gabriel. This time, however, Gabriel didn't have his daughter's wants on his mind.

"Sorry princess, not this time."

JoyAnna went between her pouty expression and rubbing her face on Gabriel's hand. Gabriel clearly wasn't falling for this one.

"You're cute but no."

JoyAnna walked out in a huff clearly mad at both of her parents. Gabriel and Molly exchanged a smirk. Molly turned to Gabriel,

"She's definitely your kid"

When they were about to leave JoyAnna lay on the floor coloring with Jack. She looked up to see her mother talking to Sam quietly. JoyAnna smiled at her mother in that pretty red dress that had been hanging in her closet forever!

"Princess?"

JoyAnna looked up at Gabriel who was motioning her forward with his finger. Joy quickly got up and climbed into her father's arms.

"Yeah, daddy?"

She asked. Gabriel snuggled his face into her hair.

"Be good tonight. If you don't I'll know about it."

JoyAnna peeped up at her father from her place against his chest.

"You know everything."

Internally Gabriel chuckled. If he could keep JoyAnna thinking that maybe he wouldn't be such a failure as a father.

"Yeah, I do. Now go play."

JoyAnna's slid off of his lap and went back to join Jack on the floor. She waved as her parents went out the door not giving "misbehaving" a second thought. If Gabriel was watching, she knew her chances of being mischievous had greatly dropped.

Meanwhile after stepping outside of the front door, Molly found herself in the middle of a very nice hotel room. She turned looking at Gabriel, who had unbuttoned his shirt half way.

"What's this?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"Just a room. A room where there will be no interruptions or distractions."

Molly smiled and for the first time didn't stop Gabriel as his hands began to travel up her. His fingers stroked over her thighs stopped once he felt the stockings.

"Stocking, sugar?"

Gabriel questioned as his fingers toyed with the garter straps.

"Wait until you see the rest of my body."

Molly said with a sense of confidence that she forgot that she had. Gabriel chuckled.

"You are playing with fire."

Molly turned and began to unbutton his shirt. She stroked her fingers over the muscles of his chest and stomach. After earning a groan from the archangel, Molly tugged him closer by his open shirt.

"Kiss me angel."

She cooed. Right as Gabriel began to kiss her there was a loud noise from across the room. Both Gabriel and Molly looked up to see none other then Lucifer standing casually. Gabriel immediately yanked Molly to him protectively.

"Don't stop on my account."

Lucifer said innocently. Gabriel's frown deepened. He quickly snapped his fingers making his shirt button. The last thing that he was going to do was face his brother half naked.

"You're going to watch your brother get laid? That's fucked up."

Gabriel said.

"Well you did fake your death and made me feel _things._ That's another bone I have to pick with you! You little shit! How the hell did you do that?!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Story for another time."

Lucifer shrugged before turning to Molly.

"And you Ms. Pretty must be Molly."

Molly swallowed feeling Gabriel's fingers tighten on her. She wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck, not about to break his embrace.

"Yes. What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Lucifer shrugged.

"Well I was just in the neighborhood after dealing with Michael a bit. Lovely guy. I see why you bailed Gabe. He could make a preacher cuss. Anyhow, there is a subject I need to talk to the two of you about. It concerns a little lady with the name of JoyAnna."

Gabriel let go of Molly and had Lucifer slammed against the wall in a invisible choke hold.

"Don't you her name!"

Lucifer coughed a few times before glaring down at his little brother

"Look at you, the protective father. Must be nice I don't get to see my son."

Gabriel tightened the hold on his brother's neck.

"How do you know about my daughter?"

Lucifer sighed.

"If you would quit trying to choke me out I'll tell you. Gosh Gabe, I have never seen you this hot headed. Oh wait, there was that time when we were fighting auntie A and she tried to kill me but that was along time and a lot of tricks ago."

Molly stepped forward. She knew that it was worth listening to whatever Lucifer had to say. If it concerned Joy then they needed to hear it. She slowly stepped forward putting a hand on the small of Gabriel's back.

"Sweetheart."

Lucifer smirked.

"Yeah, sweetheart, let me down."

Gabriel looked back to Molly who was looking at him gently. He flicked his hand letting Lucifer fall hard on the ground. After a second or two Lucifer stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"Sheesh Gabriel. Never thought I would see you go all nutty of a nephilim and a kid."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Lucifer.

"That kid is my daughter and is going to be a lot more powerful than you and I put together. She's my wife and also more powerful than you. You'll give them some respect."

Molly flinched. That _tone_ in Gabriel's voice was foreign. She had never heard that before. That was pure archangel. Molly could see why now they were heaven's most deadly weapon.

Lucifer meanwhile, raised an eyebrow.

"Well alrighty then. Sorry Mrs. Pretty."

He made sure to emphasize the _Mrs._ part. When Gabriel gave him a glare, Lucifer shrugged.

"You said give her respect!"

Gabriel growled again.

"Get on with it Lucifer. We were in the middle of something."

Lucifer chuckled.

"Yeah you were about to get your cock sucked. Anyhow, before you lose your shit on me again. I thought it would be good for you two to both know that Michael knows about JoyAnna. He wants the tot and Mrs. Pretty dead. He actually said that he was going to kill them while you watch Gabe. I know we aren't cool by any means but I don't really want to see that happen. Like it or not, JoyAnna is my niece and has the same blood that I do in her. I want to help protect her."

Gabriel didn't appear to trusting.

"How do I know that you won't take her to Michael?"

Lucifer groaned now.

"Gabriel did you forget that back in the day, long before Mrs. Pretty was born, and we were all back in heaven, it was you and I dicking around with Michael. I saw him pick on you more than you deserved. So what you went out, fucked a nephilim, knocked her up and created something that doesn't even have a name. I want to see what greatness that little creature can do. Who knows, if dad gets his head out of his ass maybe there will be a whole new chapter written about her. _The book of Joy._ Sounds cute huh?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it will be really cute when she kicks you in the shins. She doesn't like strangers and knows all about who you are."

Lucifer shrugged.

"Fine. If you want Michael to kill your wife and child then have at it. Nice knowing you Molly!"

Gabriel turned looking at Molly, who looked obviously afraid. With a sigh he turned back to Lucifer,

"Fine but you have to face the others too and I guarantee you there is going to be no warm welcome."


	16. Chapter 16

After having a further conversation with Lucifer, who was somewhat compliant with Gabriel's order that he come to the house the next day, the older archangel left peacefully. Molly had stood quietly behind Gabriel as he and Lucifer spoke. Once that Lucifer left she reached out to Gabriel. Her fingers stroked over his wrist.

"Gabe, please."

Gabriel turned looking at her with almost a foreign expression in his eyes.

"We should get home. "

Molly didn't like that expression in his eyes. It was that same cold expression that she had seen so many other angels have.

"Honey, about what just happened, are you okay?"

Gabriel nodded.

"I'm fine."

Molly knew that he was lying. Even if she didn't have a relationship with the archangel she would have known that he as lying. She normally wouldn't read Gabriel's thoughts but tonight it seemed almost necessary.

" _Maybe I can convince Lucifer to leave with me and it will get him away from Molly and Joy. They'll be fine with team free will."_

Molly immediately clamped her mouth shut. Was Gabriel really planning on leaving again? Had he not realized that she and Joy needed him? Molly's heart broke thinking about their daughter. JoyAnna would be crushed if Gabriel left again! The poor kid already had a complex whenever he left for just a few hours.

"We should get back."

Gabriel repeated.

Arriving back home, Cas and Dean sat in the living room. Dean was watching Scooby Doo with an enthralled expression on his face. Gabriel rolled his eyes as Jack walked into the room. The boy only had to look at his uncle to know that something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

Jack asked with his very Cas like frown. Molly looked to Gabriel for a moment. She couldn't keep it in any longer. She decided to talk to him telepathically. The last thing that she wanted to do at the moment was freak out the rest of their family...until they heard the whole story.

"Gabriel, I am telling you right now. If you leave again, to go with Lucifer or whoever, don't bother coming back. Joy and I won't be waiting for you next time."

Gabriel turned looking at her with wide eyes. He looked honestly devastated by the words that were just said to him. Molly's facial expression wasn't her normal calm loving one that he was used to. This time her face looked tired! She was tired of his crap and he knew it now.

Molly turned and walked up the stairs without another word. Dean sat up motioning to Molly's retreating form.

"So Gabriel, what exactly did you do now? I was kind of expecting you two to be all over each other."

Gabriel sighed.

"Get Sam in here. I have a lot to tell you all."

Dean walked into the other room half dragging a sleepy looking Sam into the room. Jack and wandered over to Cas and sat down on the couch while looking at his uncle carefully. Whatever was eating him was bad! Jack had gotten used to Gabriel's serious expressions in the past few years but this one was different. Gabriel looked like he would never smile or crack a joke again!

"Okay, Gabriel what's wrong?"

Gabriel sighed.

"Lucifer and Michael know about JoyAnna."

Everyone looked immediately nervous. Cas stood.

"How do you know?"

Gabriel sat down.

"Lucifer told me. He kind of crashed mine and Molly's date. He told me that Michael is after Joy and Molly. According to Lucifer, Michael wants them both dead."

Dean blinked.

"So you actually talked to him?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"No moron we decided to send emails! Yes I talked to him! When I heard my wife and child was in danger I listened!"

Jack stood and began to pace.

"How do you know he's not lying?"

Gabriel leaned back looking at his nephew.

"I don't Jack but something was different with Lucifer this time. He was afraid. Of course he wouldn't admit to it. I don't know who to believe but Lucifer wants to talk to us all."

Sam stood joining Jack in his pacing.

"How do you know that he isn't doing this to get to Jack."

Gabriel shrugged.

"Again I don't. That is my concern too. Trust me I have been thinking about all of this."

Dean groaned.

"Well fuck. Something about trusting Lucifer seems like a bad idea to me."

Gabriel smirked.

"Ya think? Good job stating the obvious there."

Jack turned looking back at Gabriel.

"What if Michael is after Joy and Molly? What if Lucifer is telling the truth? I hate him as much if not more then all of you but I am not about to put Molly and Joy in danger. Maybe we should talk to him? If it end up being that he's lying to us, we kill him."

Gabriel leaned back.

"Jack, it isn't that simple. Killing somebody isn't as easy as it sounds."

Jack put his hands on his hips. He normally didn't argue with Gabriel but tonight was going to be another story.

"I feel nothing for him, uncle. This is my family right here. I have no emotional connections to Lucifer and like previously said I won't let him hurt Molly or JoyAnna."

Gabriel's golden eyes narrowed.

"Do you think that I am going to sit by and let him?"

Jack shrugged.

"I don't know what we are going to do because right now we are all just sitting around."

Cas quickly came in.

"Enough with the arguing. Us turning on each other is just what Lucifer and Michael would want."

Gabriel leaned back against the chair he was sitting in.

"I am just fine with killing them both but we have to get our hands on them."

Dean nodded.

"Well now that we are all on the same page as to killing them both...lets see what Lucifer has to say. So Gabe, what is with Molly?"

Gabriel groaned.

"She must have been reading my thoughts. I was thinking about all of the ways that I could possibly deal with Lucifer. I thought that I might be able to con him into leaving me with me so I can _deal_ with him."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ah you said that _leaving_ word that you two throw around so well."

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair not responding for a moment or two.

"I'm not leaving them again. At least not like **that!** I couldn't if I wanted to."

Dean raised an eyebrow before laughing coldly.

"Just afraid of losing all of your archangel juice again?"

Gabriel looked at the eldest Winchester with furious eyes.

"It has nothing to do with my grace. You know what? I don't even have to explain it to you because you wouldn't get it!"

Jack held up a hand.

"Okay, let's just stop this arguing. We need to be on the same side."

Dean nodded.

"He's right. Sorry."

Gabriel stood up and moved to go toward the stairs.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Walking up the stairs Gabriel stopped outside of his and Molly's room. He was trying to think of the best way to talk to Molly. He heard a small sniffing noise coming from Joy's room. He stepped into the room, wanting to make sure that Joy was okay.

Joy lay in her bed clutching her stuffed lamb sleeping away. Gabriel smiled as he pulled the blankets around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her little arms immediately reached for him trying to pull him into bed with her.

"Daddy, stay."

She said in a sleepy voice. Gabriel smiled.

"Sleep princess. I'll see you in the morning."

Joy immediately fell asleep and was out before Gabriel could get another word out. He turned seeing Molly sitting in the corner with her back against the wall. That is where the crying noise was coming from. Through the dark, Gabriel could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Fuck that's real."

He mumbled before walking over to Molly and sinking down beside her. Molly didn't say anything for a moment. She almost looked like she had no idea that Gabriel was sitting beside her. Gabriel sighed miserably. He was just fine with Molly yelling at him. He could handle that. It was when the tears started that he felt like someone kicked him in the stomach and while he was down kicked him in the balls.

He reached up tugging on his hair trying to make the pit in his stomach ease up a bit. It was times like these that Gabriel hated the world and would be more than happy to watch it burn! He glanced over at Molly, who still wasn't looking at him. Bad luck seemed to be their jam. However, they always seemed to "throw stuff together and drive it home with one headlight." Gabriel knew this was just a continuation of their confrontations. Gabriel knew that his and Molly's relationship was so much different than the humans but in many ways it was the same.

"Sugar, please don't cry."

Gabriel finally choked out. Molly sobbed a little harder just hearing Gabriel's voice. With a miserable sigh, Gabriel reached over pulling Molly onto his lap. He reached up wiping the tears off of her cheek.

"Please honey bunch. It kills me to see you cry."

Molly sniffed and nuzzled her face against his shoulder.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

Gabriel sighed.

"I wasn't going to leave. Molly, I was just thinking off the top of my head. I was just upset. When I said that I was devoted to you and Joy, I meant it. I don't want to be a screw up with you two"

Molly looked relieved with his comment.

"I don't want lose you again. Gabe, we both have came through a lot of bad things. We need to get through this together."

Gabriel nodded.

"We will! We will."

Gabriel took Molly's hand in his pressing a kiss to the back. Molly's demeanor had changed tremendously!

"Wanna go play in our room? I am still curious about what is under that dress."

Molly smiled.

"That sounds nice. We should probably have this conversation outside of our daughter's room anyway."

The next morning Joy sat at the kitchen island nibbling on toast that Cas put in front of her. She sat swinging her legs as she watched her family move about. From the time that she got up she had put together that something wasn't right. Everyone seemed like they were in one heck of a mood!

When Cas fed her breakfast he had forgot that she didn't like the multi grain bread because it had "stuff" in it, he looked at Joy with tired eyes,

"Please don't put up a fight this morning JoyAnna."

Normally he would listen to JoyAnna whine for a good fifteen minutes before she gave up and started munching quietly. Although she didn't really need to be eating anything Cas wanted to teach her better eating habits then ingesting tons of sugary treats like her father.

The moment the doorbell rang, Joy looked into the foyer with a frown. No one came to visit so this was odd.

"CASSIE! SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!"

Cas walked in looking at her sadly. He knew _who_ was at the door and he dreaded what was about to happen.

"Go get your mother and father, Joy."

Joy nodded before sliding off of the island stool and running up the stairs. Cas meanwhile, took a deep breath and walked to the door. Maybe Lucifer would chicken out and disappear before he got a chance to open it. That was false hopes though. Lucifer wasn't going to miss a chance to cause cause chaos in their lives.

Opening the door, Cas tried not to roll his eyes as he came face to face with Lucifer.

"Lucifer."

He said bluntly. Lucifer smiled with a shrug.

"Hello to you too Castiel. Look at me, I am trying to be polite. I rang the bell instead of just coming inside."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess you want a medal."

Lucifer slightly shrugged and faked offense.

"I love medals. Anyway I am not here to argue with you. I need to see that delightful brother of mine."

Castiel frowned,

"I suppose you should come in then."

Meanwhile...

Joy ran into Gabriel and Molly's room not caring that her parents were busy making out on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy you better stop before your lips get stuck together! Someone is here and Cassie told me to come get you."

Both Gabriel and Molly pulled apart from each other looking at their daughter, who stood with her hands over her eyes. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he got up.

"Well looks like he kept his words."

He said coldly. Joy quickly went to Gabriel holding her hands up.

"Who?"

Gabriel shook his head as he looked to Molly. He hated seeing that frightened look on her face. The last thing that he wanted to see other then her crying was Molly being afraid. Looking back to Joy, Gabriel knew that he had to be honest with her to a point.

"Your Uncle Lucifer."

Joy frowned. Her little face showed obvious confusion.

"Um isn't he bad?"

Gabriel sighed.

"We'll find out soon. I'll come get you soon."

Gabriel sat Joy on the bed looking down at her with a sad expression as Molly stood up walking to his side.

"Stay in here sweetheart."

Joy nodded, not liking the serious expressions on her parents faces. Gabriel put his hand on the small of Molly's back, leading her out of the room.

Once the door was closed her turned to look at Molly.

"A hundred bucks says that she will be downstairs in five minutes"

Molly smirked.

"You know she will, Gabe."

Walking into the kitchen Molly held her breath as Lucifer turned to face Gabriel.

"Gabe! About time you showed up! These housemates of yours have no sense of humor."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow,

"Do you really think that anyone here wants to deal with you?"

Lucifer faked mock hurt at his brother's snarky comment.

"Sheesh Gabe, you act like you are still mad at me for _stabbing_ you."

Gabriel felt his hands beginning to tremble. He glanced over his shoulder at Molly, who was looking at him with wide eyes. He had the feeling that she was waiting for the moment to come where she would need to yank him off of Lucifer.

:"I don't trust you, asshat. Furthermore, if you ever do stab me, my best suggestion is you better make sure that I am dead. When I come after you, hehe, there won't be anything left."

Lucifer blinked.

"You're grumpy. Mrs. Pretty, do you not put out or something?"

Molly was ready to throw something at Lucifer's head but knew that her losing her temper would just make Gabriel lose his even quicker.

"Mommy's name is Molly."

Both Gabriel and Molly immediately gave each other that knowing look before looking down to see JoyAnna. The little girl wrapped her arms around Gabriel's leg and looked at Lucifer with her normal sassy smirk. Gabriel reached down pulling Joy into his arms immediately. If Lucifer thought that he was getting his hands on Joy, he had another thing coming!

Lucifer's mouth fell the moment that he looked at his niece. The kid mirrored Gabriel in so many ways but had her mother's dainty facial features.

"Oh my dad! Gabriel, she looks just like you."

JoyAnna rolled her eyes.

"And you look like Satan."

Lucifer chuckled at that.

"Smart kid, so tell me about yourself, sweetie."

JoyAnna looked up at Gabriel. When her father didn't look down at her she took it as a sign that she was okay to answer.

"I like pink, sparkly things, and the word fuck."

Lucifer had to bit his tongue to stop from making a comment about her being more like him than she realized. He decided not to when he noticed the expression on Gabriel's face. Even though Lucifer wanted nothing more than to get under Gabriel's skin he decided that his niece probably didn't need to witness.

"Yep you are definitely Gabriel's. Molly, be a sweetheart and take little miss out of here. I don't think she needs to hear what we are going to talk about. Stay cute princess."

Lucifer said giving JoyAnna a wink.

"I intend to."

JoyAnna said before pressing her face into Gabriel's neck. Lucifer mentally was screaming at himself for showing so much _feelings!_ This kid was throwing so much of a past that he wanted to forget in his face and there was nothing that that he could do to stop it! She looked so much like that Gabriel that he remembered. Not the Gabriel that stood in front of him ready to stab him with an angel blade at any moment!

Lucifer knew now that there was no way that he could join Michael's side if he wanted to. After seeing his nice and meeting Molly, he knew it would crush Gabriel if something happened to them. Even if Gabriel hated him he wasn't doing that to his baby brother. Plus it would look pretty crappy on him if he ever wanted to meet Jack as well!

Molly meanwhile, looked to Gabriel for some form of instruction. She wasn't taking any orders from Lucifer of all people. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder. He knew Molly was annoyed. Just the expression in her eyes told him this. He understood why too. Molly wanted to know what was potentially happening with her and their daughter but Joy didn't need to hear this!

"Sugar, take her and go."

Gabriel turned placing Joy in her mother's arms however, he didn't immediately turn away. He stepped closer so that he and Molly were almost touching. The only thing preventing them from being full body to boy was JoyAnna.

Molly swallowed at the expression in Gabriel's amber eyes. She could see a mixture of emotions and knew that he wanted nothing more than to run at the moment.

"Its okay, Gabriel. Everything will be okay."

She whispered tenderly in his mind. Gabriel nodded and didn't reply for a moment.

"Please, just take her and go. I know you want to know what's happening and I promise to tell you everything. I just can't let Joy know….I don't want her to be afraid."

Molly smiled.

"I know, …."

"I'm not running anywhere."

He said verbally. Molly looked relieved at that as Joy began to wiggle.

"You two are mushing me!"

Lucifer smirked.

"Jeez you two, stop mushing the kid!'

Gabriel and Molly both gave Lucifer matching glares that reminded him of a pack of lions protecting their baby. Lucifer held his hands up in defeat as Molly turned and walked from the room.

Once she was out, Gabriel turned to Lucifer looking exhausted.

"Okay Lucifer, talk."


	17. Chapter 17

Lucifer looked over his shoulder making sure that Molly and JoyAnna were out of the room before turning to Gabriel

"You need to skip to my Lou my darlin and get on my side."

Gabriel looked at Lucifer with a less than pleased expression.

"I would rather slam my hand in a drawer. Either start talking Lucifer or get lost. I have to worry about keeping my family safe."

Lucifer looked honestly hurt.

"What am I Gabe? I'm your family too! I'm not here to raise some hell with you or make you angrier than you already appear to be. I am here because I care for you and for my kid! I want Michael to die a slow painful death as much as the next guy but that kid in there, your kid, is in some real bad danger that you can't handle on your own."

Gabriel stood with his arms crossed glaring at Lucifer for a few moments.

"You didn't answer my question. What did Michael specifically say about JoyAnna and Molly?"

Lucifer leaned back in his seat at the kitchen island and held his hands up.

"What do you want me to say Gabriel? He said he wanted to kill them and make you watch the light leave their eyes? Is that good enough for you because it freaked me the hell out! Look Gabe, I know that we aren't pals..."

"Understatement."

Gabriel snapped. Lucifer sighed before giving his brother an annoyed glare.

"Uh yeah! IF you will keep your snark to the minimum that would be great! I want to help you! What happened with us, Gabriel? You and I were pals. We were closer than Michael and Raphael ever were. It was you and me against the world! What about all of the times that you did some of your tricks and they went bad? I took the fall for you because it killed me to see you upset. Oh Christ look at me going over all of these feels while you just stand there!"

"Daddy?"

Both Gabriel and Lucifer froze. Gabriel looked down to see JoyAnna by his foot again. Muttering a few curse words at Lucifer in Enochian, Gabriel bent down picking Joy up.

"I told you to stay in there."

JoyAnna gave Gabriel a disapproving expression.

"Its not nice to call someone all of those name you just called him. Daddy am I going to die?"

Gabriel's mouth dropped as he looked at his little girl's sweet face. He glanced to Lucifer who muttered "oh my dad" before standing up and turning his back. Looking back to JoyAnna, Gabriel shook his head.

"Absolutely not!"

Lucifer meanwhile, walked over and held his hands out. Joy didn't fight when Lucifer took her from Gabriel's arms. He walked across the kitchen

"Sweetheart, let me tell you about this big dummy named Michael. A long long time ago, before you were even thought of, it was Michael, your Jimmy Buffet loving Uncle Raphael, your daddy, and me in heaven. Michael was the biggest bossiest meanie head. Your daddy and I used to play tricks on him. One time your daddy even dyed his wings pink. Lets just say it wasn't his color, sweetheart. Anyway, point of this story, we are ten times more powerful than Michael. He may have some goons and morons at his disposal but its nothing we can't handle. Your daddy and those other people around here won't let anything happen to you. I won't either. Deal?"

JoyAnna glanced at Gabriel. The expression on his face still made her nervous. She knew that her dad was super wary about everything that Lucifer was saying. Turning her head back to her uncle, JoyAnna smiled.

"Deal."

About that time the door opened and Jack walked in. He froze the moment that he spotted Lucifer holding his cousin. Right away Jack was ready to freak out. He immediately turned to Gabriel.

"What are you thinking?"

He half yelled. Lucifer meanwhile, smiled seeing Jack. He smiled genuinely.

"Jack. Its so good to see you."

Gabriel meanwhile, looked at his nephew with exhausted eyes before walking over and pulling him out of the room by his shirt. Lucifer gave Joy a smile.

"Everyone is so friendly here."

JoyAnna giggled.

"You must really be one something Uncle Luci."

Meanwhile, Jack angrily pulled away from Gabriel as his uncle closed the door behind him.

"You let him in here and near Joy! Near me!"

Gabriel held a hand up.

"Cool it junior! Look, he was the one that told us about Michael. I'm keeping my eyes on him and Cas is too. If he puts a toe out of line I will gladly kill him. He knows where we stand. You need to trust me on this one. I've been around a lot longer and know what can happen, feel me? I need you to chill. I'm not asking you to go and be his pal. In fact go be an ass for all I care but don't you dare think that I would intentionally put Joy or you in any danger."

Jack looked down before nodding.

"I'm sorry."

Gabriel nodded, motioning to the door with his head.

"Its fine, go on."

Jack looked at his uncle a moment longer. He realized that there was more to what was going on then what Gabriel was telling him.

"Gabriel?"

"Just go."

He replied. Gabriel's voice was calm but there was an edge to it that Jack wasn't used to. The boy turned, leaving his uncle alone in the laundry room.

Jack didn't look at Lucifer as he walked back through the kitchen. He could only hope that Gabriel knew what he was talking about!

Later that night, after Molly put Joy to bed, she sat quietly beside Gabriel listening to everything that Lucifer had told him earlier. She put a hand on her head trying to take everything in. Lucifer looked at her sympathetically.

"I know its a lot to take in."

Molly scoffed.

"A little...Michael is a fool to think that he can get much out of a little girl."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"A powerful little girl. Forgive me for saying so darlin but Michael could mold her to do whatever he wanted. If he got you and Gabriel out of the way well...his field day."

Meanwhile upstairs...

JoyAnna lay sleeping when a soft fluttering noise caught her attention. She turned over to see a young man standing beside her bed. With a frown she reached over to turn the light but he snapped his hands stopping her.

"You must be JoyAnna. My my you really are a cutie!"

Joy rubbed her eyes.

"Who are you? Don't you think its a little rude to be materializing in people's bedroom?"

The man chuckled.

"You are sarcastic, just like your father."

Joy didn't like the way the man mentioned anything related to Gabriel.

"Yeah, well you get what you get. Who are you anyway?"

The man smiled.

"I'm your uncle Michael. I've come to see you."

Joy's mouth dropped and she looked around nervously.

"Uh why aren't your wings pink?"

Michael's pleasant expression went negative.

"Lovely, you heard that story."

Joy nodded as she snapped her fingers sending the archangel flying across the room and into the wall. It took maybe two seconds for the door to slam open. Gabriel and Jack stood in the doorway. Both of their expressions went from panicked to straight pissed off. Jack quickly ran to Joy yanking her into his arms as Gabriel stepped between them looking down at Michael.

"Jeez Michael. Did a little girl knock you on your ass? Doesn't say much for your so called skills."

Michael growled angrily before jumping up and landing a punch in Gabriel's face. Gabriel shook off the impact after a few moments. Ignoring the blood gushing down his face, he was able to land more punches on Michael. Glancing over his shoulder he could see Jack with a petrified Joy in his arms.

"Jack get her out of here!"

He yelled as Joy began screaming for him over and over again. The moment that Michael slammed a knife into his shoulder, Joy really began to cry. Gabriel looked down at the kitchen knife with a bemused expression.

"A steak knife? Really Michael? Do you think that would really hurt me? Must have lost your touch, big brother."

Michael blinked before growling angrily.

"I'll be back."

Michael snapped his fingers instantly disappearing.

"What the the hell is going on in here?"

Gabriel and Jack turned to see Molly and Lucifer run in. Both stopped seeing the blood oozing out of the wound in Gabriel's shoulder and nose.

"Gabe?"

Molly managed to get out as Jack quickly walked from the room trying to calm his little cousin down. Gabriel looked up at his wife's panicked expression. Lucifer looked at tad nervous himself.

"It was Michael. That fucker stabbed me with a steak knife! Can you believe that shit?"

After another moment or two the wounds had healed themselves leaving Gabriel back to the way he looked before. Molly walked over cupping his face in her hands.

"Gabriel, what were you thinking? He could have killed you."

Gabriel smacked her hands away.

"It was me or the kid. You want me to grow up and be the dad that I am supposed to be one minute. Now you want me to be more careful! You are gonna have to pick one peach because I can't do everything!"

Molly looked down at the ground. She knew that Gabriel was hyped up on adrenaline and probably didn't mean what he said. Molly stood a moment longer before walking from the room. It was probably best that she and Gabriel be apart right now.

Lucifer looked after Molly before looking back to Gabriel who was trembling.

"Uh was that the best thing that you could come up with? I think she was worried about you?"

Gabriel growled.

"She always worries! I walk by a black cat, she worries. I walk under a ladder, I can't leave the house for a damn month. She treats me like a baby."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Bro you are kinda acting like one. Can't believe that I am being the sane one here but she's your wife. Its in her job description."

Gabriel looked up at his brother's face.

"I guess I can be hard on her. This crap situation is just making me nutty."

Lucifer shrugged.

"From what little me old me gathered you two have the bad habit of running from each other when the tough gets going. Maybe its time that you two go your merry ways and you can co parent little short stuff in peace. Kid is gonna figure out whats going on soon enough if she doesn't already. Molly's a nice girl but I don't think that we as archangel's are meant to be with anyone...cute nephilim included. Well later, I'm going to watch me some reality TV...wanna watch some people whose lives are bigger train wrecks than mine."


	18. Chapter 18

Molly sat on the couch trying to ignore that sinking feeling about her and Gabriel's relationship. Yet again he had proven to her that all wasn't right. She had thought after their little heart to heart things would be okay. Gabriel himself had seemed so hopeful. He had even reminded her of the Gabriel that she had fallen in love with.

"Hi there"

She looked up seeing Lucifer walk into the room. Molly only nodded as Lucifer sat down.

"So just curious but is why happened up there normal?"

Molly shrugged.

"It's the new normal."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a good listener. I know that's probably contradicting everything you have heard about me."

Molly smirked as she leaned back into the couch.

"Let me get this straight, you want to hear about mine and Gabriel's problems?"

Lucifer nodded happily.

"I told Gabriel that was I was going to watch reality TV. He doesn't have to know that I am actually listening to his business."

Molly internally tried not to laugh. She was seriously having a therapy session with Satan. This has to be a new one!

"Well okay. If you don't have anything better to do. Things were good. Were is the keyword. I guess everything changed until I got pregnant. After that it's gone down hill. Think about an airplane just going alone then all of a sudden BAM nose dive! Ever since then it's just not good. Gabriel and I have a problem with running when things get bad. He ran when I got pregnant then I ran when Amara broke our bond because I just knew our _love_ wasn't the same. There you go Luci. That is the PG version of the disaster known as mine and Gabe's relationship."

Lucifer blinked a few times.

"Gabe left when he knocked you up?"

Molly nodded as she took on Lucifer's annoyed expression.

"Something like that. His time away included strippers, porn stars, and a heaping amount of liquor that makes my liver hurt thinking about it. I just don't think he was ready for that at the point. He's changed though. I think he saw the error in his decision making. He does really well with Joy and I am proud of him as a father."

Lucifer started to speak several times. Each time he would stop himself with a sassy finger shake.

"I have been dying to know my son and Gabriel just walked away from his child and pregnant wife? Oh my dad! You wouldn't tell from the way he is with her now. He watches every move that child makes. Amara is loose too?"

The freaked out expression on Lucifer's face was enough to make Molly worry.

"Yes but she's good! She's been taking care of JoyAnna and I for quite some time."

Lucifer was quiet a moment longer.

"So that means my dad knows about everything?"

Molly winced.

"Yes, he's slightly afraid of Joy. He sends her a nice card and gift on her birthday and at other random times of the year but he mostly stays away."

Lucifer laughed hard!

"After seeing Joy throw Michael across the room like a doll apparently, I would be concerned too. He probably has his panties in a pinch because he didn't actively create Joy. I think I know how to fix your and Gabe's problems."

Molly raised an eyebrow as she sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah, do share because I am at a fucking loss."

Lucifer grinned and started bouncing in his seat like an excited child.

"Okay, so you go and buy you some lingerie, tie his ass to a chair, give him a lap dance. Its hard to be mad when you have a hot half naked woman rolling all over you. You know what? Let's get out of here for a bit. I can tell you haven't smiled in a while. Lets go find something to tease that brother of mine with. I have a good eye for all things lustful.'

Molly blinked a few times. The idea of going out with Lucifer for a bit was concerning and the idea of going lingerie shopping with him screamed bad idea! However, if he could fix her and Gabriel's problems it was worth a shot! Anything was worth a shot at this point!

"What about Gabe?"

Lucifer shrugged.

"That stick in the mud will be fine. He's acting a little out of character if you ask me."

Molly glanced up the stairs waiting for Gabriel to appear at the mention of his name. When he didn't she looked back to Lucifer.

"Well you aren't quite what i was expecting either."

Lucifer stood. He could see why Gabriel was so over the moon for Molly. She was definitely a beautiful girl!

"We wear many hats."

He reached out grabbing Molly's arm and took them out of the room instantly.

Meanwhile, Gabriel had sat down on Joy's bed and was looking miserably at his feet. The last thing that he wanted to do was really think that he and Molly were ruined as a couple. It couldn't happen! He loved her too much! The thought alone of Molly being with another man made Gabriel want to go into a jealous rage.

The electricity in the room began to surge as Gabriel's anger began to increase.

"Gabriel stop. Cas and I are trying to watch a show.'

Dean called from across the hall. Gabriel's head snapped up as he stood and walked down the hall. He had to do something and quick! Walking into the living room, Gabriel frowned as noticed the a sheet of paper laying on the couch.

"Borrowed your wife. Don't worry no freaky shit is happening! ~Lucifer."

Gabriel was so close to losing his shit that he had almost lost all grip on reality until he heard Cas behind him.

"Gabriel, I have a theory on how to deal with...why are you angry?"

Gabriel turned around to face Dean and Cas who were watching him with a worried expression. He sighed swallowing the rage that was going through him.

"Lucifer took off with Molly."

Dean's mouth dropped.

"Like what kind of taking off are we talking about?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Not like that you idiot! It could be like that for all I know. I swear if that ass hat touches her I am going all out military on him."

Dean looked over his shoulder making sure that there was no sign of JoyAnna around.

"Dude I don't know how many times we have to have this conversation with you. Whatever is going on between you and Molly, it needs to get fixed. I get that you are going through some _stuff_ but you two are going to have to work it out. What's going on man?"

Gabriel groaned before sitting down on the couch. He was quiet a moment and Dean started to say his name but was stopped.

"I heard your! All of this crap, everything that is going on...I guess it has me not being the most friendliest me that I normally am. I snapped at her a bit ago when that crap with Micheal happened. She didn't deserve that. Molly doesn't deserve any of it. And I wonder why she avoids me and is crying all the time."

Dean and Cas looked between each other. Both knew had to agree with Gabriel there. If he would have cooled his heels and didn't say stupid stuff in Molly's presence, she probably wouldn't have left and they would be safe in the bunker.

"Do you want us to make a response?"

Dean asked casually. Gabriel's eyes flickered up to him.

"No, because I know what you are going to say. I've been a shit excuse for a husband."

Dean pressed his lips together to keep himself from talking. Gabriel meanwhile, rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead Dean before you explode."

Dean started all at once...

"Yeah, you kind of are. Your a decent dad though. I'll give you that. You just need to work on that temper that you have suddenly developed before you ruin Joy's impression on what a healthy relationship should be like. I know that I am not one to talk but your her dad and Molly is her mom. She watches you two more then you know. Do you really want your daughter thinking what you and Molly have is healthy?"

Gabriel shook his head looking down like a child that had been reprimanded by a parent.

"No, its worse than you think."

"What do you mean?"

Cas questioned.

"She asked me yesterday if I even loved Molly at all. Evidently she heard us having some words and you get the idea. Molly and I almost...ALMOST had our issues worked out. Like we actually sat down and talked then this. I lost my temper again."

Dean and Cas exchanged worried winces.

"For what its worth I like you better as a trickster."

Dean said with an innocent smile. Gabriel actually smiled at that.

"Yeah, so do I. I guess you can see why I left heaven now. Being an archangel isn't fun."

All three men instantly stopped talking upon hearing the sound of JoyAnna's feet coming down the stairs.

"Time to end this conversation."

Cas quickly stated as Joy walked in. She walked to Gabriel and climbed on his lap.

"Daddy, I had the weirdest dream last night."

Gabriel felt a sense of relief wash over him when Joy said those words. The poor kid thought everything was a dream! That could definitely work in his favor!

"Yeah?"

JoyAnna nodded as she reached out and pushed Gabriel's shirt away from his neck. Gabriel gave Cas, who was looking like he could panic, a wink.

"What are you doing, kiddo?"

JoyAnna leaned back giving Gabriel a careful look.

"Oh nothin...just looking for something."

When she didn't see any wounds on her father's shoulder, Joy slid off of his lap.

"I'm going to go play. It was just a dream. All good."

Once she was out of the room Dean turned back to Gabriel. The archangel looked satisfied that his little lie had appeased the child.

"Very smooth. That wouldn't have worked if she was older."

Gabriel shrugged. He stood up and started looking around for his jacket.

"Yeah, well right now I am the best thing since Swiss cheese to her and I can convince her all of that was a nasty dream. Can you two keep an eye on her? I just had a truly genius idea."

Cas shrugged.

"Sure, it isn't like I plan on going anywhere. What are you going to do?"

Gabriel turned with a smile.

"Going to see dear old dad and work my magic."

Before Dean and Cas could ask further questions the archangel had vanished. Dean turned to Cas with an eye roll.

"Dude, seriously The Bold and the Beautiful all the time around here!"

Seconds later, Gabriel stood in the middle of a sparsely decorated office. Chuck sat a few feet away typing away on a computer when he looked up. He was clearly surprised to see his youngest son and the condition that he was in.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here? You look awful!"

Gabriel smirked.

"Jeez thanks dad! I know I don't look up to my normal regal standards but thats what happens when your soulmate bond is literally ripped from you. You get this hollow feeling inside of you and feel like you like one of those 18 wheelers keep running you over."

Chuck winced. The icy cold expression on Gabriel's face instantly made Chuck regret in letting Amara have her way to _fix_ problems.

"Is there anything that I can do? Its kinda sad seeing you like this. You were always the happiest of my archangels. Now you remind me of your brothers."

Gabriel laughed coldly.

"Oh you have no idea but yes you can fix mine and Molly's bond. You can also lock Amara's ass back up in the wherever. I've lost so much and I'm about to lose Molly for real. If you love me at all you'll do it."

Chuck stood giving him that parental look of contempt that being black mailed.

"Gabriel, are you really trying that with me. You haven't tried that since you were young."

Gabriel smirked.

"I figured screaming and kicking wouldn't do me much good. Although with JoyAnna has shown me some wonderful things that I should have done."

Chuck smiled.

"Ah those are the bonus _I love dad days_. Best days in the world...having to go behind you all cleaning up whatever it was you did."

Gabriel shook his head.

"Nah, it was Lucifer and I cleaning up each others mess then listening to Raphael and Michael bitch us out. I don't know where you were unless you wanted me to deliver messages of divine content."

Chuck looked a little taken back at that. He could clearly see that Gabriel was still hostile with him and there wasn't much that he could do to change that!

"I'll fix your bond. I can see now you much you truly love the nephilim."

Gabriel's golden eyes narrowed.

"Her name is Molly! If you are going to talk about her at least call her by name. Do you think she likes being referred to as a half breed?"

Chuck was quiet a moment.

"Son, like it or not, half breed is what she is. It seems to me that it is you that is uncomfortable with what you wife is. Molly seems perfectly fine with it."

Gabriel meanwhile, was trying to stop himself from exploding.

"You don't' know anything about her because you won't give her a chance. You won't get to know her or JoyAnna! Dad, you are so scared of them because you didn't fully create them! I'm perfectly fine with what Molly is. You don't know what it was like for her growing up as a nephilim. I do."

Chuck watched his son carefully. In all the millennia that the earth had been around, he never expected to see this amount of seriousness in his youngest archangel. However, here Gabriel stood completely proving him wrong.

"When you get home, your bond will be repaired."

A couple of hours later, Molly returned home after a rather eventful morning with Lucifer. After he took her out to breakfast to make sure that he _"fed the human"_ he decided that he wanted to go to IKEA to mess with people. Molly stood watching him hide in random wardrobes before popping out to scare the shit out of people and the lingerie shopping.

"This is good fun."

He said with an excited smile earning a baffled expression from the nephilim beside him.

"You know Lucifer, I really wasn't expecting all of this. I expected you to be more...evil."

Lucifer shrugged.

"Well I can be. I can be a royal prick if I want but I can also have a good time. Where do you think Gabe got his skills from? We used to have a really good time."

Lucifer got a nostalgic expression on his face that made Molly feel guilty. Part of her was concerned with trusting him. The other part felt guilty. It was painfully obvious that he was missing his little brother and Gabriel wasn't making any effort in helping with that problem.

Walking into the kitchen, Lucifer turned back to Molly.

"I think I am going to go back out for some drinks maybe after that I will get an epiphany on how to deal with my kid in there."

Molly gave him an apologetic expression.

"Good luck with that. Lucifer thanks for everything today. That really did helped get me out of my head. I can talk to Jack if you want?"

Lucifer shook his head.

"Nah, I'll figure it out. I'm the king of darkness after all. If I can't figure this out I may be losing my touch. Later."

Lucifer vanished with a small wave. Molly meanwhile, turned and walked up the stairs it was time to put her genius plan into place...


End file.
